


Worlds collide causing the universe to shift

by Ninjateacosey



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slow Burn, champ is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjateacosey/pseuds/Ninjateacosey
Summary: Nicole is the new sheriff in purgatory trying to fit herself in to the small town. Nicole meets Waverly Earp and finds things changing in her life hopefully for the better.





	1. Whiskey and crop tops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction and figured I would give it a bash.  
> All comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Any spelling or grammer mistakes are all my own.

I figured a few drinks with friends is exactly what I needed to wind down from a stressful week, and a good way to start my first weekend off in over a month. Although I had volunteered many times to work weekends, being new to town and having very few friends in town, it wasn’t exactly easy to make friends especially when you’re the new sheriff in town. However when the private investigator who hired an office down the hallway from my office had essentially thrown herself into my life I found myself looking forward to getting to know her in a slightly more informal setting.

 

**_ Six Month’s ago: _ **

_“Hey red, you the new pain in my ass?” A tall dark brunette with hair down to the middle of her shoulder blades more states than questions peering through my office door high cheek bones delicately supporting oversized sunglasses the perfect accessories to go with the authentic leather biker jacket, tight black ripped skinny jeans and calf high black leather boots. The smell of strong coffee and a hint of whisky flowing from the travel cup in her hand._

Smiling back at my first interaction with Wynonna I start to pull the bobby pins from my hair letting the fiery red tendrils loose for the first time since I started work over 15 hours ago, moving to start stripping my uniform off before turning on my bathrooms shower waiting patiently for the water to heat up. Hearing my phone ping on the counter I move over to vanity in order to make sure it wasn’t anything urgent.

BaconDoughnut: Haughtsauce, Shorty’s in 45 minutes, last one there is buying drinks!

OfficerHaughtpants: Earp, considering you’re never on time, I guess you’re buying.

Laughing I jump in the shower, making quick work of washing my body and hair, grateful of making time during the week to go to the beauty parlour one town over to get waxed. No way in hell was I letting Wynonna Earp beat me to Shorty’s I knew exactly how much she could drink and even on a Sheriff’s wage I couldn’t foot that bill. Quickly I step out of my shower and wrap the warm soft towels around my body and hair before padding through into my bedroom pondering what to wear tonight. Sitting on my bed still contemplating what to wear I started braiding my wet hair into French braids. Finishing towelling off my body I moved to my dresser and started to moisturise with my favourite vanilla body butter.

Nakedness was never a concern for me, I have always been confident in my body and myself. I work hard to keep my body in good shape and it shows, my pale skin taught over my defined abdominal muscles, working into a v at my hips. Long muscles pulled taught, well defined arms and legs strong yet feminine. Round and pert breasts helping to accentuate my hourglass figure.  Complemented by a large ornate tattoo starting just above my right knee and ending just below my fourth rib, flowers flowing freely together interjected with tree’s and mountains flowing around a river, a wolf standing proud on a mountain top head tilted to the moon.

Moving through my normal routine of getting ready for a night out pulling out a satin emerald green bra and matching panties from my dresser. Drying my still braided hair before losing its restraints and allowing the natural tousled curls to fall just off my shoulders, standing in the door way of my walk in closet, flicking between various tops and trousers debating what to wear finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a silky navy blue short sleeved shirt.

Finishing my look off with subtle eye make-up and dusky pink lipstick I jog down stairs to gather my coat and pull my favourite black leather boots on the added inch of heel making my height exactly six foot,  slightly intimidating for quite a few people here in this small backwater town but it makes me feel confident in myself.

Grabbing my keys off my coffee table and stooping to give my dog CJ a quick fuss – a large hairy German Shepard her bark was definitely worse than her bite as she spent the majority of her days curled in her dog bed or on the floor nearby if my cat AJ had anything to do with it – before heading out the door. Taking the steps down to my car with ease and unlocking it before sliding behind the steering wheel and stroking it softly, cooing apologies to my baby that it had sat neglected in favour for my work cruiser. Turning the key softly in the ignition and grinning gleefully when the engine roared to life in the Ford Mustang Fastback, quickly flicking on the aux connection to my phones Spotify and picking a random playlist before backing out of my driveway and making the fifteen minute drive to Shorty’s.

I pull up to Shorty’s and notice Wynonna’s truck is absent, glad in the knowledge I had beat her to the bar and wouldn’t have to sport her tab as well as my own, how could one person drink so much yet still be able to function, let alone not look like death warmed up the next day. Wynonna blamed it on genetics, I blamed it on her ridiculous metabolism how else could she live on whisky, doughnuts and coffee and still look like a super model with little, well in fact no effort. Shutting off the car’s engine and stepping out, shrugging off my leather jacket and leaving it on the driver’s seat before locking the car and heading inside Shorty’s

Shorty’s was a standard small town bar, the only bar in fact in this small town, dark wood formed the front doors, stand-alone bar in the centre of the room and every table and booth in the establishment, along with the wooden panelling along the back wall where a flight of stairs wound their way upwards, presumably to staff areas or stock rooms. Brass taps and bar necessities complemented the dark wood bar and glinted in the dull over head lights. Country rock music played just audible over the din of the bar’s patrons, milling about talking, laughing and enjoying themselves on a typical Friday night.

Allowing my eyes to adjust to the lower light levels and scanning the bars inhabitants trying to locate anyone I would know, my eyes seek out long flowing dark hair and the tell-tale leather jacket of non-other than Wynonna Earp. ‘Damn, how did she beat me here?’ I question myself as I begin to move towards the clearly drunk Earp.

“Earp, you managed to beat me here, how?” I question as I pull myself onto the stool beside her.

“Little sis, gave me a lift, can’t be all drunk driving later can I” She smirks as she reaches for a bottle of whisky from under the counter “Especially since Purgatory’s finest is my drinking buddy” she finishes pouring two shots of the golden liquid sliding one towards me and downing the other without hesitation.

“Both of those are going on your tab Wyn, don’t think I didn’t notice that!” A short woman no older than 22 shouts from the opposite end of the bar over her shoulder, long honey brown hair braided down her back the tip just brushing the top of her possibly illegally tight skinny blue jeans accentuating her perfectly toned round ass, toned tanned back muscles blanketing the expanse between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her sinfully short long sleeve crop top.

“Waves’ why don’t you come say hi and maybe I wouldn’t have to serve myself” Wynonna shouts back pouring another shot before mumbling more to herself than anyone else present ‘ And maybe get that stick out of your ass’ tipping the shot of whisky down her throat.

“So Haughtsauce, you going to drink up or do I have to drink for both of us” Wynonna rounds on me a smirk gracing her lips as she nods towards my still untouched shot of whisky.

“Actually Earp, I’m not much of a whisky drinker, it makes me do stupid stuff, I might just stick to beer” I respond pushing the shot over towards Wynonna who nods before slamming the shot back and hollering over to the barmaid

“Waves, can we get a beer over her please, turns out sheriff is a bit of a lightweight” chortling to herself as she pours yet another shot.

“I am not, just I would rather not end this night married to someone I barely know” I retort without thinking, suddenly my eyes spread wide as I realise that’s probably the most personal information I have shared with anyone since moving to Purgatory. And the first time I’ve ever admitted how bad a drunk I can be.

“Holy shit, Haughtpotato! You never mentioned you’re married, you don’t wear a ring!” Wynonna exclaims her head nearly snapping off from spinning that quickly to make eye contact with me. Her eyes darting to the ring finger on my left hand her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates at this piece of juicy information.

“I ugh, I’m not anymore” I stutter out as a beer almost as if by magic appears in front of me “thank you” I nod to the brunette barmaid, her smile glowing iridescently, her hazel eyes twinkling under the reflected bar lights before she floated away to serve more waiting patrons. “We got it annulled a couple of days later, but it was the last time I ever drank whisky that’s for sure” I manage to choke out a grin before taking a long pull from my beer. Trying to will myself to look anywhere else but the beautiful barmaid who flowed so gracefully behind the bar filling various customer’s orders. ‘My god she is absolutely breath-taking’ I think to myself a slight smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

“Well was he at least good in the sack, I mean haughtsauce you had to at least seal the deal” Wynonna probes with a cocky grin, that’s when it hits me I’m not “out” per say but I thought it would be obvious with the way I dress and act that I was most definitely not into guys. Feeling my cheeks start to burn furiously I rub at the back of my neck wondering how best to break it to possibly the entire bar that the town’s new sheriff was in fact a genuine, card carrying lesbian.

“Actually Earp, SHE was pretty good in the sack from what I remember, that’s why it took us a couple of days to get it annulled.” I smirked draining the rest of my beer in one, before placing the glass back on the bar and signalling to a large older man who had appeared behind the bar for a refill. Allowing myself a cautious side glance at my drinking companion to gauge her reaction praying I hadn’t just blown my only friendship in this tiny little place to smithereens.

“Holy shitballs! Red, you never mentioned you were into chicks, I mean I just thought you liked to dress sensible! Not that you liked to go deep sea diving!” Wynonna blurted out her jaw hanging lose. Again the small barmaid almost evaporated out of thin air with another beer setting it down in front of me just as Wynonna finished revelling in this new information.

“Oh you’re a diver, I would love to learn diving, I’ve never even seen the ocean” The brunette barmaid gushes her excellent white teeth visible in her gorgeous smile, eyes crinkling at the edges, oblivious to the first part of Wynonna’s statement. My eyes couldn’t help but break eye contact as my cheeks blushed, letting my gaze drop first to her cherry red lips plump and alluring, then down her gorgeous toned neck, her crop top showing just enough cleavage to be flirty yet appropriate, the bar’s logo tight across her chest, the rest of the fabric hanging lose showing off taught abdominal muscles ‘damn she must work out a lot’ I think to myself.

“I don’t know if Red here is into the same type of diving that you’re thinking about Babygirl!” Wynonna chuckles out before taking another shot of whisky. “Isn’t that right red?” She shots me a sideways smirk.

“I ugh, I uhhhm, well, ugh Earp!” I manage to exclaim blushing before extending my hand to the barmaid “Haught, sheriff Nicole Haught, please to meet you”, she takes my hand in hers holding it firmly, her soft skin almost electric against my own.

“Waverly Earp, nice to meet you Sheriff Haught” She states her smile creasing her eyes once more.

My heart near jumps out of my chest as I hear her introduce herself and turn  to shoot Wynonna a glance of confusion, “As in Wynonna’s little sister? Well it’s nice to finally meet you.” I manage to squeeze out a dimple popping smile before retracting my hand realising it was still embracing the smaller brunette woman’s hand ‘Haught you are in deep trouble now, what are you going to do’ I think to myself knowing I was a goner for the short goddess in front of me.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

‘Oh god, what time is it?’ I manage to think without my head exploding as I finally manage to wake myself up, feeling the warm morning sun against my back, groaning as my back pops and my hip joints crack as I stretch out my tired form. Cracking one eye open I find myself on an unfamiliar couch covered in a thick woollen blanket, my boots had been taken off and rowed up under the sofa along with my phone which appeared to be plugged in to a charger ‘where the hell am I’ groaning to turn myself onto my back inhaling deeply, my lungs fill with the familiar odour of freshly brewed coffee. Sitting up gingerly in case the world was to tip out from underneath me a familiar voice floated softly through the air to greet my ringing ears.

“Morning Sheriff Haught, would you like some coffee?” Waverly asked offering up a cup of coffee over the back of the sofa, a soft smile warming her angelic features.

“Mmhm yes please, don’t think I’m being rude, but where am I?” I manage to mumble out as I concentrate far too much on being able to grasp the mug in front of me, inhaling the heady aroma deeply before giving Waverly a sheepish smile, only one dimple making an appearance.

“My apartment, above Shorty’s, you and Wynonna decided to having a drinking contest and you can guess who won.” Waverly smirks as she moves back to the kitchenette. “Didn’t think it would be responsible of me to let the town Sheriff to drive home drunk so made you crash here with me, Wynonna got a lift home with Doc.” She continues as she flips what look suspiciously like pancakes on the stove top.

I glance down at my phone and notice a couple of missed calls from Wynonna and a picture message.  Checking the time and realising it’s only 7am I decide to open the picture message only to instantly regret it, a full frontal view of Wynonna in nothing but a black bra and her signature black leather pants with the caption ‘Not just a top shelf ass Haughtshot!’ Groaning I close the picture wanting to burn out my eyes before swinging my legs off the sofa and sitting myself up right chugging the hot coffee then standing up to place my mug back in the kitchen.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast, Sheriff Haught?” Waverly asks over her shoulder noticing my movements.

“Please call me Nicole, I’m not in uniform. Only if that wouldn’t be intruding.” I smile down at her even without my heels I’m almost half a foot taller than the petite goddess in front of me.

“Nicole, I wouldn’t offer if it was, can you reach out the syrup from that cupboard then and a couple of plates please” Waverly gestures nodding her head to the cabinet beside the sink smiling softly before returning to flip the remaining pancakes.

It takes my brain a minute to scramble my limbs into action temporarily stunned by Waverly’s beauty again my eyes involuntarily roaming down her petite figure taking in her impossibly long toned legs poking out from the short daisy jukes hugging her hips and rear, an almost sinfully tight vest top tucked in to the top of the shorts discretely showing just how in shape the shorter woman happens to be, her bare arms flexing with ease showing the defined muscles pulling tight under her tanned skin. Finally managing to snap my eyes away from her and training my thoughts on getting the crockery and syrup ready. Fumbling through my movements setting the plates and syrup on the counter before glancing around looking for cutlery, noticing a cutlery holder on the side pulling two forks and knives and setting them beside the now laden plates of pancakes.

“These look fantastic, and smell so delicious, thank you so much Waverly” I gush as I load my fork with another mouthful of pancakes smothered in syrup, glad to be eating home cooked food and not fast food or protein bars, the joys of living alone and working some horrific hours.

“Thank you, so do you need to work today or do you have the day off?” Waverly asks a slight blush growing up her neck slowly pushing her remaining pancakes around her syrup laden plate, ducking her head almost in embarrassment slightly drumming the fingers on her left hand absentmindedly on the table top.

This catches me completely off guard, ‘is this her fishing or just making conversation’ the thought strikes me hoping for the first because if Waverly is fishing then maybe the dating pool in Purgatory just expanded ever so slightly for me. Realising I was dwelling too long before answering I manage to blurt out “It’s my day off, so I have nothing planned!” pre-empting that the next question would revolve around my plans silently hoping and willing the small brunette goddess in front of me to suggest we spend some time together.

Just as Waverly was looking hopefully up at me from under her extraordinarily long eye lashes with her hazel eyes the door to her apartment burst open and the stomach churning odour or stall beer and greasy fast food of a dubious nature slightly tinted with vomit drifted through.

“Babbee, the boysss need food and coffee, we’rree allll soooo wwasted” The slurred drawl of non-other than Chump, I means Champ Hardy the ever obnoxious twenty five year old boy man idiot closely followed by a couple of his cronies, they’re names escaped me as they had never really been a nuisance I had to deal with unlike their ringleader. If I had a dime for every time I had been called to either evict him from a local pub or rodeo, city fair or house party simply because he was that drunk off his ass, or from of the many local strip clubs because he refuses to be respectful of women and the bouncers have had enough of his sorry existence. The boy man slumps on the sofa holding his hand out expectantly as his two cronies gingerly move through the door and take up residence in two armchairs in the corner of the small living room area.

“I’m gonna, get going, thank you for looking after me, and for breakfast Waverly” I mumble shifting from my spot and placing my plate in the sink grabbing my boots and phone and heading out the apartment door without saying anything further or looking back. I made my way down the stairs internally battling myself ‘of course she isn’t single and straight, what the hell does she see in that boy man idiot?’ before I knew it I had slipped out the side door of Shorty’s and as fumbling for my car keys, feeling like an idiot that I had even considered the idea that Waverly would be interested in me, that she would want to spend her day with me when I wasn’t worth a moment of her time I am an absolute idiot. My phone pinging pulled me from my self-deprecating thoughts I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I slid into the driver’s side of my car.

BaconDoughnut: Haughtpotato, you owe me breakfast for this god awful hangover, diner in 5 minutes

OfficerHaughtpants: Earp, I just ate, can’t Doc make you breakfast?

BaconDoughnut: Who was the lucky girl Haughttongue ;)

OfficerHaughtpants: Not like that your sister made me pancakes!

BaconDoughnut: Why were you with Waverly? Well still meet me in the diner in 5!

Sighing I throw my phone on the passenger seat and turning the engine over throwing my head back against the head rest before pulling myself together throwing the car in gear and peeling out of the parking space and pointing it in the direction of the diner.


	2. Waverly grows a pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has some serious thinking to do what will she decide to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudo's guys :) means a lot so keep them coming.
> 
> Again all spelling and grammer mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

I cringe hearing Champ’s voice resonate through the apartment door as it swings open leaving him standing there swaying slightly before heading for the sofa, his words faint in my ears. All I can think of is how Nicole’s face seems to change for a split second before going back to her neutral expression she had held before his dramatic entrance something Waverly couldn’t read and it really frustrating. I was so close to asking Nicole to coffee it was literally on the tip of my tongue, now is all ruined. Thanks to Champ and his stupid friends the York brothers.

“Hey, Babe where’s my food” the ever ignorant drunken idiot hollered from the sofa where he was sprawled out still.

“In the fridge at your parents place” I snap back throwing my plate in the sink, grabbing my phone and storming over to grab my shoes and a jacket

“Why are you being so bitchy babe? Apart from the fact why did you have that stupid red head whore here?” Champ grumbles not expecting me to bite back. Both the York brothers chortle to each other at Champs degrading comments.

I round on Champ and both the York brothers “EXCUSE ME?” throwing my jacket back on the side table next to the apartment door, my temper quickly flaring, although I don’t know if it’s because for Champs lack of respect for me or for calling Nicole a whore but I knew in that instant I wasn’t going to let it go.

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Champ grumbled swinging his legs off the sofa to sit up and face me.

“we’re gonna go, see you later Champ, sorry Waverly” Pete York quietly mumbled as him and his brother quickly got up and exited as quietly as possible knowing the inevitable fight that was about to break out.

“WHY AM I BEING A BITCH” I almost scream my body almost trembling in rage, my fists curl at my sides, as Champ shifts to straighten his body out standing up “WHY ARE YOU BEING A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP I WOULDN’T EVEN SCRAP OFF THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE YOU PIECE OF SHIT MORON!” I scream unable to hold it together any longer.

“Babe, why are you so pissed off, I mean you like cooking for me and looking after me don’t you?” Champ whimpers realising he wasn’t going to get his own way so tried using his kicked puppy look curling his broad shoulders in slightly hunching his neck so he didn’t have to directly look me in the eyes.

My voice dropping from the previously screams to what most people consider an almost homicidal quiet barely audible if there was a lot of background noise in the room, luckily there wasn’t so Champ would hear every single word I almost spat in his direction. “Champ, you waltz into my apartment drunk off your ass demanding I wait on you hand and foot like I’m your slave. Then you go and insult a friend of mine thinking that it is completely acceptable.”

“But babe” He groans stretching out a hand to try and grope at my hip “I thought you liked looking after me, it makes you happy to turn your brain off and make me happy. Why don’t you do that right now babe, come on.” Stepping closer trying to charm his way out of the situation trying to win me other with what he described as boyish charm but it looks like creepy leering.

“Champ I really want you to leave right now, I really never want you to come near me ever again. And I catch you so much as looking at any of my friends, particularly Nicole I will make sure Wynonna knows all about the times you cheated on me!” I growled lowly pulling myself away from the stinking boy man and moving out of the path to the front door.

“Fine, be like that! When you decide to apologise text me” He grunts stumbling out of the apartment door swearing and grumbling as he stomped down the stairs.

‘Maybe I’ll tell Wynonna anyway, stupid man child, why did I put up with him for so long?’ I grumble to myself as I do some final checks to my purse and my image before dialling Wynonna’s number looking for sisterly comfort, if not conventional then at least with a bottle of tequila. Plopping down on the end of the coffee table waiting for Wynonna to pick up her phone ‘Please tell me she isn’t drinking, drunk or with Doc’ I plead with my inner thoughts.

“Babygirl, hey, what’s up? Thanks for looking at Haughtsauce here last night, who knew she could get so crazy for someone with a stick up her ass!” Wynonna’s drawl comes from the other end of the call.

“Wyn, I just had a massive fight with Champ, want to help me feel better? Nicole was the perfect drunken house guest last night” I breathe out my voice starting shaky at first but the more I thought about Nicole and her tall toned frame, her soft skin and adorable grin the way her eyes sparkled when she listened to me my voice calmed however my brain was in overdrive unsure of these feelings.

“What did that little worm do?” Wynonna all but growls down the phone “Meet us at the homestead babygirl I know what to do” With that the line disconnects but my heart is lifting, my mind is churning wondering what Wynonna had up her sleeve, probably a bonfire and some Whisky the typical Wynonna coping strategy get blind drunk and burn stuff.

Pushing myself from the coffee table I had been resting on I move swiftly around my apartment gathering up things for s’mores a couple of spare blankets and a thick coat. Grabbing the keys to my little red Jeep and heading down the stairs, opening the back of the jeep and tossing in the items I had gathered up before jumping into the driver’s seat, turning the engine over and peeling out of the alleyway I always parked in before speeding to the homestead at a not so legal speed ‘At least the sheriff won’t catch me herself’ I think to myself secretly thinking about what Nicole would look like in uniform. Absentmindedly singing along to the radio trying to do everything to keep the new sheriff off my mind I didn’t notice the police cruiser hidden slightly off the road in the usual speed trap blue lights suddenly lit up my rear view. ‘Shit tickets, was I really speeding?’ I slow down and pull over to the side of the road killing the engine and winding my window down waiting for inevitable questioning and ticket I would be issued watching in my side mirror as a tall lanky male officer climbs out placing his Stetson on his head and grabbing his ticket book from the passenger side of the cruiser. Rubbing my face with my hands pulling my license from my purse, for the inevitable demands from the officer as he strides up the side of my car.

“Miss can you please give me your licence and registration? Oh hi Waverly” The officer states as he finally approaches my open window a small smile drifting over his lips in recognition before a serious look appears.

“Sure thing Lonnie, here you go” I smile sweetly back at him holding out my licence and registration documents for him to check waiting patiently whilst I fidget with my hands in my lap.

“Miss Earp, Waverly, can you step out of the vehicle for me please?” Lonnie says looking up from his notebook stepping back as he opens my door taking me by surprise.

“What’s wrong Lonnie?” I can feel my nerves peaking, having never been asked to do this before.

“Just following process Waverly, have to do a quick sobriety test on you is all, can you please place the index finger of your right hand on the tip of your nose and walk 10 paces in a straight line.” Lonnie mumbles shuffling his feet showing how uncomfortable he is.

Just as I was finishing my paces past both Jeep and Lonnie’s cruiser I noticed a silver Mustang fastback approaching at the exact speed limit, a flash of red hair behind the drivers wheel all of a sudden the car was slowing down until it drew alongside with Lonnie, the engine idling so I couldn’t hear what the driver was saying to the obviously uncomfortable Lonnie, just as I arrive back at Lonnie’s side the Mustang draws off but not before I get a glimpse of Nicole in the driver’s side ‘ of course Nicole drives something like a Mustang, what else would she drive?’.

“Waverly, er Miss Earp, you’re free to go, sorry about all that” Lonnie mumbles handing back my documents and tipping his hat in recognition at me before bumbling back to his cruiser failing to issue me a ticket ‘what did Nicole say to Lonnie to make him let me off with this?’ absentmindedly I shrug my shoulders and jump back in my Jeep slamming the door shut as I turn the engine over and quickly gunning it (at the speed limit) towards the homestead.

Pulling into the homestead I notice the same Mustang as the one that saved me from my speeding ticket drawing my Jeep up alongside the sports car I notice the front door to the homestead lying open slightly and can hear voices filter out into the crisp air.

“I’m going to hunt down that piece of shit rodeo clown and skin his sorry ass, then feed his balls to him, how dare he treat waves like that” Wynonna can be heard ranting just as the front door flies open and she storms out holding a bottle of whisky and an antique looking gun, a Smith and Western 6 shooter passed down through our generations. Red hair bounced wildly as Nicole came bounding out the door behind Wynonna, grabbing at her arm and spinning her around to face her, both oblivious to my presence at the front of my Jeep.

“Wynonna, be rational about this, I really don’t want to arrest you for murder if I can help it.” Nicole pleads, an air of authority ever present paired with her stony demeanour.  “Trust me Earp, that clown will get what’s coming to him, but not before its due. It’s up to Waverly what happens now, she may still want to be with him, it might just be a lovers tiff.” Even from where I was standing I could see an almost pained look flit over Nicole’s features her body tensing slightly with the words but as soon as it was there it had disappeared.  Then Nicole’s eye flitted up and meet mine holding my gaze before flicking back to Wynonna’s “Hi Waverly”.

“Sheriff Haught, Wyn, what are you two doing?” I question trying not to make it obvious that I was spying on everything that just unfolded in front of me causing Wynonna to spin on her heel trying to discretely tuck the old gun into the back of her belt whilst forcing out a shit eating grin as always.

“Babygirl, we’re about to get shit faced in front of a bonfire and get Sheriff stick-up-her-ass here to relax” Wynonna rambles brandishing the bottle of whisky as she does so, stepping off the front steps of the wrap around porch.

“I do not have a stick up my ass Earp, and I am not drinking whisky remember” Nicole pipes up followed up with “And Waverly, please call me Nicole” Shooting those dimples and her crooked grin at me, that amount of charming should be illegal, I mean that’s not fair for one person to be so damn attractive .’Where the hell are all these thoughts coming from? All she possibly could have done is save me from the inevitable speeding ticket Lonnie was going to issue me.’ I ponder to myself trying not to think how good Nicole looks in a silk navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Waverly has Bubblegum Sake, if that works for you then Haught?” Wynonna hollers as she begins to move around the side of the house to the fire pit where I notice the bonfire is being set up by Doc and a surly looking guy I recognised as Dolls one of the deputies at the sheriff’s office.

“Actually Earp, I’m gonna head home and spend time with my two little monsters” Nicole calls over her shoulder moving towards the Mustang swinging her keys around her finger. “Thanks for last night Waverly, you have no idea how much I appreciate it especially breakfast” Flashing that crooked dimpled grin her brown eyes twinkling softly at me as she opens the driver’s door and slides herself behind the wheel. The engine roars to life and before I know it I’m staring at the rear lights of the Mustang silently wishing I was going with her.

“Babygirl” Wynonna’s words and her arm softly wrapping around my shoulders pulls me from my thoughts “Babygirl what happened with Chump the rodeo idiot?” her voice softening until it reached his name then a serious bite broke through.

“Nonna, I don’t know what I’m gonna do? He just treats me like a slave all I’m good for is looking after him or for him to sleep with” I mumble shaking my head and slump into Wynonna’s side. “But I think I love him, I mean I suppose no one else wants me so I should just learn to grin and bear it!” I feel tears start to form behind my eye lids and rapidly blink to try and dissipate them.

“Babygirl, you are not worthless, and that piece of crap rodeo drop out, doesn’t deserve you! You deserve someone that looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Like you are the fudge to their sundae, and most importantly like you are their equal not servant!” Wynonna calmly reassures me, slowly steering me towards the now lit fire pit and into a comfy lawn chair before unscrewing the cap off the bottle of whisky and thrusting it in my hand expectantly. Shuffling herself into the chair beside me and flopping down with a huff.

“Miss Waverly, if you don’t mind me saying so, that boy wouldn’t know a good woman if she rode naked through his over greased hair. Just say the word and myself and Doll’s here will make sure he can’t drink another drop of liquor for the rest of his life.” Doc calmly states in his old timey ways, a soft smile crinkling his brilliant blue eyes and turning the corners of his well-groomed caterpillar of a moustache. Dolls the ever strong and silent type just nods in agreement causing the muscles in his neck and shoulders to flex.

Unable to help the smile that spreads over my face at the idea of how protective Doc and Dolls were towards me, like a quirky couple of older brothers and I hope they know exactly how much I appreciate both of them being in my life.

“Thank you Doc, that means a lot to me, but it’s okay I can handle him” I grin back at Doc before taking a long swig from Wynonna’s pro-offered bottle then passing it back to Wynonna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS Waverly going to run back to champ or start her next chapter of life as a happy single lady with hair for days?


	3. Not so haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Nicoles' point of view hoping to give some back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudo's guy :)
> 
> Definitely taking on board everyones hopes for the outcomes of future chapters but you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> All grammer and spelling mistakes are my own

Pulling my vehicle into the diner’s car park I notice Doc’s very distinctive pink Cadillac pulling out of the exit, Wynonna has that guy better trained than I have CJ trained. Suddenly I really don’t feel like socialising with the older Earp sister, it’s amazing how one idiot can ruin the starting of an excellent day. Killing my engine and pocketing the car keys I grab my phone off the passenger seat and take a deep breath dragging my sorry body out of the car and towards the obviously over excited Earp.

“Hey Haughtstuff why the long face?” The older Earp shoots with a quick grin; if Wynonna was a superhero her power would be oblivious to all going around her I recon.

“Nothing Earp, just tired and hungover, how can you be so” I motion towards her general demeanour, the casual ‘I’ve just rolled out of bed and yes I’m still hot’ look she always seemed to be able to carry off. “so damn bright after the amount we drank last night?” I finish huffing slightly feeling inadequate compared to her, compared to Champ goddamn Hardy the rodeo clown who got the girl even though he didn’t deserve her let alone knew how to treat her. ‘This is ridiculous I shouldn’t be thinking like this, I literally met Waverly less than twenty four hours ago, I shouldn’t be feeling this possessive’.

Wynonna grabbed the diner door and swung it open letting the wooden frame crack loudly off the front window causing myself and everyone in the diner to wince as she sauntered into the diner and plopped herself down into a booth at the back of the diner grabbing a menu and surveying the food options like it was the last meal she would ever get.

Gingerly I slid into the booth opposite the older Earp and pick up my menu absentmindedly thumbing the edges of the thick laminated cardboard, scanning the various items without really reading the options using it as an excuse to dwell on what had just happened, Had Waverly been about to ask me out? Should I have just jumped off the proverbial cliff and put it out there I was gay and interested? Suddenly I was shaken out of my stupor with Wynonna kicking me under the table not so discreetly.

“Sheriff Haught, what can I get for you?” The middle age waitress asked I guessed for the second or third time her pen posed on her order pad. Her eyes crinkle slightly as she taps the pen tip on the paper.

“Can I get a cappuccino and a couple of slices of French toast please Hetty.” I ask without even having to consider the menu fully. Cracking a half smile at the waitress as I place the menu back flat on the table.

“No problem Sheriff coming right up.” Hetty smiles back at me clicking her pen before stowing it back in the top of her high pony tail and turning away to give the order to the kitchen.

A comfortable silence settled over the table as I sipped at my cappuccino and Wynonna tried to balance a spoon on her nose waiting for out food to arrive. Wynonna had her head tilted back allowing the back of it to rest on the back of the booth’s long bench seat posed stock still concentration clear on her face.

“So Haught, what type of chick do you go for?” Breaks the silence which had fallen over the table stirring me from my own mind, and secretly giving me a start as I had forgotten all about my breakfast companion and was thinking back to how I had been happy working as a detective in Calgary until all of a sudden I would start getting harassing phone calls in the middle of the night, my personal items would be moved in my apartment when I wold get back from a long shift. Items of clothing would go missing without any explanation.

“Ugh, Wynonna, I don’t know I mean personality mostly I guess, but looks I don’t know I’ve never really had a type. What type of guy do you go for?” I mumble trying to hid how awkward I get about talking about relationships and personal relationships, unless I am absolutely wasted drunk. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously wondering why the sudden interest.

“Just wondering is all, maybe if I set you up with some hot ass to get you laid maybe that stick that’s permanently lodged up your ass will fall out.” Wynonna grins her shit eating grin again just as Hetty arrives placing our orders in front of us my French toast smelled divine topped with cinnamon sugar, and Wynonna’s pancakes and waffles smothered in syrup and laden in bacon looked like a minor cardiac arrest waiting to happen.

“Wynonna, I don’t need set up I’m” Wynonna’s phone suddenly blares out some obnoxious noise cutting me off mid objection. Without swallowing her mouth full of food Wynonna grabs the phone off the table and swipes at the screen to answer the waiting call.

“Babygirl, hey, what’s up? Thanks for looking at Haughtsauce here last night, who knew she could get so crazy for someone with a stick up her ass!” Wynonna shots me a grin and winks. Wynonna goes silent for a minute obviously listening intently to whatever Waverly was telling her, suddenly her face started to shift slightly from smug know it all to something I can only describe as pure rage masked with concern. “What did that little worm do?” Wynonna all but growls down the phone “Meet us at the homestead babygirl I know what to do” Hanging up her phone she turns slightly in her seat and shouts across the diner “Hetty can you put these in to go cartons please, Sheriff Haughtpants here is paying” With that she slides out of the booth punching at her phones screen before putting it to her ear and striding out of the diner with a deadly purpose.

Sighing resigned to footing the entire bill I pull my wallet from my back pocket and unfold a few bills placing them on the table as I gather up my coat and smile apologetically at Hetty who has returned with the food in a bag and a fresh cappuccino for me.

“Thanks Hetty, have a good day” I smile at her as I stand up and move out of the diner only to find Wynonna perched on the bonnet of my car furiously typing away on her phone scowling.

“Want a lift Earp?” I ask resigned to the fact I was giving Wynonna a lift anyway pressing the buttons on the keys to unlock the car before moving to the driver’s door and swinging the bag of left overs into the back seat. Placing my to go cup in the centre console and putting the keys in the ignition turning the engine over and closing my door waiting as Wynonna closed her door and pulled the left over’s from the rear seats into her lap opening the top box and using her hands to eat the syrup smothered bacon.

“Get my car messy Earp and I will lock you up!” I grouse watching the older Earp lick her fingers clean of syrup before dipping them back into the take out box this time fishing out a waffle letting it flop menacingly in her hand a grin twitching the corners of her mouth.

Just as we’re about to reach the Earp homestead I notice Lonnie’s cruiser pulled over and a visibly upset Waverly outside what I am guessing is her red Jeep performing a roadside sobriety test Slowly my speed slightly I decide to use my power as Sheriff to cut the younger Earp some slack. Rolling to a stop beside Lonnie I wind down my window and usher him over.

“Lonnie, Miss Waverly is free to go, she doesn’t need a sobriety test or a ticket for speeding.” I use my authoritative voice showing that I meant business. Lonnie nods dumbly, he wasn’t the brightest officer I had ever had the pleasure of working with but he was good natured and knew the difference between the lost pet and missing person’s forms which a few of the officers didn’t. Letting Lonnie move away from the side of my car I pull away again.

Within a minute or so I’m pulling into the Earp homesteads front yard, taking in the weather beaten building. Gazing around I notice both Doc and Dolls carrying armfuls of wood from the tattered barn round to a fire pit and piling it high inside the large stones. Wynonna is out of the car and through the front door before I’ve even turned the engine off leaping out of the driver’s side and giving chase not sure what Wynonna was capable of when it came to protecting Waverly. I followed the Earp into the living room and watched quietly as she rummaged around the mantelpiece of the open fire grabbing a bottle of what looked like a reasonably expensive bottle of whisky and an antique revolver from my guesses a Smith and Western 6 shooter. Before I have a chance to question her as to why she has the gun she is barrelling back past me snatching a set of keys from a hook beside the door as she barrels out the front door full of rage.

“I’m going to hunt down that piece of shit rodeo clown and skin his sorry ass, then feed his balls to him, how dare he treat waves like that” Wynonna was near enough shouting as I took chase after her wildly grabbing at her arm spinning her to face me hoping to talk sense into her.

“Wynonna, be rational about this, I really don’t want to arrest you for murder if I can help it.” I plead, an air of authority seeping through unintentionally.  “Trust me Earp, that clown will get what’s coming to him, but not before its due. It’s up to Waverly what happens now, she may still want to be with him, it might just be a lovers tiff.” Just the idea of Waverly with Champ made me sad, that girl deserved so much better in her life, someone who would move the world for her, realising that my face was giving me away I put on my stoic professional face before looking past Wynonna only to notice Waverly in the driveway. “Hi Waverly”

Waverly speaks but I can’t really take in the words, she looks so beautiful cheeks rosy from the breeze which had mussed her hair as she drove over herewith her window open no doubt, her outfit from earlier covered by a large leopard print faux fur coat and just how perfect she looked.

“Babygirl, we’re about to get shit faced in front of a bonfire and get Sheriff stick-up-her-ass here to relax” Wynonna chimes moving off the front steps of the porch and taking a few steps towards Waverly.

“I do not have a stick up my ass Earp, and I am not drinking whisky remember” I grouse before lightening my tone and finishing with “And Waverly, please call me Nicole” breaking out my best charming smile I can muster trying to make the younger Earp smile even just a little as it made the day slightly brighter and everything feel more in focus.

“Waverly has Bubblegum Sake, if that works for you then Haught?” Wynonna hollers as she begins to move around the side of the house to the fire pit not so much to help Doc and Dolls but more to ‘supervise’.

“Actually Earp, I’m gonna head home and spend time with my two little monsters” I call over my shoulder moving towards my car swinging the keys for it around my pointer finger. “Thanks for last night Waverly, you have no idea how much I appreciate it especially breakfast” Flashing another gentle smile in Waverly’s direction before opening the driver’s door and sliding behind the wheel. The engine roars to life and before I know it I’m staring at Waverly Earp looking in my direction as I gun the car down the long driveway towards the main road.

My drive home is quiet and uneventful full of daydreams about how best to exact revenge on one Champ Hardy. Pulling up in front of my modest home beside my work cruiser I cut the engine and can almost immediately hear CJ yelping with excitement at my arrival. I jog up the couple of steps to my front door and open the door bracing myself for the inevitable greeting I was about to receive, CJ launches herself out of the front door her tail shaking so violently her entire body is vibrating. Nobody could accuse my idiot dog of hiding her true feelings unlike my cat AJ who saunters out behind CJ almost rolling her eyes at CJ’s behaviour silently inspecting my appearance and realising I didn’t possess anything she was interested in and turned tail back inside the house.

“Come on CJ, inside moma needs to get changed then go for a run” I fuss over CJ ushering the over excited ball of fluff back inside closing the door behind me kicking off my boots and stripping my clothes off as I move towards my bedroom, pulling open the dresser opposite my king size bed and grabbing a pair of running shorts and sports bra throwing them on quickly before heading across the hall to my bedroom and powering up my laptop wanting to quickly check my emails for anything urgent.

Opening my emails I filter out the usual mailing list emails that have slipped past my filters only to notice two emails of interest, one from Calgary Metro PD regarding a forwarding address for documents and another from someone I never expected to hear from again, my ex-wife.

Opening the first email and typing a quick reply of the Purgatory Municipal Building as my forwarding address for any work related documents.  After everything that happened in Calgary I really wasn’t going to give out my personal details ever again. Then I braced myself not knowing if I really wanted to know why or what my ex-wife had emailed me for.

\--- ---

Dr Pressman 02/07/2017 03:37am

Hi Nicole,

I tried to get you at your apartment, but turns out you’ve moved, so I tried you at your work, turns out you don’t work there anymore. I spoke to Nedley he said he couldn’t give me any details but promised to pass over some documents that I really need you to get.

Look before I go into it all, I just want to apologise. I really wish we could have worked out for the better, although I will never forget probably the most interesting and eventful holiday I have ever taken.

Anyway it turns out I screwed up the paperwork for the annulment all those years ago and we’re still technically married. I’m really sorry to do this to you but can you please fill in the documents Nedley will send you and post them in the pre-paid addressed envelope I’ve enclosed as soon as you can.

Just I’m sort of getting married and really need this little issue ironed out as fast as possible.

 

Best Regards

Shae

\--- ---

I stare at my laptop’s screen in a mix of amazement and shock how Shae get a hold of my email, or had I given it to her all those years ago. And quite simply how can she have messed up the paperwork so badly, she was a god damn law professor paperwork is her field of expertise essentially!.

Using the pointer finger and thumb of my right hand to massage the bridge of my nose I realise that I’ve still been married for the past 3 years even though I thought I wasn’t, only I could get in this sort of pickle, only I could have such an absolutely miserable love life that it takes my ex-wife, correction estranged wife to point it out. I’d always planned to be in the career of my choice and married by the time I was twenty eight and children by the time I was thirty, that was my life plan, but now I’m twenty six and married to a woman I don’t know who lives in a different country and I haven’t even been with a woman since I left Calgary almost 8 months ago.

Huffing I type out a quick reply to Shae then hesitate the mouse over the send button, wondering if it was the sort of email you would reply to. Deciding to go for it I hit the send button before closing down the laptop and flopping my head against the desk in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haughtpants!  
> Let me know if there is another way you want me to take the story in.


	4. Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's point of view, Waverly lets her hair down after a bit of a complicated situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudo's  
> All Grammer and spelling mistakes are my own.

A few hours had passed since I’d first sat at the bonfire with Wynonna, Doc and Dolls. Passing around a couple of bottles of whisky and once we had ran out of whisky we had resorted to the Bubblegum sake I had imported during my hipster phase.

“Miss Waverly, if you don’t mind me saying I really do think that you should consider today as the first day of the rest of your life and put that relationship in the past. I may be speaking out of turn however so please tell me to mind my own business if I am.” Doc slurs as he crouches between mine and Wynonna’s chairs slinging an arm over the back of each chair to hold his body steady.

“Babygirl, I recon you should kick that man-child to the curb and focus on yourself for a bit. Why not try and get that degree you’ve always wanted?” Wynonna slurs swinging the half empty Sake bottle around as she did so.

I totally forgot I had told Wynonna I wanted to pursue my Master’s in Ancient Language, the fact she remembered, and remembered when she was well and truly on her way to wasted surprised me slightly. Snatching the bottle from Wynonna’s grip I take a large mouthful mulling over the options available to me, continue living as Champ’s girlfriend, or take a leap at being single for the first time in four years, pursue my Master’s degree and spend some time being able to be myself. I take another long pull of the bottle letting the burn of the alcohol wash over me swaying my decision.

“I think you’re right ‘Nonna, I’m gonna try and get my Master’s I still have time to apply and get registered before the start of semester.” I grin half from excitement half from my drunken haze.

“Let’s hit Shorty’s, we’re out of booze and we need to celebrate, Dolls your driving!” Wynonna exclaims standing up then swaying slightly on the spot pointing at Dolls who hadn’t drank all day as he was on shift at the Police station for the night shift.

“Sure Earp, give me your trucks keys” Dolls mumbles nodding his head and holding his hand out for the keys. He is a man of very few words, but a heart of gold constantly looking after Wynonna preventing her from doing stupid stuff, well really stupid stuff.

Dolls helps Wynonna half walk half stumble over to her beaten up truck, Doc linked his arm with mine to give me some support and guide me to the car, Doc must spend so much of his time drinking and playing in not so legal card games that he has built up an immunity to liquor.

The drive into Purgatory was a bit of a blur for me; all my brain could think of was exactly which ancient languages I wanted to study, and how I could link them in with ancient history and mythology for my thesis. And how much more freedom I already felt not being tethered to the Neanderthal Champ Hardy, the first time I had been single since high school.

Just as we were entering the town limits I was pulled from my day dreaming by a flash of red hair, green and black as the truck sped past, pressing my nose against the window trying to make sense of what I saw, my fuzzy vision finding a tall lean slightly toned body with flame red hair tied up high in a tight ponytail, black work out shorts and green sports bra running in the opposite direction to ours. It could only have been Sheriff Haught, the sight made my breathing catch slightly, how was she so comfortable running without a jacket or top on it was so cold outside I needed to sleep with my bonus blanket at night. She really was giving an alternative meaning to her surname I wondered to myself letting a small grin spread across my face.

Before I knew it we were pulling up outside Shorty’s and suddenly all I wanted to do was sing and dance and let some steam off. Having to leap down out of the back of Wynonna’s truck I joyfully stumble towards the front doors of Shorty’s. Pulling the door open with probably more force than was needed and stumbling in the door closely followed by Wynonna and Doc, Dolls killed the engine and stashed the keys to the truck in his pocket.

“Shorty three shots of the good stuff, and whatever Dolls wants as well” Wynonna hollers pulling up a stool at the bar eyeing the patrons warily before her eyes settle on a group of young guys situated in the back of the bar crowded around the pool table.

I stumble around the back of the bar to the music system grabbing the remote and punching at buttons in a determined fashion trying to get the music system to obey my needs. Suddenly a pair of large strong calloused but warm and soft hands grabs me by the waist and picks me up with little to no effort transporting me back around the bar to the stool beside Wynonna causing a yelp of surprise to escape my mouth.

“Waverly, you’re not working so stay on this side of the bar today okay” Shorty smiled down at me his salt and pepper hair slicked back, his goatee matching his hair twitching softly his dark eyes glinting with care and love like a father figure as he moved back to the other side of the bar.

“I just wanted the music on Shorty we’re celebrating!” I whine like a small child caught with a candy bar before dinner, trying my best to pull out my super sweet puppy dog eyes in order to get my own way.

Shorty smiles at himself and shakes his head hitting a button on the music system causing it to come to life before grabbing three shot glasses and setting them on the bar with a half bottle of whisky and a tall tumbler of sweet tea for Dolls before moving down the bar to serve more waiting regulars. Clumsily Wynonna pours three measures of whisky then pushes one of the glasses towards Doc and the other towards me, grabbing her glass and swiftly tossing the shot down her throat.

I take my shot as well, subconsciously bopping in my seat to the beat of the music feeling the warmth of the whisky take over me yet again, my muscles relaxing and my thoughts subsiding allowing my body to relax.

Suddenly the acrid scent of sweat and cheap cologne mixed with stale beer hit my nostrils, at the same time I noticed Doc shift in his seat adjusting his jacket to show the six shooter sitting on his hip and Wynonna stiffen in her chair just as putrid hot breath hit the back of my neck and sweaty rough hands grabbed at my hips.

“Babe ready to give me my apology? Because I’m ready to listen” I felt Champ try to whisper seductively into my ear but all I felt was repulsed. It felt like a leering old man at a strip club trying to get a private show without paying.

I can feel Wynonna about to get out of her seat so put my hand on her arm blindly trying to reassure her that I was okay and could handle the problem myself.

“Champ, I don’t want to apologise, because I don’t have anything to be sorry for” I say calmly as I swing round in my seat dislodging his hands “ And don’t call me babe ever again, I’m not your babe, I’m not your girlfriend and you so much as think of touching me again and I will personally make sure every girl in a hundred mile radius is aware of your inability to make a girl orgasm, that’s right I faked it for four years Champ!” Letting my voice rise so everyone in the bar could hear that last part for added effect, noting the anger spread over his face as he took in every word I said. His right arm shot out suddenly grabbing my hair roughly and yanking me off my seat.

“You stupid little bitch! You need to learn your place and I’m gonna teach you” He spits the rage causing foam to form at the edges of his mouth, the grip causing me to yelp and whimper in pain and fear, I had known Champ since high school and he had never been this violent.

“Champ, get the fuck out of my bar” Shorty growls as he cocks his shotgun pointing it at Champ, just as Doc pulls back the hammer of his six shooter and presses it to the back of Champs head, I hadn’t even noticed Doc moving from his seat.

Champ let his hand fall from my hair putting both up in an act of surrender and slid past Doc towards the door, Doc keeping pace with his gun still pressed firmly behind Champ. The front door swung open and Champs silhouette shuffled out of the door as Doc stood in the doorway watching him go on his way before turning and swaggering back to his seat.

“Babygirl, are you okay?” Wynonna asks, shuffling closer to me to put her arm around my shoulders and rub soft soothing circles on my upper arm.

“I’m fine ‘Nonna, just didn’t realise he was such an asshole” I could feel my body vibrating with the adrenaline but also near floating with relief knowing I wouldn’t need to deal or see Champ ever again. “Now let’s relax and get shit faced” turning and grabbing the bottle off the bar and pouring another set of shots quickly downing mine before pouring myself another shot.

“Okay babygirl, whatever you want to do” Wynonna slurs gently slapping my back as she slides off her seat downing her shot and beginning to sway to the rock country music playing over the sound system.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several hours later and an unknown amount of alcohol I could barely lift my head off the sticky surface of the bar and Wynonna was busy hustling to crowd of guys at the pool tables, Doc was making conversation with Shorty about an upcoming Poker game. Pulling my phone from my pocket I scroll through my contacts trying to find someone to spend the night with me, deleting Champs number as I came across highly doubting I would ever hear from him ever again.

Giving up I decide to take a walk and try to clear my head grabbing my jacket off my stool and stumbling out of the front door pulling my coat tight around my body to keep the chilled air from touching my clothing. Stumbling down the street in no particular direction at all letting the cold air whip at my face and tangle my hair across my line of sight.

“Miss Earp, are you okay” That soft familiar voice wafts towards me causing me too stumble as I turned to find the source of the voice, a flash of red hair peeking out from under a crockpot style motorcycle helmet, aviator style glasses framing dusty pink lips and sinful dimples. A dark leather jacket sitting tight over Sheriff Haught’s shoulders, glancing down I notice a Triumph Bonneville between the Sheriff’s legs, a bag of Chinese takeout balanced on the petrol tank of the bike.

“Hi Sheriff, sorry just walking off some liquor. What are you upto?” I slur trying to look casual. How can she look so effortless attractive, I mean I can appreciate how attractive a woman is without it making me a lesbian surely!

“Grabbing take out, about to spend the night cuddled up with CJ watching cookery programmes on Netflix.” The taller red head smiles her dimples popping even further as she gestures at the bag of Chinese food before rubbing a hand over the back of her neck.

“That sounds like a good night, Sheriff. CJ is a lucky guy!” I feel a blush warm my cheeks as I let my eyes drift down to her well defined legs sporting black skinny jeans and thick soled leather boots. Taking in how powerful yet feminine they were.

“Actually” The red head chuckles, “CJ is my German Shepard, she’s my cuddles partner” Her grin spreading slightly causing the dimples to pop slightly more, straight white teeth glistening.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought you were talking about your boyfriend, I’m sorry” I blush deeper pulling my coat closer to my body shuffling my feet self-consciously.

“No don’t worry, my mistake Miss Earp I should have made it clear, I don’t have a boyfriend, never really found guys that attractive to be honest” With that she starts to fiddle with the ignition key to the bike. “I have plenty of take out if you want to join me and save me from a lonely Saturday night by myself”

“I, I are you sure” I stutter “I mean I don’t want to impose at all, and please call me Waverly” Shuffling my feet again and picking at a loose thread from my jacket.

“I wouldn’t be asking if you would be now would I Waverly” Nicole smiles gently tapping the seat behind her invitingly. Putting emphasise on my name.

“Okay lead the way sheriff” I grin wolfishly stepping off the curb and slinging my leg over the back of the motorbike letting my hands settle on Nicole’s sides gently gripping the soft leather as she turned the engine over and kicked up the footrest.

“If I get to call you Waverly you have to at least call me Nicole” The red head throws back as she backs the bike from the curb before throttling the thrumming power and guiding the bike down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicoles pov next and gonna delve more into her backstory regarding the stalking, as couldn't really think of a good reason for her to move to purgatory so figured would explore that idea some.


	5. Running shoes and Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Nicole backstory and friendly fluff.

Picking my head back off the desk and rubbing my hands over my face I take a deep breath before shifting out of my chair and moving to the closet to grab my running shoes, settling back on the chair to tie them up.

Opening a drawer in the desk and grabbing my arm band for my phone and a pair of headphones scrolling through Spotify picking out a random playlist of my favourite running songs. Fastening my armband around my right arm and placing the headphones in my ears and almost jumping from my seat. Striding firmly towards my front door and out not bothering to lock it knowing that CJ will be sat on the other side expectantly and able to give any unwanted intruders a shock.

Jogging casually to my garage I lift one of the doors revealing the newly installed home gym, featuring free weighs, a treadmill and free standing punch bag along with a speed ball suspended from the ceiling, on the other side of the double garage my pride and joy my Triumph Bonneville sits lightly covered in a dust cover to keep the elements off it even though its kept inside the garage all year round. I internally promise myself to take it out for a run when I get back from my run.

Turning up the music on my phone I start off my doing repetitions of different punch combinations on the large punch bag throwing all my weight behind each move.

/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of hours had passed since I had first started taking out all my frustrations in my home gym, I figured I was better to start running now or I would never make it my normal five kilometres that I normally do. Closing the garage up I take off down my short drive cutting up onto the main roads choosing to run out of town down the smaller roads rather than into town letting my legs do all the hard work pumping my arms hard and trying my best to regulate my breathing.

I wasn’t that long into my run when I noticed the familiar rumbling front of Wynonna’s truck speeding along towards town. Wynonna’s tell tall dark brown hair flickering in the passenger’s seat, and Dolls statuesque figure behind the steering wheel. As the vehicle got closer I could see honey brown hair whipping around in the back seat behind Dolls and Doc’s familiar black hat peaking over the top of Wynonna’s head signalling that Doc was in the back of the truck as well.

Focusing on my breathing and my pace I turned my eyes back to the road, I had no business crushing on Waverly Earp, she was a straight girl involved with the local man-whore no matter how much better she was then that poor excuse for a relationship. I let myself run until I hit the sign signalling the end of the city limits slowing my pace and using the frame to press my body against to stretch out my legs preventing cramps before making my back to my house. Letting the music set the pace of my run back letting everything wash away from my.

My thoughts run away from me drifting back to when I stayed in Calgary, a smile forming at the edge of my mouth as I let my memories take the forefront of my mind my legs carrying me home automatically.

**_ 3 Years ago _ **

_Loud thumping music pours from my headphones swinging loose from my hand as I gaze up at the rock cliff in front of me admiring the sheer beauty of the nature surrounding me. A warm calloused hand grabs my shoulder causing me to turn slightly to my right; a dark skinned woman with short dark hair a bright pink singlet hangs loose covering the top of her black yoga pants._

_“Race you to the top” Shae grins and launches herself at the rock face, forgoing the standard safety ropes._

_I let out a slight chuckle before pushing my headphones back into my ears and sprang after her letting the music drive my muscles, focusing on the beautiful long toned legs making quick workup the rock face._

  * _-_



_Laying on the top of the rock face gazing at the clouds  and enjoying the bright late morning sun against my skin I can feel Shae flop down beside me, we had become fast friends and climbing buddies during our short time in Nevada._

_“Your fast Red, I swear you’re like Spiderman or something the way you climb” Shae chuckles pouring water out of her flask over her head._

_I can’t help letting my eyes wonder over her delicate features taking in how attractive Shae looks in this lighting, hell in any situation I had seen her in._

_“I have a spare ticket for Britney tonight, would you like to grab some dinner then maybe go with me?” I break out my most charming smile letting my eyes glitter with flirtation._

_“Are you asking me out on a date Red?” Shae smirks from behind her water flask. ”Because if you are you can pick me up at seven pm” Using her hands to push herself off the ground before sauntering towards the trail that leads down the mountain._

_I scramble to my feet hastily taking off down the trail after her._

  * _\- -  -_



_My head felt fit to burst with the bright light streaming through the open curtains. I rub my face in the pillow trying to drown out the low buzz of my hangover shuffling my legs under the covers and bumping against another warm soft tone leg, freezing like a deer caught in headlights. The warm body I had sudden become aware of shuffled a soft delicate hand tracing the contours of my spine. Huffing slightly under my breath I turn my head half in fear of who I was about to face and half exhaustion._

_“Morning Red, want me to order in room service?” Shae’s sweet voice lilted as my eyes found hers. Dark hair tousled creamy dark skin absorbing the sun that flowed over it._

_Pushing myself up on my elbows I take in the view beside me before shifting onto my back and taking in the hotel room around us, clothes strewn haphazardly over the floor. Obviously we had had a really good date last night. I rub my hands over my face, feeling cold metal graze against my cheek._

_“Coffee, please” I mumble taking in the strange feeling of metal before looking down at my hands, shock dawning over me slowly as I took in the ring a simple gold band adorning the ring finger of my left hand._

_“You alright Red, you look a bit peaky” Shae asks running her hand over my shoulders sitting up further in the bed before reaching to her side of the bed and picking up the receiver of the hotel phone punching a couple of numbers then quietly asking for a pot of coffee and two stacks of pancakes. Clicking the receiver back in its cradle Shae turns once more to me._

_“Nicole, do you remember what happened last night?” Concern laced her quiet soft tone._

_“I remember dinner and the concert and after that it gets hazy I remember drinks and lots of them.” I mumble still staring at my hand “Where did I get the ring from?” Holding my left hand up to show Shae the offending piece of jewellery a look of confusion playing across my face._

_“So you don’t remember us getting these then” Shae holds up her left hand showing the simple gold band adorning her ring finger. A soft smile gently pulling at her lips._

_“No I don’t sorry, when and where did we get these, what jewellers is open late at night?” I mumble just as a gentle knock floats through the hotel room door. Causing me to pull the sheets high around my body as Shae slipped out of the bed and threw on a white cotton robe she had retrieved off the floor. Walking to the door to greet the room service._

_“Nicole, we got married last night!” Shae remarks just as she tugs open the door nodding to let the attendant enter the room with the room service trolley._

_“Congratulations” The curly haired attendant smiled as he pushed the brakes of the trolley quickly making eye contact with myself then Shae before backing out the room quickly._

_My jaw hung open in disbelief at Shae’s statement my brain temporarily short circuiting. Hysteria took over causing my shoulders to shake violently with my laughter, tears forming in my eyes. Then before I could react Shae was leaning over my body her lips finding my neck trailing softly up to the bottom of my ear lobe._

**_ 1 year ago _ **

_The entire department had been running themselves into the ground to find a serial murderer who had been on a spree throughout Calgary claiming the innocent lives of over a dozen young women. I was finally going home to sleep after spending the last forty eight hours in the station chasing down every lead I could find. I dug the keys out of my jacket pocket and fished for the key to my front door as I reached the top of the stairs. Exhaustion was consuming my body as I unlocked my front door and slipped inside my apartment greeting CJ and AJ before grabbing their food off the top of the fridge and appeasing their whimpers._

_Kicking off my shoes I move through my small yet comfortable apartment unbuckling my trousers as I kick open my bedroom door only to stop stock still, I knew I was sleep deprived but I also knew how I had left my room before starting my shift two days ago. And I most certainly hadn’t left my dresser drawers open or my diary lying out on my pillow._

_Pulling my concealed weapon from my sock without taking my eyes off the room I check the clip is in right and begin to scan my entire apartment. My heart beating so loud I can feel it ringing in my ears. Once I made sure my apartment was secure and I was the only one in it, I called the station calling in the disturbance but unable to give an exact time of the break in Captain Nedley demanded I had a uniformed officer stationed outside my building all night in case the intruder came back. I fell into a fitful sleep, probably only because of the sheer exhaustion that was flooding my body._

**_ 11 months ago _ **

_The entire department was in our local bar celebrating after finally catching the piece of crap serial murderer we had been chasing for the past month. Justice was going to be served soon and any decent jury would make sure he would never see the light of day again for the rest of his life._

_“Haught” Nedley grunted raising his whisky glass in my direction “Any news on that break in?” he asks in a low raspy tone trying not to draw attention to the sensitive subject in front of my colleagues._

_“No sir, there was no finger prints and nothing was taken just moved about is all.” I confirm in my most professional manner trying not to show how unnerved it made me feel._

_“And this is the second apartment and second break in, is that correct” Nedley questions swirling his half drank whisky around before downing it in one eyeing me out of the corner of his eye half in concern half professional scepticism._

_“Yes sir, I thought if I moved and put all my mail as care of the station that it would prevent it from happening again but appears not” I down the dregs of my beer before placing the bottle back on the bar and signalling to the barmen for another round._

_“Haught, I think we need to consider opening an active investigation and moving you to an undisclosed address with uniforms present.” Nedley grunts nodding his head in thanks to the barman as he picks his glass up and taking a long sip, sighing as he sets the glass back on the bar._

_“Sir, I appreciate the concern, however I refuse to go into a safe house or take uniforms off the streets. I’m able to protect myself sir” Smiling at the barman as he moves back down the bar I take a long pull from my beer as I shift in my seat to face Nedley completely showing him my conviction about not needing the special treatment._

_“Just be careful Haught” Nedley chides as he swallows the rest of his drink settling the glass on the bar before clapping my shoulder and moving towards the front door of the bar, tipping his hat at those he passed in a sign of farewell._

 

Before I know it I find myself on my front porch, my chest heaving slightly trying to pull in all the oxygen in the world. My muscles burn from fatigue clapping CJ as the over excited German Shepard whines with excitement at my return. I can always rely on CJ to make me feel loved, like her entire life revolves around me walking through that door, I leave the front door open like I do most of my days off letting her lounge around the yard instead of cooping her up inside.

Kicking my running shoes off and padding through to my kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and setting the icy bottle against the back of my neck attempting to cool myself down before cracking the bottle open and draining it to quench my thirst. Striping my shorts then sports bra off I head into my shower room, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up, Feeling warm fur wind its way around my legs I look down to see AJ stood expectantly staring up at me in nothing but my pants.

“What do you want you weird little lesbian cat” I chuckle bending down to give her a quick scratch around her ears before peeling off my pants and stepping into the shower letting the hot water beat down on my fatigued muscles. Rotating my shoulders letting the bone and sinew crunch and pop to get some relief then rotating my hips for the same effect I start to soap up my body using my hands to massage out any muscle knots I can reach.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel off the towel rail and wrapping it around my body moving to my bedroom and flopping down on my bed not bothering to dry my hair or put clothes on.

Before I knew it I was stirring as CJ licked my left foot groaning I rolled over to check the time on my alarm clock, it was ten past four I had passed out for at least three hours after my shower. Shuffling off the bed and shedding my now damp cold towel I shuffle over to my dresser pulling open my underwear drawer and pulling out a plain black t-shirt bra and matching boy shorts throwing them on before grabbing a dark grey v neck t shirt which hangs loose on me and black skinny jeans. Padding back through to my living room I scoop my phone up from where I had dumped it on the side table unlocking the screen and opening my Spotify streaming the first playlist to fall under my thumb to my Bluetooth speakers. Shuffling over to my refrigerator opening the door and looking for something, anything to eat that wasn’t a protein bar.

After staring into the barren contents of my refrigerator sparse except for the six pack of beers and bottled water I always kept in it along with ground coffee and soya milk. Huffing I close the door and lean my head against it, there was no option but take away, I would go to the store tomorrow and pick up groceries. Grabbing a pair of socks off the clothes horse grabbing my leather boots and plopped down on the sofa putting my socks and boots on, grabbing my wallet from the side table where I had left it earlier, shoving it in my back pocket before grabbing a dark leather motorcycle jacket from one of the pegs scooping a key out of the bowl on the small shelf below the coat hooks beside my front door and pulling the door closed behind me leaving CJ in my front yard snoozing in a patch of sunshine

Opening the door to my garage, gently I push the idle beast which is my Triumph Bonneville out of the garage before closing the door behind me. Throwing one leg over the bike before grabbing my helmet off the handlebar and settling it on my head fastening he under chin strap securely, slotting the key in the ignition and kicking the bikes ignition over. Pulling down my drive and making my way towards the Chinese on the main street on Purgatory.

Pulling my bike up to the curb outside of the Chinese, killing the engine and resting my helmet on the seat I wonder into the restaurant to place my order of tofu stir fry, and vegetable spring rolls along with vegetable fired rice and broccoli with cashews. Sitting patiently at the front window as I wait for my order to be served letting my mind drift again this time to how nice it had been to let loose last night although I can’t remember much except from playing pool for a bit with Wynonna and accidentally using the yellow ball as the cue ball for the entire game, getting confused when I potted it and it refused to come back out.

“Sheriff, your orders ready” The teenage clerk called from behind the counter setting a plastic bag on the counter and reading the attached ticket “That’ll be twenty two thirty five please Sheriff” He smiled as I approached the counter handing over a few bills

“Keep the change” I squint at his name badge “Jeremy, have a nice night” I smile as I turn and head out of the Chinese, settling back on my bike the bag of Chinese balanced on the petrol tank I glance down the street and notice a visibly drunk Waverly stumbling in my direction. ‘ Time to repay a favour I guess’ I think to myself letting myself sit there a moment longer than I needed until Waverly was closer.

“Miss Earp, are you okay?” I ask softly trying not to spook the young woman who seems wrapped up in her own little world. Causing her to spin slightly off balance, her eyes roaming wildly trying to take in everything around her.

“Hi Sheriff, sorry just walking off some liquor. What are you upto?” Waverly slurs even with the attempt to cover up just how drunk she was.

“Grabbing take out, about to spend the night cuddled up with CJ watching cookery programmes on Netflix.” I reply softly hoping I didn’t quite seem so boring and mundane letting a soft smile spread over my face nerves causing me to rub the back of my neck.

  “That sounds like a good night, Sheriff. CJ is a lucky guy!” Waverly mumbles her cheeks’ reddening with what I presume is a chill since she is bundled up in her coat like she is wondering the artic plains. Her eyes drifting again this time downwards.

 “Actually” The red head chuckles, “CJ is my German Shepard, she’s my cuddles partner” I grin sheepishly realising that Waverly still didn’t know I was a lesbian trying to figure out how to discretely tell a drunk Waverly I was gay floated through my subconscious.

 “Oh I’m sorry I thought you were talking about your boyfriend, I’m sorry” Waverly blushed pulling her coat even tighter around herself shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“No don’t worry, my mistake Miss Earp I should have made it clear, I don’t have a boyfriend, never really found guys that attractive to be honest” I shrug as I place the ignition key back in its place, well if that didn’t make it clear that I was gay I don’t know what else would “I have plenty of take out if you want to join me and save me from a lonely Saturday night by myself” I catch myself blurting out before I know it.

“I, I are you sure” Waverly stutters her eyes glistening with quiet mischief “I mean I don’t want to impose at all, and please call me Waverly” She begins to shuffle again this time her confidence evaporating as she plays with a loss thread on her jacket.

“I wouldn’t be asking if you would be now would I Waverly” I smile my most charming smile gently tapping the seat behind me in what I hope to be an inviting manner. Letting Waverly’s name roll from my tongue letting it sit there like a silent exclamation in the air between us.

“Okay lead the way sheriff” Waverly gives a wolfish grin as she steps off the curb expertly moving a leg over the back of my bike her hand finding their way to rest on my sides her fingers gently digging in the leather of my jacket as I kicked the footrest up and brought the engine to life.

 “If I get to call you Waverly you have to at least call me Nicole” I call back over my shoulder backing the bike away from the curb slightly before gently gripping the throttle and twisting feeling the power of the engine push the bike as I guide it gently down the street.

The ride back to my house was blurry the warmth of Waverly’s arms tucked around my sides, the smell of her hair whipping around faint in my lungs her hot breath tickling the gap between my helmet and my jacket. ‘This was a bad idea, Waverly is drunk and I have a crush’ was all I chanted the entire way back with my internal monologue suddenly chewing my bottom lip with anxiety.

Pulling up my driveway I slow the bike to a stop killing the engine and removing my helmet.

“Give me a minute and I’ll put this in the garage and then we can eat” I say over my shoulder to Waverly as she teetered off the back of the bike grabbing the bag of take-out from the petrol tank in the process. Swinging one leg back over the bike I begin to push it into the garage, quickly undoing my helmet and throwing it on the handlebar as I always did before rubbing my face ‘What are you getting yourself into Haught’. I plaster my most confident smile on my face and rake my fingers through my hair as I stride back out of the garage with artificial confidence only to be stopped in my tracks by the sight in front of me.

Waverly was crouched on the lawn the bag of take-out lying forgotten by her side as she cooed in a baby voice over CJ playfully ruffling her fur as she stroked up and down her back before CJ rolled over exposing her underside showing she wanted her stomach scratched. Waverly obliged happily causing small happy whimpers to escape CJ’s muzzle as she wriggled in happiness. The smile that spreads over my face now isn’t forced but instead genuine wondering at how Waverly almost instinctually can get anybody or anything to trust her the second she steps into they’re lives. I softly clear my throat not really wanting to break up the scene unfolding in front of me if it wasn’t for my hunger.

“Ugh Waverly, meet CJ my ferocious guard dog AJ is inside she is the real security around here. Want to eat on the porch or inside?” I start joking before letting my hunger take over.

“Inside is good, oh AJ is she just as cute as CJ here?” Waverly beams up at me straightening up causing her drunken legs to wobble slightly at the sudden movements she was trying.

“AJ is gorgeous, however not quite as attainable, she hates just about everybody. Especially men for some reason, she’s been like that since before I adopted her.” I reply, gently guiding Waverly towards the porch steps before opening the front door and signally for her to enter.

Shrugging my jacket off and hanging it back in its place throwing the Triumph’s keys back on the bowl where they belong. Before holding my hand out to take Waverly’s coat hanging it up carefully. I watch Waverly take in my living space like a child seeing the zoo for the first time, she is walking lowly along my bookshelves running her finger of the spines of my books mouthing the titles silently. Turning she sets the bag of take-out on the coffee table before moving to read the titles of my DVD section.

Quietly I retrieve plates and cutlery from my kitchen along with a couple of bottles of water setting them on the coffee table before sliding onto the floor in front of my sofa taking in how amazed Waverly appeared by her surroundings.

“I haven’t seen anyone with such eclectic reading, or such intelligent reading, I mean you’ve read Freud and also physics and sociology also comic books and Pratchett. Sorry I’m rambling I get like this when I find out new stuff that interests me. We should eat, what were you going to watch with CJ tonight?” Waverly whirlwinds as she rounds the coffee table and softly slumps onto the sofa beside me, close enough I feel the heat resonating off her leg closest to me.

My breath hitches and my palms start to get sweaty, ’It’s not a date Haught she is a tipsy friend having take-out’ I silently chant to myself as I pull out the take out tubs from the bag and set them on the table.

“So I have tofu stir fry, and vegetable spring rolls along with vegetable fired rice and broccoli with cashews. Take whatever you fancy having honestly. Ugh well I was gonna watch Netflix probably something like Nailed it.” I could feel myself getting flustered confessing my guilty pleasure of watching bad food programmes waving my hands in the general direction of the take-out tubs.

“Oh are you a vegetarian? I heard about Nailed it, but I never actually watched it, can we watch that? I think I would like it.” Waverly spiels out at high speed again barely containing her excitement. A shy smile spreading over her lips, as she reached forward opening a take-out tubs before grabbing a fork and plate dishing some of each onto her plate and settling back into her seat.

I push forward duplicating her reactions feeling CJ push past me trying to worm her way onto the sofa behind me.

“Hey CJ we have guests, you’re not allowed on the sofa when we have guests remember” I chide my big fluff ball of a dog reaching behind me gently to nudge her.

“Oh it’s fine, she can keep my feet warm plus she looks like she likes a good cuddle” Waverly hums between mouthfuls of food gently pushing my shoulder as I lean back again.

“Fine but if she gets too much just push her off the sofa” I grab the remotes for my TV and my Playstation four from where I left them under the coffee table turning on both devices and opening the Netflix app.

“I can’t say no to those incredible puppy dog eyes!” Waverly chimed in a sing song manner focusing her attention on the TV screen as Nailed It started to play.

I was barely able to think in a straight coherent pattern (pun intended I guessed) Waverly Earp the prettiest girl I had ever seen, the walking embodiment of perfection and loveliness was sat on my sofa eating take out watching bad TV programmes slightly tipsy from a long day of drinking. A long comfortable silence falling over us as we ate our food silently watching our show occasionally laughing at the outcomes of the challenges neither feeling the pressure to make conversation.

“Can I ask a question?” Waverly quietly pipes up half way through our third episode. Her tone almost ashamed to be curious.

“You just did” I grin over my shoulder earning an eye roll from the slowly sobering brunette perched with her feet and lower legs tucked under CJ “Sure thing what is it?” Turning my torso slightly so I can keep eye contact with Waverly, who was fumbling with the sleeve of her long sleeved crop top glancing at me from behind her eye lashes? ‘She must be completely unaware of how gorgeous she looks doing that’ is all that can roll through my mind as I feel a slight blush start to creep up my neck and over my ears, my heart starting to pound slightly faster in my chest as the want in the base of my stomach builds silently.

“Smart ass” Waverly chides swiping at my shoulder “I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want it’s totally up to you, no pressure at all, I mean you can tell me to shut up if you want…” She begins to ramble her nerves showing as she begins twirling her fingers fidgeting out her confusion and embarrassment.

“Waverly, you can ask me anything, I promise I’ll try my best to answer any questions you have as best as I can” I try to reassure Waverly gently laying my hand on hers trying to still her fidgeting feeling a sudden shock run through my skin at the contact with hers. Momentarily I forget what I’m doing staring deep into Waverly’s hazel eyes my heart pounding in my ears my lower stomach clenching in anticipation of something I know can’t happen.

“Nicole, what did you say to Officer Lonnie earlier?” Waverly mumbles  her eyes casting down to CJ’s head moving to start stroking her long fur around her ears causing her to twitch in her sleep.

Suddenly my palms stopped sweating so much and my heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach for no apparent reason ‘god I really am falling for her, I’m such a useless baby dyke sometimes’.

“Oh… Erm nothing Waves I just told him not to bother is all, didn’t want to make your day any worse than it was I guess.” I stutter out casting my eyes to CJ’s long hairy body stretched over the length of my sofa her chest softly rising and falling as she dozed in the comfort of Waverly’s presence, is it normal to be jealous of a dog? My blush was starting to creep over my cheeks now.

“Okay, thank you, you didn’t need to do that though, I was speeding!” The small woman softly replies from her seat going back to fidgeting with her sleeves.

Just as I was about to reply the ball of ginger fluff appeared on the back of my sofa announcing AJ’s presence and demands to be the centre of attention.

“Oh is this your cat, she is precious! How adorable is she right now?” Waverly coos her attention being dragged to the ginger cat on the back of the sofa.

“Yeah that’s AJ, just watch she doesn’t really like people” I push myself off from the floor welcoming the break in questioning as I didn’t know how I would get out of explaining that I would most likely shoot someone for Waverly if she asked me too, which was ridiculous because I had only known her for about twenty four hours. “Want a beer?” As I pad through to the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling a bottle for myself relishing the cold air on my pink cheeks.

“Yes please, although if you have stronger I wouldn’t mind getting my buzz back” I hear her reply from the sofa, I turn looking around trying to figure out if I did have any liquor since I rarely drank it.

Padding back through to the living room sporting two beers and two shot glasses in my hands a bottle of tequila tucked under my arm.

“No whisky, but I have tequila if that’s any good” I turn to give Waverly her beer and find the most traitorous sight ever, AJ curled on Waverly’s lap purring contently and CJ continues to doze with her head on Waverly’s lower legs having barely moved. “What the hell, little traitors” my jaw hangs slack at the view, oh how badly I wanted to be on the sofa tucked up behind Waverly gently stroking circles on her arms feeling our bodies pressed together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For the second morning in a row I wake with a dry mouth, a million tiny pick axes swinging in my skull, blood rushing through my ears. Last thing I remember was Waverly’s phone going off and her answering slurring her words as she told Wynonna she was safe and she was at a friend’s house blowing off steam.

Feeling the hot sun beating through the window over my bare legs I registered I had been alert enough to get myself into my room and change out of my clothes into an oversized shirt and at least flop onto my bed. Fumbling I try to pull my covers over my chilled body grabbing at the edge and pulling at the lump of the covers beside me.

“Mmmmmmmhm, no I’m all cosy” Is mumbled from the pile of covers causing me to freeze. Sitting up further on my elbows trying not to disturb the person next to me as I glance around the room; yep definitely my room looking down I notice the oversized  grey shirt but also register the lack of underwear; what the hell happened last night? ‘That is the last time I drink with an Earp sister’ I scold myself running a sweaty hand over my face before turning to try and figure out who is in my bed and potentially who I had a one night stand with.

“Sorry, just my legs are cold” I softly reply hoping for the person to maybe wake up and sit up slowly giving me time to recover some modesty. The only thing that happened was the body under the covers rolled slightly huffing before throwing an arm out with a handful of covers gathered in the fist at the end of it.

“There you go is that better?” The body murmured again showing no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Giving up with my original tactic I decide to get up and go find Waverly, after making coffee. Coffee was definitely needed in order to help me survive this god awful hangover.

I slip out of bed silently finding my jeans abandoned on the floor at the end of the bed pulling them on forgoing pants and socks I slip out of my room silently and down the hall. Padding softly into my living room CJ whines jumping from the sofa to greet me, AJ stretches lazily from where she is perched on my armchair a pathetic meowl escaping indicating she wanted fed, there was no sign of Waverly in my living room, padding through to my kitchen I said a silent prayer of thanks for having upgraded my dying coffee machine after I moved to one that had a timer on it. Pouring myself a cup of steaming coffee adding sweetener to it, before padding back through my house trying to locate Waverly, her clothes were folded neatly in a pile on the armchair in my guest room the bed ruffled like she had slept in it. My bathroom was empty so strolling silently back to my room I decided it was time to figure out who was in my bed.

Opening the door to my bedroom my breath hitched then escaped my lungs completely, my jaw became slack and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

“Waverly, why are you in my bed?” I choke out fear and panic resonating through me ‘had we slept together, was I that drunk I made a move on my crush?’ I was too drunk last night to remember it, and a night with Waverly Earp is a night I definitely would want to remember. My brain was scrambling to grasp at drunken memories of last night.


	6. Vanilla dipped donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a realisation.  
> Nicole lives upto a stereotype and they both have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in a day simply due to my mental work schedule consuming everything at the moment.

Nicole was warm her skin soft against mine, her hands warm and soft yet slight callouses on the tips of her fingers, her toned body flexing, taught muscles softened by her creamy skin. Her dusky lips parted slightly a heavy breath escaping her lips, brown eyes giving over to her dilating dark pupils. Her body pressed softly against mine, her breasts bare pressing into mine, her long legs strong and lean either side of my hips supporting her weight as her right hand is above my head her left roaming up and down my side. Her touch electrifies my skin driving a heat through my blood that settles in my lower abdomen. I whine in anticipation as her left hand reaches my hip tracing the bony outline, her lips finding their way to my neck gently grazing the delicate skin over my pulse point, her hot breath causing my breathing to hitch and my heart to race.

I was so warm and comfy bundled up under the soft covers it was too early as far as my tequila addled brain could comprehend then the covers were being tugged causing my warm cocoon to shift letting in a slight draft of cold air.

“Mmmmmmmhm, no I’m all cosy” I mumble, this seems to stop the covers being moved from my nest.

“Sorry, just my legs are cold” a soft familiar voice floats through the covers, my brain to addled to compute anything further than the fact they were cold, huffing I grab a handful of the covers and thrust it out hoping this will prevent my dozing state being disturbed anymore, I don’t think my head could take it.

“There you go is that better?” I snuggle further not really waiting to hear a reply as I let my dreams consume my attention again. Hoping to slip back into the dream I had been enjoying so much.

Nicole’s mouth was working its way from my left hip to the right dipping slightly, hot breath causing me to gasp and wriggle in anticipation. She hesitates raising her head making eye contact silently seeking permission, her brown eyes alight with desire and I nod pulling my bottom lip between my teeth silently holding my breath. Her lips wander lower littering soft barely there kisses causing my hips to cant into the feeling of her touch, finally her mouth is over my lips pressing firm kisses, I can feel the smirk pulling at her lips as she pins my hips with her hands to prevent me wriggling as her tongue darted out exploring my inner lips already wet with arousal.

I sit bolt upright in the unfamiliar bed my heart pounding in my chest as I gather my breath ‘It was just a dream’ I mumble to myself pulling the covers tighter around my chest, looking down I notice the loose vest I was wearing and feel the soft cotton of sleep shorts, glancing around the room I take in the modern furniture, a large soft looking armchair in the corner where a Sheriff’s Stetson sat proudly ‘I must be at Nicole’s’.

“Waverly, why are you in my bed?” Suddenly Nicole’s panicked voice breaks me from my curiosity, my head snaps around to the voice coming from the open doorway. Nicole stood in an oversized grey shirt and her black jeans from last night red hair mussed and stuck in all directions a confused look taking over her face.

“I… I…. I think I crept in to snuggle with you last night, sorry I get all affectionate when I’m drunk!” I mumble I knew I had a tendency to get cuddly when drunk but with the town’s sheriff, and also the incredible woman I had literally just had the most vivid sex dream about. I could feel my cheeks growing red; throwing the covers back off me I scoot to the edge of the bed and stand quickly.

“It’s okay, I just confused because you weren’t in the guest room where I’m pretty sure I left you last night.” Nicole smiles reassuring, something flits across her eyes though I couldn’t really tell what, maybe relief if I was too guess. Nicole moved further into the room her body seeming to spring from where she was previously frozen in place to her dresser opening the top drawer and pulling out items, judging by the size of them possibly underwear and a bra, followed by a top from another drawer and what appeared to be sweat pants. “I’m gonna go…” She gestured over her shoulder towards the hallway and the bathroom. Without anything further Nicole shuffled out keeping her gaze at her feet and from the angle I was at a slight blush over her cheeks.

Rubbing my hands over my face trying to disperse the remnants’ of my very inappropriate dream but the lingering tightness in my stomach is holding firm. I silently move down the hallway to the guest bedroom to collect my clothes and get changed, as I pass the bathroom door I notice it slightly ajar a flash of creamy skin as Nicole shuffles about reaching around her back to fasten her black t-shirt bra, the grey sweatpants hanging low on her hips the top of her black boy shorts peeking from the top. I felt my eyes glued to her taking in every inch as her defined muscles lengthened and shortened. It was near impossible to drag my eyes away from the vision in front of me but forced my legs to move me towards the guest room I push the door over behind me as I begin to pull off the vest and sleep shorts Nicole had loaned me and threw my own clothes back on, briefly checking my hair in the mirror and carding my fingers through it.

Quietly I walk back through the hallway vest and sleep shorts in hand the bathroom door is now open I quickly duck in tossing the sleep wear into the laundry basket before continuing down the hall and stairs, entering the living room the smell of coffee hit me in the face along with vanilla and the distinct smell of donuts cooking. Softly I walk through the living room and lean against the kitchen doorway watching as Nicole stood fishing donuts from the fryer on her counter resting them on kitchen towel before coating in what I presumed was a vanilla coating.

“So the myth of cops and donuts is true then.” I joke as I move further into the kitchen leaning my hip against the sink. Nicole glances over her shoulder rolling her eyes in mock irritation before turning back and grabbing a plate from one of the shelves above the counter. Her tank top riding up with the movement revealing a slight peek of the black boy shorts and toned pale skin just above her hip.

Nicole placed the donuts on the plate before turning a small grin on her face as she offered the plate in my direction signalling for me to help myself.

“Well I have to live up to at least one stereotype I guess” Nicole replies as she takes two cups from the cup stand on the counter top filling them with coffee from the French press pushing one closer to me before doctoring her coffee with sweetener and perching on the edge of the kitchen table and taking a donut practically inhaling it.

Taking a bite out of my donut I can’t help but let out a moan of appreciation at the warm sweet pastry, washing it down with a mouthful of the coffee Nicole had gave me caused another soft gasp to escape my lips, ‘this coffee was amazing, so much better than the crap Wynonna buys that just tastes burnt’. Glancing up Nicole has an odd expression on her face somewhere between shock, awe and dismay, almost instantly it is replaced with a shit eating grin her dimples popping and brown eyes sparkling.

“Want a minute alone there Waverly or a cold shower?” She asks with a cocky confident demeanour. I could feel my cheeks heating and probably flushing crimson with embarrassment.

“I just like to appreciate good food and drink is all, you got a problem with that Sheriff Haught?” I reply feeling extra sassy.

“No! Not at all just not my usual way of making beautiful women moan in pleasure.” Nicole replies quickly her eyes flashing with a flirtatious glint then immediately widen with a flash of what I can only guess to be fear. ‘Oh I’m pretty sure you have multiple ways of making women moan in pleasure. WAVERLY what the hell are you thinking Nicole is your friend you shouldn’t be thinking about her like that! She probably isn’t even interested in you like that…’ I argue with myself silently.

“Sorry that was inappropriate Waverly; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Nicole half whispers drawing me back out of my inner argument. Her grip tightening on her mug, her thumbs running over the rim of the cup softly shoulders drooping as she hung her head low gazing into the coffee cup like her life depended on it.

“No, no you didn’t honestly Nicole!” I step forward softly placing my hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. “I’m just not used to this sort of banter with my friends, we never really talk about intimate things like relationships or sex so it just took me off guard for a moment but it’s nice. I promise” I explain hoping to put her mind at ease. ‘Plus I really wouldn’t mind knowing how accurate my dream last night was’ I internally admit to myself.

“Wait not even Chrissy or Stephanie? What about Wynonna, surely you talk to someone about Champ and you.” Nicole asks a quizzical eyebrow tilt looking at me through her gorgeous long eye lashes her head still dipped slightly.

“Nope” I pop the p at the end “I just used the usual Earp coping strategy if I had relationship problems with Champ, you saw the end results last night.” I reply as the realisation hit me I had friends yes but nobody I ever felt as comfortable as Nicole with to discuss things with. Something about her gentle and kind nature put me at ease made me want to open up to her.

Nicole’s eye brows raise again with a silent question tilting her head slightly like an intrigued cat watching its prey but she doesn’t say anything letting me silently mull my thoughts over.

“I broke up with Champ yesterday so I decided to get drunk to process it all because that’s what Earp’s do, something goes wrong in life and you drink until you can barely walk and rely on kind thoughtful officers of the law to look after you. Thank you by the way I really mean it.” I gush feeling a raw emotion I couldn’t quite place something like happiness mixed with regret, not regret over ending things with Champ I mean I was settling when I really looked at how the relationship panned out, Champ essentially using me as arm candy and someone to warm his bed. But regret over the fact it took me so long to realise that Champ was nowhere near worthy of being with me, but the limited dating pool of Purgatory meant I had to.

“I’m sorry Waverly that must suck you guys were together for quite a while weren’t you?” Nicole murmurs sipping at her coffee before running her thumbs back round the rim of the mug.

“Not really no.” I sigh “I mean yeah from the age of sixteen it was all well and good when I was in high school but Champ was a lazy drunken frat boy without the brain cells, and unfortunately Purgatory has a really limited dating pool to pick from. So I settled, but the way he was acting yesterday was the straw that broke the camel’s back and I just realised I didn’t want to put up with his crap anymore.” It felt good to voice my feelings without someone telling me what to think, Gus telling me it was about time and Wynonna just giving sarcastic remarks and using it as an excuse to get blind drunk.

Nicole hums slightly in acknowledgement “Well if the dating pool is limited for you, I can imagine mine would be non-existent” Nicole laughs grabbing another donut from the plate I had placed next to her legs, her long toned legs, taking a large bite from the now cool donuts.

“Yeah Purgatory’s dating options are limited for the straight people, let alone for anyone on the LGBTIQA spectrum which sucks.” I breathe out as my eyes drift from Nicole’s down to her lips as she subconsciously licks the vanilla glaze off her top lip.

My mind starts drifting back to the other night my mind’s eye filling with memories of when Nicole had first walked into Shorty’s, I could feel a slight flush hitting my chest as I remember over filling the beer glass as I had watched her weave through the crowds to reach Wynonna, the way her tall lithe body moved with such grace and confidence, red hair framing her face perfectly pale skin glowing even in the dull light of the bar. Then when she smiled at me I could feel my heart rate pick up even though it shouldn’t have it made me feel like the only person in the world at that moment. How infectious her laugh was when she had become tipsy, how her jeans pulled tight as she bent at the hips lining up her shot at the pool table, taught muscles in her arms working so delicately but with so much power had me fumbling.

“Waves, Waves, you okay?” Nicole’s voice drew me back to the present with a shake of my head suddenly I was aware of her warm hand on my arm and it was sending small pulses of warmth through my entire body I could feel my mouth going dry clearing my throat softly.

“Ugh yeah sorry, just typical me spacing out sorry” I try to hid behind a lame excuse carding my fingers through my hair.

“I’m off today, do you have any plans?” Nicole removes her hand from where her fingers had softly been grazing my skin straightening herself out slightly before moving to slid off the table collecting both of our now finished coffee mugs and placing them in the sink before grabbing the cling wrap from the holder on the wall and wrapping the donuts.

“I’m working the close tonight so have to be back at Shorty’s just before three pm to get ready for work but nothing else, what about you?” I reply softly suddenly feeling shy beginning to fiddle with the hem of my sleeves.

“I was just thinking I haven’t really done anything there is to do here yet and was wondering if you would be up for maybe giving me a tour, but it’s okay I understand if you don’t want to hang out with the new kid in town.” Nicole smiles softly hip checking me as she moves past to the cupboard closest to the kitchen doorway reaching inside to pull out a bag of cat food and a can of wet cat food portioning it into the small silver bowl that sat on the floor, then repeating the process but this time with dog food into a much larger bowl. No sooner had Nicole finished preparing her pets breakfast the two furry creatures seemed to magically appear wolfing down their respective meals.

“No I would love to, what did you have in mind? How about we do something I’ve not done in ages?” I could feel my eyes light up and pulse jump slightly a nervousness overcoming my body I hadn’t felt in a long time, not since my first date with Champ.

“Okay, tell you what give me a few to get changed out of my comfy clothes and we can get going” Nicole smiles brightly a twinkle in her eye that made me feel so comforted, letting my eyes scan down Nicole’s body again taking in the tight fitting vest top clinging to her breasts smoothly transitioning over her taught abs showing off her soft feminine curves, piling softly at the top of the sweatpants hanging off her hips pulled tight over her thighs  the cuffed ankles accentuating her long legs bare feet with long toes with delicate baby blue painted toe nails.

“What you have on works great for it actually, comfy and casual is always good” I grin feeling a little self-conscious at how long I had been ogling Nicole and trying to push down the growing warmth in my lower stomach. ‘Stop it Waverly and get yourself together you are literally just getting to know her.’


	7. burgers and milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly learn new things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this posted.  
> Life has gotten crazy mad recently.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos

Opening the passenger door of my Mustang and stepping to the side to let Waverly into the car closing the door softly before jogging around the front of the car and hopping quickly into the driver’s side, buckling my seatbelt before turning in my seat letting a soft grin wash over my face.

“Where too Miss Daisy?” As I slip the keys into the ignition and the car roars to life.

“If you head towards the Earp homestead but don’t turn down the driveways keep going.” Waverly speaks softly, a wave of excitement running across her face.

“Sure thing, by the way what sorts of music do you listen too?” I ask fishing my phone of out my sweatpants’ pocket connecting it to the cars sound system and opening the Spotify app.

“I’ll listen to anything, even cheesy nineties’ pop, but I would never admit that to anyone normally.” Again Waverly breaks out that thousand watt smile that could make angels fall from heaven in awe, making my heart melt that little bit more.

“Cheesy nineties’ pop music it is then” I scroll through various playlists until I come across one suitable before hitting shuffle and placing my phone in its holder, letting the obnoxious pulse of Spice Girls fill the air contained in the car as we pull down my driveway and towards the Earp homestead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twenty minutes later and we’re pulling past the junction to the Earp homestead and following the small back round further out of the town limits.

“Waverly, where are we heading?” My interest was piqued and although I was new in town I still didn’t know what possible activity could lie so remote to the town that I had never heard about.

“There’s a ranch a couple of miles down here, they keep horses and the owners always let me come and help out mucking out stalls and in return they let me ride some of the horses, I haven’t actually been out riding in a while because I’ve been so busy.” Waverly rambles on in that way I have learnt in the past couple of day’s means she is nervous.

Instinctually I reach over and grasp her warm soft hand in mine hoping to reassure her. Small electrical charges leapt up my arm as my skin came in contact with hers causing me to stiffen momentarily. Noticing the gradually degrading until a gravel track I move my hand back the gearshift focusing my attention back on the road as my heart rate rushed in my ears.

A small red barn comes slowly into view following by a two storey ranch house with a wraparound porch, an iconic rocking chair sitting beside the screen door. A couple of trucks and tractors scattered in the yard along with various farm equipment. A couple of horses are grazing without a care in a paddock beside the barn.

Pulling the car to a stop alongside the barn I cut the engine waiting for Waverly’s lead in the situation. As Waverly steps out of the car an older man clad in flannel and dirt covered jeans steps out of the barn a conservative look on his face until Waverly steps out of the passenger’s side of the car then his face lights up.

“Mr Bordan, hi, how are you? I’m sorry I haven’t been here in a while. How is Mrs Bordan?” Waverly gushes

“Waverly, come here” The older man beams as he envelopes Waverly into a hug before releasing her “Linda is good thank you, the ranch work is keeping us both young, what brings you out here?” keeping a strong calloused hand on her shoulder as his other hand instinctively digs into his flannel jacket pocket.

“Well I was wondering if you needed a hand with the horses and if I could borrow a couple of horses for a bit of a trail ride with my friend Nicole here.” Waverly beams gesturing towards me as I linger hesitantly in the background trying not to invade in an obvious vital catch up.

“Good to meet you Nicole, I’m Jim, Jim Bordan” Mr Bordan takes his hand off Waverly’s shoulder and shuffles to extend his hand out to me to shake.

“Nice to meet you Mr Bordan, Nicole, Nicole Haught, you have a beautiful ranch here sir.” I try to turn on a professional charm hoping to win the older man over before turning my head visibly taking in the serene countryside surrounding us.

“The new Sheriff in town? Well Waverly at least your taste in friends is improving.” Mr Bordan smiles again this time looking Waverly directly in the eye. “Joker and Copper would be up for a gentle trail ride been a while since they’ve had more than a day in the paddocks. You remember where all the tack is still?” Mr Bordan continues pulling his gloves from his back pocket and pulling them on before turning and heading back to the barn.

“Thank you Mr Bordan.” Waverly calls out to his retreating back. Before grabbing my hand and dragging me excitedly towards the barn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of hours later and we’re just breaking through the line of trees which signal the end of the Bordan’s ranch. The view in front of us serene and breath taking, wide open mountains encasing a deep valley, dark green grass giving way to the browning leaves of the trees climbing the side of the mountain furthest from us. A dark river rushing its way through the land below us lapping at the edges where it threatened to burst out with the heavier flow from the autumnal rain.

“It’s so beautiful out here, Waverly.” I gasp from where I’m perched on top of Copper a beautiful brown horse with a white blaze down his face whose shoulder stood about the same as my entire height even with his great stature he seemed placid in his behaviours thankfully as I would never confess it to Waverly but I am not the most confident around horses.. Waverly was beside me on Joker a grey horse with a black mane and tail, his eyes alight with mischief, pawing slightly at the ground almost fidgeting at being kept still for too long.

“I know right, I never get bored of looking out over this, but we should head back before it gets dark, easier to avoid the bears and wolves in the daylight.” Waverly grins, before clicking her tongue and encouraging Joker to turn with a brief flick of her heels letting the horse pick the pace back towards the ranch.

“Wait Wolves?” I yelp, not so gracefully following behind Waverly Copper obviously not as concerned by the last utterance out of Waverly’s mouth, I have never once claimed to be a country girl in fact I am far from a country girl, I’m a city girl, I enjoy the buzz of the city the humdrum background noise that never stops even during the early hours of the morning.

“Don’t forget the bears as well” Waverly singsongs over her shoulder before laughing in a mischievous manner spurring Joker on to go that little bit faster.

Digging my heels into Copper’s sides momentarily trying to catch up with Waverly as we pass through a thick copse of tree’s I can’t help but scan the surrounding undergrowth for the afore mentioned wolves and bears.

The rid back to the Bordan’s ranch seemed to take less time; dismounting as gracefully as I possibly can leading Copper to the wooden pole Waverly was already tying Joker too. I begin following Waverly’s movements mirroring the way that Waverly was removing the tack from Joker and following her as she moved into the tack room just inside the barn placing all of the items back in their rightful homes. Waverly grabs up two brushes and heads back outside tossing one to me.

“We need to brush them out before we put them back in their stalls” She states matter of fact before moving to  Jokers side and beginning at his neck with the brush taking long purposeful strokes over his body. Copying her movements with Copper I let the peacefulness wash over me with no pressure for a conversation.

Climbing back into the driver’s side of my car after ensuring both horses were secure in their stalls pulling my seatbelt over my shoulder and glancing at Waverly.

“Where to now?” Just as Waverly looked ready to respond her stomach let out a long angry gurgle causing her cheeks to flush as she self-consciously crossed her arms over her stomach.

“I’ve always meant to try the burger joint in town, heard they do a mean sweet potato and lentil burger” I offer with a smile.

“Oh the sweet potato burger is good, but if your wanting a really nice burger you need to try the Halloumi and aubergine burger with the lime soya yogurt and chilli salsa. But I’m sure you’ve already got plans for tonight anyway” Waverly chimes, starting to fidget with her fingers as I turn the key in the ignition and back the car out pointing it back towards the gravel road leading away from the Bordan’s property waving at Mr Bordan as he pokes his head out of the barn waving a gloved hand to say farewell.

“Actually, my plans are wide open for tonight and I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to spend time with you Waverly.” I soothe calmly nudging her with my elbow a small smile playing over my lips as I try to keep focused on the winding road in front of us.

I couldn’t shake the idea that Waverly always feels like people would rather be anywhere or doing anything without her and how much that made me want to make sure she knew that wasn’t the case even if I had only now her for a few short days. I knew Wynonna had been trying really hard in the past nine months to make it up to Waverly for taking off without a word just a couple of days after Waverly’s eighteenth birthday. Wynonna hadn’t come out and told me fully what had happened but although I tried to ignore small town gossip sometimes I couldn’t help but hear it. And small town gossip spreads fast when Wynonna Earp is seen getting a job and renovating the dilapidated Earp homestead. Plus small town gossip being what it is I couldn’t help but over hear the comments made about the outstanding citizen that Champ Hardy was, treating Waverly like a disposable play toy, dropping her from his social roster anytime he wanted to drink heavily and act out his caveman urges. That and her supposed friends who only wanted to know her when they figured they could get cheap or free drinks out of her job at Shorty’s.

“Only if you’re sure Nicole, I don’t mind if you would rather do something else, you can just drop me at the end of the homestead driveway.” Waverly offers up.

Pulling past the end of the Earp homestead driveway and continuing on the small back road into Purgatory and its illustrious burger joint we continue in relative silence both bopping our heads in time with the random songs playing through the cars speakers.

Pulling In to the parking lot of the burger joint I could practically feel my mouth salivating with anticipation. Cutting the engine off and jogging around the front of the car to open Waverly’s door for her pulling the smaller girl’s attention away from her own thoughts.

“Oh thanks Nicole, god I could murder a burger right now.” Waverly beams up at me stepping out of the car as her stomach voices its agreement with her, mine joining in for the chorus line.

“Me too, come on you can give me your expert opinion on what burger to try” I let my dimples pop ever so slightly as I move towards the front door holding it open for Waverly who bee lines straight for a small booth which sat empty beside the jukebox.

“Hi Waverly, want your usual?” A pretty blonde approaches greeting us both with a smile “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure Sheriff Haught, my name is Hayley” the perky blonde extends her small hand towards me to shake, doing so carefully dropping her hand after the appropriate amount of time.

“Hi Hayley, yes please but can you do us a favour and make it two if each as Nicole here is letting me pick for her tonight” Waverly smiles sweetly towards Hayley, but the light not quite reaching behind her eyes.

“You sure you want to do that, I mean I can help you make any decisions you need to make about what you want to try, Sheriff.” Hayley bites out sweetly her hand drifting to find my shoulder letting her finger tips tangle in the edge of my hoody hanging loose on my shoulders.

“Thanks Hayley, but I really do trust Waverly after the amount she has raved on about the burgers here.” I shrug Hayley’s hand off my shoulder casually returning a polite smile at the blonde waitress who seems slightly perplexed before plastering a typical customer service smile over her face and nodding before turning on her heel and bouncing off towards the kitchen to place our order.

“There is one of the dating options open to you in Purgatory’s small little pond” Waverly quietly quips nodding her head in Hayley’s general direction.

“No she was just being nice its part of her job” I glance in Hayley’s general direction accidently catching her eyes so giving a small nervous smile before turning my attention back to Waverly raising an eyebrow in way of showing I was waiting for an explanation.

“She doesn’t offer such a personalised service for every new patron of the burger shack though Nicole.” Waverly points out discreetly gesturing at the two guys sitting at the counter obviously from out of town who Hayley was being about as friendly towards as a trapped rattlesnake. Turning her attention back to me eye brow still cocked.

“Plus I may have prior experience which confirms my theory”.

Just as I was about to reply a gangly teenage boy with floppy blonde hair stumbles up to our booth holding two very large milkshake glasses.

“Here you go Waverly, Sheriff.” With a curt nod her places the drinks on the table and shuffles back behind the counter.

“Thank you TJ” Waverly calls to the retreating back of the teenage boy. “TJ is Hayley’s younger brother, super sweet kid so he is” Waverly off handed informs me dragging one of the glasses closer to her before craning her neck to reach the straw standing upright in the thick creamy milkshake.

I can barely pull my focus away from her plump lips softly caressing the plastic of the straw, her delicate tongue peeking out to wrap around it manipulating it to exactly where she wanted it.

“So, ugh what flavour is this?” I ask hesitant using the straw of my drink to push around the thick contents looking for any sort of clue.

“Peanut butter and chocolate soya milkshake” Waverly grins up before a sudden wave of panic washes over her face “You’re not allergic are you? I’m so sorry I’m sure we can get you a different one instead, I should have asked first, fudgenuggets.” She continues to ramble dropping her head to her hands shaking it furiously.

“Waverly” I reach across the table softly grasping her forearm with my hand softly shaking it to gain her attention. “Waverly, I’m not allergic I promise, just curious about what I was trying is all” this information causes Waverly to nod slightly raising her head from the table top “and for the record only allergy I have is men.” I joke out letting my dimples pop fully this time.

“Funny, Waverly seems to have an allergy to decent men, or boys in fact” Hayley quips sliding two plates onto the table giving Waverly a pointed look “Unless Champ has changed his tune since we were all seniors in high school.” Turning again and sauntering off to get a table that had waved for her attention.

Waverly huffed in exasperation carding her fingers through her hair before separating her cutlery from her napkin, and gently laying it over her lap.

“What was that all about?” I ask softly not wanting to push the topic too much as I inspect the burger placed in front of me determining it to be Waverly’s previously mentioned Halloumi and Aubergine burger along with a side of polenta fries.

“Using one of her fries to push some sauce around the edge of her burger Waverly sighs again, shuffling softly in her seat as if trying to figure out what or how to explain.

“When we were seniors in high school, I came out as bisexual when I got really wasted at a house party; Hayley was already out as bisexual and never really hid her attraction to girls.” Stopping to take a bite of her polenta fries before continuing “Well Champ, being the cultured, supportive boyfriend everyone knew he was decided to hound me and Hayley into making out in front of everybody, we were both so drunk we barely knew how to stand so he really shouldn’t have done that but we did it. However Champ then decided that wasn’t enough and tried to pressure us both into a threesome with him. We got as far as one of the bedrooms, before Doll’s whose house it was found out and intervened, him and Champ ended up fighting and Champ got knocked out.”

“Shit I’m so sorry Waves, that is horrible” I reach across the table and gently massage my thumb over the back of her hand “But not going to lie I would love to see Champ getting laid out even if it was by a teenage Doll’s”

I could just imagine a teenage version of Doll’s Wynonna’s business partner and on again off again boyfriend, all stoic and silent grabbing Champ by the collar and punching him square.

“Guess that explains the whole prior experience to confirm your theory comment” I mutter softly.

We finish the rest of our meal with idle chit chat. Waiting until Waverly excuses herself to go to the restroom I signal for Hayley’s attention and ask for the bill pulling my wallet from my pocket and pulling out a few bills, enough to cover the meal and leave a decent tip.

Hayley is back within moment’s bill in hand, I hand her over the notes and explain to keep the change, moving to pocket the paper I notice curly handwriting over the back of the paper including a telephone number.

“Sheriff Haught, give me a call if you want to hang out, or grab a drink sometime, just you and me. ;) - H.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Having dropped Waverly back at the Earp homestead and making the quick drive back to my house I find myself curled up on my sofa, CJ snoring softly with her head resting on my legs. AJ perched on the back of the sofa purring softly in contentment.

Pulling my cell phone from my pocket I notice the piece of paper fall gently onto the cushion. Picking it up and inspecting the note again jiggling my cell phone in my other hand before swiping the screen open and opening a new text message.

SheriffHaught:- Hi Hayley, it’s Nicole, Sheriff Haught, thanks for the offer, how about Friday we can grab some lunch? J

After all it couldn’t hurt to extend my friends circle past the Earp sisters and the local takeaway workers.


	8. Bitter taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly works some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating guys, thanks for the Kudo's and comments.

The bright morning sun peeked through the gaps in my bedroom curtains. The warmth tenderly caressing the bare skin of my legs thrown haphazardly out of the bedding groaning I reach for my cell phone which vibrated its way across the top of my bedside cabinet.  
Blindly swiping at the phone and sliding my finger across the screen deftly pushing the phone against my ear without registering who was calling.  
“Hi” I croak out using my other hand to blindly swipe at my eyes trying to clear the fogginess from my sleep addled brain.  
“Babygirl meet me at Shorty’s in 20 minutes greasy food is in dire need.” Wynonna practically shouted down the phone causing me to wince slightly at the volume.  
“What, why ‘Nonna, what time is it?” I grumble pulling my covers further over my head and cocoon my legs again. Internally hoping that it was a problem I could fix in the next few minutes and continue to wallow in my bed just for a couple more hours.  
“Just before noon Babygirl, and because I god damn said so, now get your ass down to Shorty’s now!” With that Wynonna abruptly hung up. Flopping back and letting the overstuffed pillows cushion my head.  
‘How the hell have I slept past seven, I must have really needed the rest’ I ponder to myself stretching my arms into the air feeling my shoulders roll and the muscles across my back tighten.  
Pulling the covers back and swinging my legs out of the bed feeling my joints loosen I peel back my oversized hooded sweatshirt. Grabbing my phone from where I had dropped it on the mattress and typed out a quick message to Wynonna letting her know I would be there once I was ready. Standing up and slipping my oversized pyjama bottoms down my legs leaving myself in nothing but my panties I quietly pad through to my bathroom turning on the shower and letting the steam consume me warming my lungs. Stepping into the hot stream of water letting it warm my skin reducing the goose bumps that had spread over my skin as the fresh morning air had soothed my sleep riddled body.  
Ten minutes later I was heading out the front door of the Homestead ready to head to Shorty’s, just then my phone buzzed I fished it off the centre console and quickly glance at the screen checking Wynonna wasn’t bailing out on me.   
Nonna: Hurry up or I eat without you  
Shaking my head and smiling at myself as I quickly make the ten minute drive to Shorty’s.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Pushing open the door to Shorty’s and allowing my eyes to settle into the dull lighting of the bar, I scan the room looking Wynonna and find her almost immediately sitting at a high table just off from the bar itself a pitcher of beer sitting half drank on the table top.  
Striding over confidently I smile at the few regulars who were already taking up their usual positions within the bar, just as I’m about to slid up into the seat opposite Wynonna a flash of red hair catches my attention from my peripheral vision. Turning my head slightly I noticed Nicole sat in a booth laughing comfortably as she absentmindedly plays with the straw sticking out of her milk shake. Casting my eyes further to find out who Nicole was having lunch with I notice a slender tanned arms leading to a slim feminine torso and cascading blonde hair. Feeling my face burn slightly I realised Nicole was having a lunch date with Hayley.   
“Haughtstuff looks like she is on a lunch date with that girl from the diner.” Wynonna interrupts in a surprisingly appropriate decibel for the surroundings pulling me from inner thoughts. Flicking my eyes up to meet Wynonna’s I can see her casually observing both women out of the corner of her eye trying not to look obvious.  
‘Hayley certainly moves fast, Nicole looks like she is really enjoying herself, maybe Hayley is Nicole’s’ type, blonde, well-endowed, pretty and not afraid to embrace who she is.’  
A movement out of the corner of my eye shook me from my thoughts as Jeremy one of the servers I worked alongside set down another pitcher of beer and another glass along with two large baskets of fries on the middle of the table and a cheese burger in front of Wynonna.  
“Hi Waverly, want your usual veggie chilli dog?” The slender curly haired man asked fiddling with the edge of his order pad a nervous smile reaching his soft brown eyes.  
“Yes please Jer, thank you” I smile sweetly back at the young man as he practically scurries back towards the kitchen window.  
“It’s good that Nicole is getting to know people around town” I mumble out pouring myself a glass of beer and taking a long swig before grabbing a couple of fries and devouring them absentmindedly trying not to pay too much attention to Hayley’s hands stroking up Nicole’s firm toned arms and a look on her face which could only be described as mentally fucking Nicole in her head.  
A plate slid onto the table top in front of me containing my veggie chilli hot dog silently pulling my attention back from my internal battle of jealousy, glancing up I smile softly at Jeremy before he gets called away to a regular customer wanting a refill.  
Wynonna having finished her burger decided to monopolise my attention and inability to talk whilst eating started explaining about a new case which had come across her table which she was going to need my help to research the background for her. Her excitement about the case obvious as she was getting to be a part of a wider investigation teaming with actual law enforcement departments not just in Canada but also the States as well.  
“So babygirl, I might need to travel after we get all our leads and shit together. But I promise I will come back, I promise it won’t be like last time babygirl.” Wynonna reassured resting her hand half way across the table in a comforting action.  
This is the most vulnerable Wynonna had let herself appear in as long as I could remember especially in public. I could see just how worried she was about how I could feel about her leaving again after last time when she had gone for a two week holiday and ended up disappearing off the grid for three years.  
Resting my hand over hers I smile softly at her trying to seem as reassuring as possible.  
“I know ‘Nonna, I trust you don’t worry.”   
I wasn’t going to hash up the past now, I wasn’t going to throw how much the past hurt me in Wynonna’s face again. She didn’t deserve that not when she had already spent the past year showing me how she had changed, that she as trying to treat me like an adult and also act like one herself.  
A warm hand suddenly envelopes my shoulder a subtle interruption to my conversation with Wynonna, turning my body slightly along with my head noticing the soft plump dusky pink lips and pale silken skin, flame red hair framing a sharp angular jaw dark brown eyes which were soul capturing.  
“Waverly, hey it’s good to see you. We should hang out again sometime soon.” Nicole smiles down at me as her fingers gently caress the seam of my shirt her eyes burning deep into mine drowning out the world and its goings on around us.  
Suddenly a subtle noise of someone clearing their throat drew us back to reality and out of each other’s eyes. Nicole’s eyes jumping to the blonde stood next her looking between both Nicole and I with a suspicious glint to her eyes.  
“Oh, Hi Hayley, how are you?” I ask a polite smile plastered across my face trying to bury the sting which is flitting around my stomach like a trapped wasp. It was unsettling how seeing Nicole with the blonde made me feel inferior and made me feel sick to my stomach.   
“I’m good thanks Waverly, just showing Nicky here a bit of local hospitality” Hayley replies not so subtly sliding one arm around Nicole’s waist and her other hand onto her stomach angling her body into Nicole’s all whilst keeping eye contact with me.  
With that Nicole gently retracts her hand from where it had lingered on my shoulder and nodded her head at both of us before being guided towards and out the front door of Shorty’s, the sway in Hayley’s hips definitively reflective of the cat that got the cream.  
“About time Haughty got laid, she’s been here far too long to go without some action.” Wynonna chimes before cramming a couple of fries into her mouth unceremoniously washing them down with a pull of her beer.  
“It’s only a lunch thing, who said Nicole is even interested in Hayley” I pout trying to figure out why I felt sick, my blood boiling and an uncomfortable feeling buzzing around my bones making me feel so close to bursting with either anger or tears.  
“Babygirl, if Haughtstuff gets laid maybe she’ll loosen up a bit and start mingling with us locals and settle in a bit more to hick country. It’ll make her life a lot easier.” Wynonna reasons surprisingly well for someone who normal reputation around town was that of a drunken crazy woman who had a thing for totting her antique gun and sleeping with any man she could get her hands on.  
“I guess your right ‘Nonna, I just can’t help but feel off about it” I grumble before realising how it sounded my eyes widening “Not that I have a problem with the Sheriff being into girls…”  
Before Wynonna can even reply to my ramblings the doors to Shorty’s opens and in stumbles the York brothers along with Champ.  
“It just makes me sick! It’s so unnatural why would she want to hook up with that dyke.” Champ booms as the York brothers mumble in agreement all three shuffling towards the pool tables on the opposite side of the bar.   
My stomach clenched in anger at the small minded comments spilling out of his mouth. Secretly praying Champ wouldn’t notice me and would end up engrossed in the world’s most boring game of pool as none of the three knew how to play to save their lives. Suddenly the words hitting me that he had witnessed Hayley and Nicole hooking up outside Shorty’s.  
“Let’s get out of here babygirl, we can make a start to the research.” Wynonna chimes dragging me from my thoughts as she throws some bills onto the table top kicking her chair out and shrugging her tell-tale leather jacket over her shoulders.  
Nodding dumbly I jump down from my seat and follow after her lead towards the front door of Shorty’s when Champs grating voice rang in my ears.  
“Babe, I haven’t seen you in ages” Hot rough hands stick to my hips trying to turn me around “I miss you babe, can we go upstairs to our apartment?” Hot breath heavily tainted with stale beer and breath mints burned the skin on my shoulder and neck as the overpowering smell of cheap cologne and sweat filled my nostrils.  
Shrugging the overbearing buffoon off me and spinning on my heel, glaring as I level my eyes with his.  
“What part of it’s over do you not understand James? I dumped you because I can do so much better than you!” I practically scream in frustration batting his hands away as they try to grope at my body.  
Champ snorts a flash of anger crossing his face as he grabs both my upper arms in his rough hands.  
“You’ll never be wanted by anyone else in this town, your damaged goods, only reason I put up with you is because of your body.” He spat obviously enraged ignoring the looks that the other patrons were shooting his way.  
“Hardy let her go, or I’ll make sure you can’t eat by yourself for a year.” Wynonna quietly rasps as the hammer of her antique six shooter clicks next to his ear.  
Champ relaxes his grip on my arms and puts his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender taking a step back eye contact never breaking with mine, an almost terrifying glint of anger and embarrassment deep within his bloodshot eyes sending a shiver down my spine I fought hard to cover.  
Wynonna slings her arm over my shoulder and walks us both out of the front door just as they swing shut I let myself finally exhale the deep breath I had been holding since Champ had first touched me.  
“You okay babygirl?” Wynonna asked softly her arm still around my shoulder her hand gently running up and down my upper arm.  
“Yeah I’m fine, just so angry at him for treating me like that is all” Shrugging as I allow my breathing to level out.  
“I’m just glad you’ve seen through him, and dropped his sorry ass.” Wynonna chimes guiding us both towards my Jeep before moving round to the passenger side and waiting for me to unlock the truck. Using the keys to unlock it and jumping in taking another deep breath and scanning around the street waiting on Wynonna to get comfy. My eyes settled on Nicole pinned against the side of her Mustang one of her hands resting on Hayley’s shoulder the other on her hips as both of Hayley’s hands grip her jaw both passionately kissing one another.  
My shoulders slumped and I felt sick to the pit of my stomach unable to pull my eyes away, watching as Nicole pushed Hayley gently away from her mumbling something before sliding into the driver’s seat of her car and closing the door. Hayley momentarily looking lost before running around to the passenger’s side door and jumping in before I could register the fact that Nicole was hooking up with Hayley her car was peeling out of the parking space and heading out of town in the direction of Hayley’s house.  
“Well, shit Haughtstuff has some serious game, what do you think Babygirl?” Wynonna exclaims pulling me from my confused thoughts.  
“Y-yeah I guess the Sheriff does, who figured Hayley would be her type.” I mumble trying to figure out why my stomach felt like I had swallowed a hive of wasps, my hands clammy on the steering wheel, I could feel Wynonna’s eyes scanning my face for a reason for my weird behaviour glancing over out of the corner of my eye before pulling out of the parking space I saw her shrug to herself before gazing out the passenger window in silence.  
Pulling up to the homestead I cut the engine off letting out a deep breath, the entire drive my entire mind was consumed with what Nicole saw in Hayley that she didn’t see in me. Shaking my head I jump down and hurry towards the front door of the homestead where Wynonna was already waiting on me.  
Following behind Wynonna who flops down on the old sofa in the living room patting the seat cushion beside her as she grabs the TV remote and Playstation remote pressing buttons as both beep and whir into life.  
“Babygirl come sit and watch crappy shows with me” Wynonna whines trying her best puppy dog eyes which fall flat, huffing I slouch into the couch cushion beside her flopping my head back against the back of the sofa.  
Wynonna’s eyes are glued to the TV momentarily, as she flicks through various Netflix programmes before settling on a baking show called ‘Nailed it’. She slumps back into the sofa turning her head slightly to look at me eyes softening as her brow wrinkled in concern.  
“Babygirl, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah fine Wy’ just a bit tired is all” I lie a soft smile attempting to cover the hurt knowing it didn’t quite reach my eyes.  
“That’s bull crap babygirl, you know it and so do I!” Wynonna exclaims softly brushing some stray hair out of my face. “Now what’s really eating you up?”  
“I don’t know ‘Nonna, I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed all of a sudden is all and I don’t know why.” I mumble softly, playing with the hem of my shirt avoiding all eye contact knowing if I made eye contact I would cry with frustration.  
I just couldn’t figure out why seeing Nicole be with Hayley would bother me so much. In Shorty’s it felt like one of the biggest betrayals of my life. Seeing Nicole made my temperature rise and palms sweat I’ve never got that nervous with anyone else it as totally confusing why the tall, athletic, kind hearted red-head had this effect on me.  
“Waverly, I know I seem oblivious half the time” Wynonna’s voice is soft and gentle as she rests her hand on my shoulder “Okay most of the time” earning a small snort of agreement “But is there something going on with you and Nicole?”  
“N-no, why, why would you think that?” I could feel heat spreading up my neck, a nervous tickle floating around my stomach.  
“Just a feeling, the way you both look at each other like your frosting on each other’s cupcakes” She tilts her head slightly arching an eyebrow her eyes trying to search my face for any tell I may have. “I’ve never seen anyone have that sort of instant spark with anyone before Waves!”  
“I, I just don’t know, I can’t figure out things in my head, all I know is I like spending time with her and really want to be her friend.” I almost whisper, dawning flourishing through my mind that Nicole made me feel appreciated, heard, and that when she looked at me it was without the pity, fear or lust normally associated with the locals but something else something which felt deeper.  
“I know babygirl, just remember you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you, always.” Wynonna claps her hand firmly on my thigh before turning back to the TV for once not oblivious to any ques showing I don’t want to talk about it.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Wynonna, had been on my ass for the past few weeks trying to get me to meet her newest friend the towns new sheriff. And the last thing I wanted to do was make nice with some middle aged woman with an authority complex. But if it meant Wynonna didn’t drink drive I wold indulge her latest obsession.  
“Nonna, if you want a lift to Shorty’s I’m leaving right now.” I shout up the stairs impatiently tapping my foot.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming get your panties out of your ass sis.” Wynonna shouts as she barrels down the stairs in her trademark black ripped skinny jeans, black vest top and leather jacket her energy and momentum taking her past me and through the front door towards my waiting Jeep.   
Shaking my head internally regretting ever offering to drive Wynonna to Shorty’s I follow behind closing the front door behind me and making my way into the driver’s seat.  
The ten minute journey to Shorty’s was made to feel like a lifetime the way that Wynonna fiddled with the dials of my Jeep hopping from radio station to radio station. Pulling the truck into its usual parking space, killing the engine and jumping out before running through the back door or Shorty’s so I could stash my coat and bag in the office before heading for the main bar.  
Immediately I start pouring pints and shots for the various regulars of Shorty’s giving the man who gave the bar its name sake a quick wave and smile. Out of habit watching Wynonna out of the corner of my eye as she settles into a stool and fiddles with her phone before placing it back in her pocket.  
For some unknown reason something deep within me told me to look up just as the front doors to Shorty’s swung open revealing a tall slender woman with red hair that flowed in luscious curls over her shoulder’s, a tight fitting satin like blue shirt still covered by her dark brown leather jacket, black skinny jeans almost tight enough to be painted on and black leather ankle boots giving her a rock star like quality to her appearance. She obviously wasn’t a local that was for sure. I could feel my temperature rising and sweat start to form on the palms of my hands as I forced my eyes away from the new comer and returned to serving drinks to the raucous locals. Once again fluttering past Wynonna who was trying to snag a bottle of whisky and some glasses from behind the bar thinking that nobody was watching.  
“Both of those are going on your tab Wyn, don’t think I didn’t notice that!” I shout over my shoulder realising the tall red head obviously knew Wynonna and was willingly sitting down next to her.  
“Waves’ why don’t you come say hi and maybe I wouldn’t have to serve myself.” Wynonna snipes back playfully just as I finish filling a jug with tap beer and sliding over the counter to Rosita to give to a table.  
“Waves, can we get a beer over her please, turns out sheriff is a bit of a lightweight” Wynonna shouts.  
So the new Sheriff is a tall attractive red head totally not what I pictured, and she looked way too young to be a Sheriff probably no older than Wynonna. So much for middle aged with an authority complex and more Victoria’s Secret model.   
“Holy shit, Haughtpotato! You never mentioned you’re married, you don’t wear a ring!” I could hear Wynonna nearly scream at the new Sheriff obviously excited by this new bit of information.  
“I ugh, I’m not anymore” The redhead stutters before nodding and adding “thank you” in my direction as I placed the craft beer in front of her.  
Straining to continue listening to what the redhead had to say as I moved back up the bar.  
“We got it annulled a couple of days later, but it was the last time I ever drank whisky that’s for sure”  
Noticing the red head finishing her beer and signalling to Shorty for another I quickly get one ready and practically run back to where Wynonna and her new friend were sitting.  
“… not that you like to go deep sea diving!” I miss the rest of what Wynonna was saying but feel the need to interject myself into the conversation and introduce myself to the mystery woman who has captured my attention.  
“Oh you’re a diver, I would love to learn diving, I’ve never even seen the ocean.” I gush excitedly before dawning how silly that seemed so breaking out my award winning smile, the red headed woman blushing slightly before breaking eye contact and letting her eyes drop down the length of my body. Her eyes hungry with passion but not the same animalist lust as Champ normally would have in his eyes.  
Wynonna’s voice breaking me out of my thoughts  
“I don’t know if Red here is into the same type of diving that you’re thinking about Babygirl!” Chuckling to herself before taking another shot “Isn’t that right red?” smirking at her friend who still hadn’t introduced herself to me.  
“I ugh, I uhhhm, well, ugh Earp!” The redhead exclaims obviously flustered about whatever inside joke that they have going before extending her hand towards me “Haught, Sheriff Nicole Haught, please to meet you.”  
I take her hand in mine praying that she couldn’t feel how clammy my hands were, feeling a warmth flow through my bloodstream.  
“Waverly Earp, nice to meet you Sheriff Haught” I greet her letting my joy overtake me, my smile reaching my eyes, watching realisation take over her face.  
“As in Wynonna’s little sister? Well it’s nice to finally meet you.” She seemed slightly shocked and confused, her lips breaking into a heart stopping smile her dimples creasing her silken soft skin. The warmth coursing between our hands suddenly ebbing away as the Sheriff removed her hand from where it enveloped mine her eyes slowly drifting from mine to take in the view around her before suddenly rolling her shoulders and chugging her beer.  
“Can I get another beer please Miss Earp and a couple of shots of Sambuca please?” The sheriff smiles and I can just about feel my heart leap through my ribcage.  
A couple of hours later and I was again finding it hard to keep my attention on the draft beer I was pouring accidentally overfilling the jug as I cautiously watched the new sheriff out of the corner of my eye attempt to saunter with less grace than she arrived with to the pool tables accidentally stumbling and spilling a mouthful of her beer before exclaiming.  
“Shitticket, Earp you owe me another drink” She slurs softly before leaning against the pool table with her hip and draining her shot before taking a swig of her beer.  
Before I knew it the bar was closed and all but the new Sheriff had drank up and left, leaving the extremely drunk redhead slumped on a chair near the pool tables dozing lightly oblivious to her surroundings.   
“Waverly, can you sort out the new Sheriff please and I’ll lock up?” Shorty asks softly as he pulls me from my absent thoughts as I clean down various rocks glasses with a soft hand on my shoulder as he nods towards the sleeping woman.  
“Sure thing Shorty I don’t know where she lives though, do you?”  
“Not really no sorry Waverly, maybe check her keys or wallet for an address.”  
Slowly I nod throwing my towel into the pile of dirty ones that have accumulated on the end of the bar moving around it to the sleeping redhead, and quickly shaking her jacket which lay on the chair next to her trying to figure out which pocket her wallet would be in. Feeling the dull weight weighing down the left side of her jacket I fumble with her wallet looking for any scrape of paper with her address on it, the best I could find was a dog eared business card with her name and office number printed on it, on the back what looked like a cell-phone number scrawled in messy cursive.  
“Well Sheriff, looks like your spending the night with me” I mumble to myself as I slid one arm under the very drunk sheriff’s arm and around her back hoisting her off her seat only to stumble a few steps at the height disadvantage.  
“Right Sheriff Haught, you need to give me a bit of help here or your gonna be sleeping on the floor” I grumble as I try and get the drunken red head to cooperate with me.  
“Mmhm, l-least by me a drink first, angel.” The Sheriff slurs her eyes peeking open a cheeky grin turning the corners of her mouth slightly as her eyes struggled to focus on my face.  
“Don’t flatter yourself there Sheriff, come on you need to sleep this off.” I snipe back softly feeling heat rise in my chest.  
It was the most agonizing climb up the back stairs to the small cramped apartment I used whenever I couldn’t be bothered to drive back to the homestead or wanted to escape Wynonna, having to stop every few steps to readjust my hold on the squirming woman who wouldn’t stop mumbling incoherently about unicorns and stars aligning.  
Finally reaching the top of the stairs I gently boot the door to the apartment open before sliding through the door sideways so not to hit the drunken woman off the door frame stumbling slightly when Sheriff Haught decided to throw her head back laughing at something only she found funny.  
Finally getting her to the sofa and easing her onto it attempting to get her to sit up whilst I wrestled with her boots giving up when she finally flopped backwards sprawling over the sofa her arms resting over her face softly.  
“Pretty lady, why don’t you give me your number?” There was that blinding smile, crooked from the effects of the alcohol but still deepened with the dimple she mumbled fishing in her jeans pocket for her phone before extending her hand out offering it for me.  
“I’m flattered Sheriff, but I have a boy-man friend.” I chortle at her sweetness taking the pro-offered phone and plugging it into the spare charger I keep beside the sofa. Finally grabbing a large fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa and draping it over her long athletic form.  
“Thank you Waves” She mumbles softly before shifting slightly and closing her eyes letting out a long sigh.  
Hearing the redhead shorten my name caused my breathing to hitch slightly pausing in the doorway to my bedroom and glancing over my shoulder at the beautiful woman sprawled haphazardly across my sofa, the moonlight glancing off her hair causing it to glow slightly her plump dusky pink lips glistening softly in a way that I couldn’t help but feel myself drawn too. Shaking my head softly I move to shut my bedroom door behind me flopping down on my generous twin bed trying to figure out why I couldn’t get the alluring redhead out of my mind.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
“…Babygirl” Wynonna shakes my shoulder softly her face looming into focus in front of mine “Babygirl, you okay, you totally zoned out for a while.” Concern etched all over her face, her blue eyes soft and caring.  
“Yeah” Shaking my head trying to shake the memory of Nicole’s plump lips from my mind “Yeah just thinking was all” I break out a small smile holding eye contact with Wynonna to reassure her.  
“Judging by the look on your face it wasn’t about whatever boring stuff you normally think about.” She cocks an eyebrow trying to dig for more information.  
“Just… just figuring out something that makes so much sense now compared to a week ago” I smile a heat blossoming over my cheeks.   
“And that anything to do with a certain redheaded cop who has the hots for you?” Wynonna chimes with a shit eating grin over her face.  
“Nicole, Sheriff Haught, doesn’t not have a thing for me ‘Nonna! Don’t be ridiculous she’s with Hayley!” My cheeks were practically on fire and a buzzing sensation was whipping around my stomach.  
“Babygirl, I have eyes and trust me she totally has a thing for you, since the moment she saw you, she’s been crazy for you.” With that Wynonna stands up and saunters off into the kitchen probably raiding the fridge for booze before calling out “I’m going to bed, night babygirl.”  
Pushing Wynonna’s last comment to the back of my mind I stretch, groaning as I feel various muscles pull taught, standing and moving towards the stairs and my bedroom. Tomorrow morning I would go for a run and try to work out everything going on in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole grows a pair and gets some courage. Champ makes a reappearance and Waverly makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, sorry it's taken so long to update but life's been crazy.  
> As alwayssorry for the bad grammer and spelling.

Chapter 9  
Shutting the engine to my car off and softly exhaling before turning in my seat.  
“Hayley, look I really enjoyed today.” I paused making eye contact with the blonde sat beside me taking a moment to try and make sure I was wording what I wanted to say correctly “But in all honesty Hayley I’m not looking for anything more than friends.” I start rubbing the back of my neck softly letting my eyes drift away from Hayley’s wanting to avoid the look of hurt I was expecting.  
“I figured as much but wanted to give it a shot anyway” Hayley breathed softly shrugging her shoulders in a disinterested way before sliding out of the passenger side door stooping down and tucking her head back inside briefly “Waverly deserves someone like you who will make her happy”.  
“I didn’t mention anything about Waverly!” I reply slightly stunned and confused.  
“You didn’t need to I saw the way you look at her, your eyes find her no matter what.” With that Hayley withdrew her head and closed the car door moving towards the front door of her house before turning and smiling back at me waving softly.  
Waving back at Hayley before turning my car and pointing it back towards town I shake my head softly, it was ridiculous that people thought I was into Waverly, who was just a good friend. Suddenly my phone vibrating on the centre console had my attention. Glancing down at the screen I see the text is from Wynonna.  
BaconDoughnut: Haughtshit we need to talk!  
Pulling into the side of the road I quickly shoot off a reply.  
OfficerHaughtpants: Earp I can be at the homestead in 15 or meet me at the station in the morning.  
BaconDoughnut: Homestead!  
OfficerHaughtpants: Be there in 15  
Slinging my cell onto the passenger seat I put my car back in gear and allow the wheels to spin for a moment before accelerating down the road towards the town and the bypass which leads to the Earp homestead.  
My head was reeling with that was so urgent Wynonna couldn’t wait until the morning. Allowing my speed to creep over the limit my thoughts racing, had something happened to Waverly? What was so urgent? Dust was flying from the back tires of my car as I spun into the Earp’s driveway. Slamming the brakes hard causing my car to drift slightly as it came to a stop beside Waverly’s tell-tale red Jeep. Leaping out of the driver’s side door and bounding up to the front door I had just raised my fist to knock on the door when it flew open.  
Wynonna stood there two bottles of beer unopened in her left hand and a bag of chips in the right. Nodding towards the bench which sits under the living room window closing the door softly behind her as she moved to sit down on it, resting the bag of chips beside her and twisting the caps off both bottles of beer.  
Sitting on the bench beside Wynonna and hunching forward slightly. Wringing my hands softly unable to help how anxious I felt.  
“Haught, what is going on with you and blondey big tits?”   
“Me and Hayley are just friends Earp. That’s all I was looking for when I agreed to meet up with her. Not that it matters to you what we are.” I felt my defences rising; in the last six months Wynonna hadn’t shown herself to be a close minded person but she had been known to surprise me with some comments and god forbidden she is a homophobe when faced with the reality.  
“Calm your tits red, I don’t have a problem with your lady loving preferences.” Wynonna retorts offering me a bottle of beer.  
“Then why the questioning about me and Hayley?” I couldn’t shake the feeling something was off.  
“Because Haught, you’re my friend and I want to make sure you’re okay.”   
Sighing softly realising Wynonna wasn’t on the attack. I figured I should explain what was going on.  
“Earp, I took Waverly out for dinner the other night to thank her for looking after my drunken ass the first night we met. When we were at the diner I met Hayley who gave me her number and I figured she was just being friendly.” Taking a pull of my beer before continuing “So I asked Hayley to meet for lunch but didn’t realise she was thinking it was a date when I offered to drive her home she kissed me and caught me off guard so I went along with it for a minute then I realised how it wasn’t the right thing for me and told her I only wanted to see her as a friend.”  
Glancing over at Wynonna out of the corner of my eye waiting to try and gauge her reaction.  
“So Haught you were out for dinner with Waverly when another girl gave you her number and you thought she just wanted to give you her number to be friends?” Wynonna questioned a shit eating grin starting to spread over her lips.  
“Yes Earp” I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming next  
“Haughtstuff, you’re really stupid sometimes you know that!” By this point Wynonna was chuckling gleefully to herself clutching at her bottle of beer.  
“I know Earp, I realised after she kissed me that she wasn’t meaning just as friends” running my free hand over my face realising how stupid I really can be when it comes to women.  
“Well Haught do you want a relationship, or do you want to be single and hitting up all the girls?” Wynonna questions suspiciously.  
“I don’t know Earp I don’t do casual but the dating options here are limited.”  
“Well what about Waverly? She is into chicks, and more importantly she is really into you.”  
Wynonna had pretty much timed that last comment with me taking a swig of beer which ended up spraying out of my nose in disbelief.  
“Wh. What” I swallow stiffly in disbelief my eyes wide as dinner plates “What the hell are you talking about Earp? I know Waverly is bisexual she told me this already. But just because she is into chicks doesn’t automatically mean she is into me.” Finding myself standing leaning against the porch railings the beer bottle discarded on the bench and my hands carding through my hair.  
“Haught, Waverly is seriously into you, she looks at you in a way she has never looking at anyone else before.” Wynonna stands up now moving beside me resting her hand on my shoulder.  
“Ask her out Haught trust me I know what I’m talking about?” Clapping my shoulder once more before turning and retreating back inside closing the front door behind her leaving me reeling at the new information that had just been shared with me turning and staring at the door Wynonna had just disappeared through.  
Shaking my head briefly I stumble back down the steps to my Mustang and slid into the driver’s seat instinctively going for the glove compartment and digging around for a second pulling out a packet of Marlboro and a lighter.   
It was sheer luck I still had a packet of cigarettes left in my car considering I had quit smoking as I moved to Purgatory. Putting a cigarette to my lips and light it letting the smoke burn my throat as it fills my lungs.  
Turning the engine back on and putting my car in gear I begin to reverse out of the Earp’s property looking up to the first floor I noticed Waverly stood wrapped in a knitted blanket gazing out the window my eyes finding hers as I stopped moving the car raising my hand off the steering wheel waving softly at her unsure she would see the gesture.  
It was the smallest gesture, but it was noticeable as Waverly uncurled one hand from its place holding the blanket around her body splaying the fingers open in a small greeting.  
Turning my car with practised ease pointing it in the direction of my house fiddling with the stereo controls until loud pulsing music started flowing from the speakers using the music to help me figure out what was going on.  
Why would Wynonna suggest I date Waverly, I mean we had barely known each other more than a few days a week at that. Plus, Waverly was sweet but she only saw me as a friend. Blowing the smoke of my cigarette out from between my slightly parted lips, I rest my hand on the open window pulling up into my driveway and allowing the car to idle leaning my head back against the headrest allowing my thoughts to run rabid for just a minute or so.  
I would look like a total fool if I did make a move on Waverly and she turned me down. What if it destroyed our friendship and then my social circle gets even smaller? I would probably end up losing Wynonna in the process. Rubbing my spare hand down my face before opening my car door and sliding out of the driver’s seat trying to muster all the energy I can I close the car door stumbling back up the steps to my front door stopping at the ash tray on the porch to put out the now finished cigarette.  
Moving through the front door only to be greeted by my idiot dog and watch as my cat not so subtly decides to retire to somewhere upstairs.   
“Hey guys, what am I going to do? I’m such a mess.” I practically whisper as I slump onto the sofa.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/  
Waking up to soft light hitting my face I groan and grumble going to roll over only to be met with thin air then a heavy thud as I land on the floor. Cracking one eye open I realise I’d feel asleep on the sofa yet again instead of heading upstairs. Pushing myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my face with my hands leaning back against the sofa.  
Warm damp breathe brushed against my ear causing the short hairs covering it to bristle and move a shiver coursing through my spine as CJ huffs her morning welcome.  
“Yeah I’m up CJ” I grumble heaving myself onto my feet “Do you want out while I make coffee? I think I’m going to need it!” I mumble as I pick up the empty whisky bottle and glass lying on the coffee table eyeing them with distinct regret padding through into the kitchen.  
It had been a week since Wynonna had called me round to the Earp Homestead and dropped the news that she thought Waverly was into me on my lap, and since then I had gone out of my way to avoid the younger Earp, opting to drink at home - often until I’d fell asleep in my clothes on the sofa. Even around the station I had kept my interactions with the older Earp strictly professional in order to avoid the inevitable questioning.  
Grabbing the fresh steaming mug of coffee from the counter and heading upstairs to get ready for yet another late shift.  
Setting the cup down on the dresser before stripping off my top and throwing it in the laundry hamper as I turned the shower on in the master bathroom.  
Walking back through to my bedroom waiting for the water to warm up, cradling my coffee cup in my hands as I sip the precious black gold. Shuffling the cup into my left hand as I began riffling through the drawers to grab the clothes I would need for the day.  
Finishing my coffee and placing the empty cup on the dresser I wander back into the bathroom pulling my top over my head as I go before removing my underwear and bra, stepping into the shower and letting the hot water bounce off my skin.  
Lathering the soap over my torso letting my mind wander back over the last couple of weeks. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back letting the hot water wash over me images of Waverly playing across my vision her eye crinkling smile dazzling me as she stood in front of me. Letting my mind slip back to the warm feeling that settled deep in my bones when I had first let my eyes find her in Shorty’s that night smiling slightly to myself remembering how hard it had been to keep my eyes trained respectfully on her face.  
A soft shiver run down my spine causing me to stir from my thoughts blinking my eyes open letting them refocus on the light around me, turning and letting the soap suds be pushed down my body by the rivulets of water. Watching the final white suds reach my ankle I turn off the hot water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a fluffy blue towel and wrapping it around me tightly.  
Whipping the condensation off the bathroom mirror before gripping the counter with both hands staring myself straight in the eye.  
“No more avoiding her today, is the day!” I try to tell myself confidently. Pounding my hands on the counter a couple of times and before taking a deep breath slowly exhaling as I pick up my toothbrush and finish off my morning routine.  
Taking one final look in the full-length mirror straightening the uniform issued navy blue tie before picking some lint off my trousers shrugging my shoulders before running my hands through my hair one more time before releasing the breathe I had been holding in grabbing my keys utility belt and heading out the front door towards my Mustang.  
The journey to the station was the usual morning commute, finally giving in the to whispering in the back of my mind and riffled through the glove box for my smokes, grabbing one from the packet with my teeth all the while keeping my focus on the road, fishing the lighter out of the centre console where I had left it. Lighting the smoke before tossing the lighter onto the passenger seat before opening my window.  
Pulling up to the station killing the engine of the Mustang and closing my window before opening the driver’s door and stepping out. I strode confidently towards the main entrance only pausing to extinguish my smoke in the bin beside the door before heading inside.  
“Haughtstud, we need to talk.” Wynonna’s voice boomed down the hall which connected the bull pen and staff room where I was currently trying to hide from her with a vanilla dipped donut and half decent coffee.  
“What Earp?” I could feel the headache starting to build which was familiar with every time the eldest Earp sister managed to forget the difference between talking and shouting loud enough to drown out a fog horn.  
“Well Gingernut, here’s the thing” the oldest Earp slung her arm over my shoulder pulling me close into her side as she swiped a donut from the box on the counter in front of us “Why are you ghosting me and babygirl?” taking a large bite of the donut and practically swallowing it unchewed before continuing “Because if you are its seriously super rude and is punishable by Whisky shots.”  
“No Earp I’m not avoiding you guys, I’ve just been really busy.” I half ass huffing out a breath in frustration. Fighting the temptation to pinch the bridge of my nose as I always do when I feel like I’m going to end up getting in trouble.  
“Well if you haven’t been ghosting us then Shorty’s after work tomorrow?” The older Earp grins around the last of the donut she’d stuffed in her mouth.  
“Sure Earp, I’ll meet you at Shorty’s after work tomorrow for one drink though!” I sigh in exasperation picking up my coffee mug and donut before stalking back down the hall towards my office.  
Closing the office door softly behind me and slumping into the sofa along the wall of windows I let my close slowly for just a few minutes. My plan was totally not expecting having to face both Earp sisters after confessing to Waverly how I feel about her.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The last five hours of my shift had dragged in being sat behind my desk filing more paperwork than I thought ever possible for such a small town with a surprisingly low crime level. Pushing back in my desk chair and rotating my neck trying to work out the kinks that had laid claim to my neck and shoulders over the last few hours.  
Finally pushing back my chair and standing up cracking my back and hips before slipping out of my office.  
“Lonnie, I’m going on break be back before you shift ends.” I shout in the direction of Lonnie’s stooped body taking up the seat at the front desk. Only receiving a wave of acknowledgement from the slightly dozy officer.  
Striding confidently out the front door of the station and using the fob on my car keys to unlock the Mustang. Opening the drivers side door and leaning over the seat fishing about for the cigarettes and lighter before standing back up and locking up my car before striding down the street.  
Finally stopping outside Shorty’s and running my hands through my hair sorting out and wayward strands of hair before pushing the door open, the sight of Waverly in a short near sheer white sleeveless crop top and high waisted skinny jeans made me stop and take in the view in front of me. Letting my eyes linger on her stretching form as she cleaned one of the beer taps.  
A shrill squeal broke me from my trance causing my vision to refocus on a soaking wet Waverly scrambling frantically to turn off a beer tap which seemed to have developed a life of its own. Realising I should probably make my presence known to the petite brunette I let out a choked chuckle.  
“Didn’t realise Shorty’s did wet t-shirt competitions!” I slowly rise from where I had been leaning against the door jam.  
“Sheriff Haught” Waverly paused dabbing at her soaked top and held the rag to her heaving chest. “What can I help you with?”   
Faltering in my reserve momentarily I glance around the empty bar clutching at anything I can to form an excuse for my presence there.   
“Can I get a cappuccino to go please?” I try to sound as confident as possible without letting my eyes wonder down Waverly’s heaving chest watching the rivulets of beer collect on the bottom of her crop top before sliding down her tones abs.  
“The coffee machine is out of order at the moment I’m afraid Sheriff, but I can do soda and a burger if that’s any good?” Waverly beams back jerking a thumb towards the coffee machine behind her.  
“That actually sounds even better not going to lie, and Waverly please call me Nicole.” I smile back letting my dimples pop subtly turning on as much charm as I could muster.  
“Okay Sher… Nicole, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be right back.” Waverly sing songs turning and throwing the wet rag into the sink under the counter as she sauntered to the kitchen hatch to place my order before disappearing through a door coming back a couple of minutes later this time a washed out red and blue soft ball top sporting the Shorty’s logo across the chest tied at the back showing off her toned abs.  
Fixing my eyes on the counter I focus on the plan, I was just going to ask her to have dinner with me, or coffee something neutral that if it turned out Wynonna was way wrong about Waverly it could be passed off as a harmless hang out between friends. It would save too much embarrassment.   
Letting my eyes drift back up to meet Waverly and let all my courage swell in my chest as she finished pouring the soda into a glass and places it in front of me.  
“Waverly, would you like to maybe go get a coffee with me sometime?” I practically breathe feeling a heat rush up my neck and over my cheeks.  
Waverly squints slightly before a small smile creeps over her lips her eyes twinkling slightly. And I could feel hope trying to start burning in my chest before I dampened it out of instinct.  
“Of course, Nicole, I’m off work tomorrow if that works for you?” Her voice comes out slightly higher than normal as her cheeks colour slightly.  
“Great I can pick you up about eleven if that works for you?” I practically blurted out in excitement trying my best to keep my smile from spreading to far.  
Waverly opens her mouth then shuts it again as a bell dings from the kitchen window gesturing for me to wait a couple of minutes whilst she walked back over to the kitchen window and grabbed the plate sitting under the heat lamp before heading back towards me.  
Sliding the plate in front of me along with cutlery and a napkin.  
“That would be perfect, it’s a date” She beams before going back to cleaning glasses a dusty pink colouring her cheeks and a look of nervousness taking over her face. I couldn’t help but start to think that maybe Wynonna wasn’t as oblivious as she first made it appear.  
Feeling a draft blow through from the direction of the front door as it opened, I turn slightly on my stool checking to see who was coming in, then the stench of cheap aftershave hit my nostrils as my eyes landed on the heavily tattooed greasy haired Champ Hardy his too tight short sleeved flannel staining open over his wife beater and dirty blue jeans crumpled, staggering slightly he stumbles down the couple of steps to the bar brushing shoulders with me as he leaned on the bar to keep himself upright.  
“Babe, can we go upstairs, I need you to help me relax.” He whined as I tried to stop myself from gagging at the smell of stale beer over powered the aftershave at such a proximity.  
“Champ, buzz off and leave me alone, I told you it’s over, go get Stephanie Jones to help you relax.” Waverly throws over her shoulder moving back slightly and continuing the various housekeeping tasks.   
“but baby, we are so good together, if it’s because you’ve got shark week, you can always use your mouth.” Champ whines again trying to reach over the bar counter causing a shiver to work its way down my spine at the seediness of the drunken boy-man.  
“Champ, I dumped your sorry ass almost a month ago, what makes you think I want you back?” Waverly practically growls, and I raise my eyes from my meal to catch her looking annoyed before darting her eyes to meet mine in the mirror she was facing her eyes softening.  
“Face it Waverly, I’m throwing you a bone by even offering to let you sleep with me, no one in their right mind would want to be with an Earp, especially one who can’t turn her brain off.” Champ practically spits slamming his fist on the counter before turning to stagger back out the door into the street.   
I could feel his hazed vision find me on the stool next to him causing him to pause slightly before grumbling.  
“Carrot top dyke!” Shoving his shoulder into me before continuing his path back out of Shorty’s. steadying myself I shake my head laughing quietly to myself at the childishness of Waverly’s ex.  
Distracting myself with finishing my burger I absentmindedly pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through my Facebook. Hearing movement I glance up noticing Waverly rounding the bar with a look of determination and anger on her face, something no one ever wants to see, let alone be on the receiving end of.  
“Champ you are an absolute shit-ticket, don’t you dare talk to me like that, just because you are a drunken mess doesn’t give you the right to speak to me like that. I should have dumped your stupid ass a long time ago.” With that she shoves him in the chest hard before continuing “And the fact that I’m an Earp hasn’t prevented me getting attention in the past, as for turning my brain off Champ I would need to be in a coma to be the same intellect level as you, there is more in life than your famous 5 seconds in the rodeo and drinking with your dumb friends.” She stabs the shocked boy-man in the chest with her finger before resting her hands on her hips “Anyway, I don’t need to worry what you, think I have a date tomorrow!”  
With Waverly’s parting comment to Champ I couldn’t help but choke on the mouthful of burger I was currently chewing before letting my eyes meet hers in the mirror as she made her back behind the bar Champs retreating form disappearing out the doors with his tail between his legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught have a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update without months between them I must be onto something,  
> Again the characters rent mine, but any and all spelling and grammer mistakes are mine

“Nonna, help I need your help!” I shout as I dig through my closet kneeling in amongst the pile of garments throwing items wildly over my shoulders, creating a pile in the middle of my bedroom floor.  
“Babygirl, what’s wrong?” Wynonna shouts as her heavy footsteps hurried towards my room. Bursting the door open before stopping in her tracks staring at the flurry of clothes growing over my bedroom. “Are you trying to fight the bogeyman off with the contents of your closet?” She chortles to herself.  
Sighing and shaking my head before running my hands through my hair and sitting back on my ankles and peering around the closet door.  
“I have a date tomorrow and I don’t know what to wear!” I grumble going back to rifling through my closet.  
“Who with, it better not be that chum bucket of an ex babygirl!” Wynonna asks suspiciously from where she had perched on the end of my bed.  
“No ‘Nonna, it’s someone else.” I puff as my eyes land on a black long sleeved top that hugs my curves and scoop neck to show off cleavage. It would look amazing paired with pale blue skinny jeans and my favourite brown ankle boots.  
“Who? Where are you going? When? How late will you be?” Wynonna begins to question excitement taking over before silence falls over her suddenly.  
Shuffling back out of my closet before turning and looking at my older sister squinting softly at me her mind obviously ticking over all the potential people I could be going on a date with.  
Standing up and tossing the black top and my skinny jeans on the bed I gather up my discarded clothes tossing them back in my closet.  
“We’re just going for coffee; I promise I’ll text you if I’ll be mega-late.” I begin taking out the mermaid braid my hair had been up in all day, letting my hair fall around my shoulders in the natural curls.  
“I’m not your keeper babygirl, just promise to be careful and have fun.” Wynonna mumbles getting up and resting her hand on my shoulder before disappearing out my bedroom pulling the door over behind her.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
A sharp knocking at the front door had me bolting down the stairs in a vain attempt to get to the front door before Wynonna.  
“I’ll be back soon ‘Nonna.” I holler jumping the last couple of steps grabbing my jacket and purse as I rush to the front door.  
Opening it and slipping through it closing it behind me as I could hear Wynonna shout something along the lines of use protection.  
Pausing and looking up at the person stood on the porch, letting my eyes start at the red Van slip on trainers, black jeans that hugged a pair of legs which went on for days, slowly sliding up the cream coloured Henley top, the top few buttons left open, leaving a tantalizing amount of creamy skin and cleavage on show. Letting my eyes drift slowly to plump pink lips curved up in a soft smirk crowned with brain scrambling dimples, finally my eyes contacted deep brown eyes sparkling and crinkled around the edges matching the smirk that Nicole was wearing.  
“Hi, you look really… nice.” I breathe feeling my heart pounding harder in my chest.  
“Thank you, so do you Waverly.” Nicole smiles down at me only letting her eyes drift for a second or two.  
“Ready to get going?” Nicole asks a soft pink hue dusting her cheeks as she turns slightly offering her arm for me.  
“Ready when you are.” I smile back up at Nicole softly looping my arm through hers and following her lead down the steps to her waiting Mustang.  
Following Nicole’s lead and climbing into the passenger seat as she ran around to the driver’s side of the car and slipped into her seat.  
Watching Nicole fiddle with the radio dial as we cruise down the road towards the big city.  
“Where are we going for coffee?” I ask curiously unsure of where Nicole was taking us.  
“Well see I figured we could make a day of it, coffee and pastries at this incredible bakery in the big city followed by taking in the museum and zoo.” Nicole grins a red dust settling over her cheeks as her eyes dart to meet mine before going back to the road.  
“That’s if you’re up for it, I mean I didn’t mean to be presumptuous, I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together.” Her hand darting from the shifter to her neck rubbing softly.  
“It’s a really sweet idea, and not presumptuous at all, I have nothing else planned for the day and would love to spend it with you.” I beam over at Nicole before letting my hand rest on her forearm closest to me.  
“So, what’s your favourite type of music then Waverly?” Nicole asks breaking the soft silence that had fallen for just a few seconds resting both hands on the steering wheel drumming her fingers lightly against the dark leather.  
“I listen to loads of different things, but at the moment it’s got to be Tegan and Sara, or American Authors I’m mildly obsessed with.” I feel my cheeks heating up at the confession.  
“Promise not to tell anyone something?”  
“Of course, don’t tell me you like Bieber or Taylor Swift?” I reply jokingly nudging Nicole with my elbow.  
“No, I would rather be a death mute than listen to Bieber!” Nicole exclaims a soft chuckle escaping her lips “I have a massive celebrity crush on Sara!”  
“Okay, right this is something I never got, their identical twins so how can you find one hotter than the other?” I ask letting my confusion show all over my face at the situation.  
“Because Sara just has this vibe, I can’t help but find attractive unlike Tegan, I mean it’s something I can’t really explain it’s just a pull towards one rather than the other I guess.” Nicole explains with a soft shrug of her shoulders.  
“I guess that makes sense.” I grin softly feeling silence break out again I couldn’t help but feel I should share a secret about myself.   
“My celebrity crush has got to be Ruby Rose, I’m sorry but that really sexy attitude and the tattoos are a mega thing.” I grin over towards Nicole before shuffling in my seat softly.  
“I’m sorry but everyone has a crush on Ruby Rose that girl is so hot, even straight girls would spend a night with her!” Nicole chuckles shaking her head. “Who is your secret celebrity crush, someone you wouldn’t normally confess to liking?” Peeling her eyes off the road just for a few seconds quirking an eyebrow at me.  
“Please don’t laugh if I tell you Nicole, I have never told anyone before.” I cringe as the memories swirl around my head.  
“Scout’s honour I won’t laugh no matter how many photos of them you have stored on your phone.” Nicole grins back wiggling her eyebrows again with a chuckle.  
“Channing Tatum, I know it’s a cliché girl crush but something about him is seriously sexy, like the built frame and good sense of humour.” I squeak out feeling slightly ashamed pulling my knee’s up to my chest and letting my heels rest on the edge of my seat.  
“Okay, fair enough, I suppose it’s what girls look for in guys due to social norms being certain men are better providers and have better genetic worth a left-over factor of when we all lived in caves.” Nicole replies flatly no hint of taunting in her voice like I expected.  
“I’m sorry, I should have stuck with Ruby Rose, I feel like I’ve made things awkward now.” I duck my head avoiding looking at Nicole.  
“No, Waverly, don’t be daft, you’re not the first bisexual girl I’ve had this conversation with, I just struggle to find common ground about guys, but your feelings are valid I promise.” Nicole explains slowing the car slightly as she diverts her eyes to glance at me resting her hand on my knee squeezing softly.  
Silence fell over us again until we reached a small bakery advertising vegan baked goods in the window.  
“You still up for coffee and pastries?” Nicole asks softly as she cuts the engine off unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to look at me.  
“Of course, if you are that is?” I smile weakly up at Nicole, I couldn’t help shake the deep feeling that I had messed up before our date even started, if it was even a date Nicole might just see me as a friend.  
“Good because they do amazing soya latte’s and vegan banana muffins.” Nicole beams at me before opening her door and sliding out jogging around the front of the car to grab my door for me.  
Uncurling and slipping out of the car I move to the sidewalk waiting on Nicole locking up the car and joining me offering her arm for me again a small breeze causing her hair to stir and the undeniable scent on vanilla beans and leather filled my nostrils causing me to stumble slightly as we reached the door of the bakery.   
Letting Nicole allow me to enter the small rustic bakery in front of her I pause and take in the array of gorgeous baked goods and over powering aroma’s overpowering my senses. Feeling a strong warm hand rest on my lower back I turn my head slightly to look at Nicole with joy and wonder in my eyes.  
“You have no idea the trouble you’ve got yourself into bring an Earp to a bakery!” I grin up at her before turning my attention to the selection of baked goods lining the various counters.  
“Tell you what order anything you want the donuts are vegan as well.” Nicole breathes so close to my ear I can feel her warmth wash over me causing my knees to buckle slightly as a shiver creeps up my spine and a low heat starts in my stomach.  
“Good morning, ladies what can I get you?” I gruff voice calls from behind the far counter. “Nicole, long time since you’ve been in her kiddo.”  
Pulling my eyes from the displays currently holding my attention I notice a portly older man with a bushy moustache and crystal blue eyes obviously the owner of such a gruff voice, a denim shirt sitting slightly undone over a white shirt and the sleeves rolled up, protected by a cream coloured apron folded at the waist.  
“Randy, I know sorry, the new jobs been taking a lot of my time, this is Waverly.” Nicole greets the older man before turning her body towards me slightly. “Waverly this is Randy, he is a seriously old friend.”  
“Nice to meet you Waverly” randy greets whipping his hands on his apron before leaning over the counter and offering his hand.  
Taking his hand in mine and squeezing tightly as we shook hands. “Nice to meet you too Randy, how do you know Nicole?”  
Instantly I could feel Nicole shuffling her feet and glancing about as if looking for an escape route. Randy grinned causing his moustache to raise at the ends and his eyes crinkle breaking his eye contact with me as he retracted his arm and glanced at Nicole.  
“That is a story best told over some fresh donuts and coffee, don’t you think Nicole.”   
“Yeah Randy, just don’t forget the vanilla dipped donuts!” Nicole huffed her cheeks red as she shuffled over to a table and plopped down in a seat looking remotely like a mortified teenager.  
“Waverly, why don’t you join big red over there and I’ll bring over some donuts and coffee.” Randy grins at me already grabbing a box and loading it with an assortment of donuts.  
“Nicole, you okay?” I ask resting my hand on hers as she sits at the table looking like a deer trapped in headlights. “I don’t have to know if you don’t want me too.”  
“No Waverly it’s fine, honestly, I just always forget how much of an old man Randy can be.” Nicole stutters out before grinning up at the older man who was setting down a box of donuts on the table along with a tray holding three steaming mugs of coffee.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Pulling into a space in the zoo carpark I begin to wipe away my tears of laughter before unbuckling my seatbelt.  
“Nicole, please tell me you paid Randy to make that story up?” I cackle holding my sides which ache from laughing hysterically.  
“I swear Waverly, if I knew it would work, I would pay him to never recount it ever again.” Nicole exclaims her hands gesturing wildly before hitting her head off the steering wheel exasperation evident. “Or better yet I would just threaten him with jail time since I can do that now.” She grinned at herself unbuckling and slipping out of the driver’s side moving to open my door.  
“I can’t believe Randy is so calm about it.” I continue using Nicole to hold myself up as another wave of hysteria washes over me.  
“Well, I guess it’s probably because it was ten years ago and there were worse things he has seen since. Plus, not like I could get his daughter pregnant, but yeah pretty embarrassing my best friend is also my first times dad.” Nicole chuckles wrapping her arm around my waist softly.  
“I can’t believe he didn’t arrest you especially as he used to be a detective!”   
“In my defence he couldn’t Christine was eighteen and I was seventeen and both female, age of consent was sixteen and technically in the eyes of the law it wasn’t full on sex.” Nicole shrugs before locking the car and turning both of us towards the zoo’s entrance.  
“Yeah but you snuck into his house in the middle of the night and he found you in his daughter.” I giggle   
“Excuse me” Nicole’s cheeks brighten even more if that’s possible.  
“I mean his daughters room.” With that I continue my giggle fit.  
Reaching the admission desk Nicole slips her hand into her back pocket leaving me to stand upright unaided for a moment.  
“Two adults please” Nicole asks the gangly teenage clerk sitting behind the desk, his acne covered forehead crinkled as his eyes darted between both of us before shrugging and tapping at the touch screen in front of him.  
“forty dollars please, here’s a map with times of the different animal talks, the zoo is closing at five today.” He slides a pamphlet over the table top then holds his palm upright disinterested.  
“Here you go” I pull two twenty dollar bills out of my pocket and place them in the boy’s hand lightning fast as Nicole is still rummaging through her wallet.  
“Hey, I asked you out, therefore I pay, no fair.” She grumps as the boy hands over two tickets and shouts the next group forward.  
“Tell you what you can buy lunch, does that sound like a deal?” I smile up at Nicole linking my arm through hers out of instinct pushing myself up on my toes kissing her softly on the cheek. Feeling my heart begin to drum hard in my chest I sink back to my normal height and begin to tug Nicole behind me.  
“Fine if you insist. What do you want to see first?” Nicole smiles down at me unfolding the map in front of us and peering at all the different displays highlighted on it. Ducking her head so her hair fell in front of her face covering the light blush taking over.  
“The aviary is supposed to be unrivalled from what I’ve heard.” I grin before pointing towards the signpost directing us towards the aviary.  
“Wait have you been here before?” Nicole asks slinging her arm around my shoulders softly squinting at me quizzically.  
“No, I’ve never been to the zoo, but I read about it online when I was younger.” I blush slightly before pulling Nicole in the direction of the aviary.  
“Well that’s all going to change today.” Nicole smiles softly sauntering along beside me taking in the various sights around us.  
We spent the day wandering around the various displays and laughing like carefree teenagers. Spending lunch snaking on popcorn and candy floss as we sat on the swings.  
/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/  
The drive back to the Homestead seemed to pass by far too quickly, the entire time easy conversation flowed between us.  
As Nicole pulled up in front of the Homestead and cut the engine I turned and grinned wide at her.  
“Thank you so much for today Nicole, I had an amazing time!”   
“Honestly the pleasure was all mine Waves, you are an incredible woman you know that.” Nicole practically whispers gently brushing a stray hair back behind my ear before trailing her finger down my jaw softly and slowly.  
Letting my eyes flicker closed as Nicole’s face inched closer to mine, I could feel my heart beat faster and breathe speed up slightly as Nicole’s hot breath caressed my skin her lips eventually just grazing across the corner of my mouth gone almost as fast as they were there blinking my eyes open again finding the deep brown eyes sparkling back at me.  
“Thank you, Nicole, can I take you too dinner sometime?” I stage whisper struggling to find my voice fully watching Nicole crinkle her brow slightly as the dimples that framed her perfect smile crept into place.  
“I would love that… I mean like to go for dinner with you Waverly.” She breathed before leaning in to peck me on the cheek again before sitting back in her seat and opening her door before pausing.  
“Can I walk you to your front door Waverly, would that be okay?” She asked head cocked slightly like an inquisitive puppy big brown eyes to match.  
Nodding silently, I gather myself as Nicole runs around opening my door and taking my hand softly in hers helping me out of the car but never letting go as we began to walk towards the porch of the homestead.  
Stopping just short of the front door Nicole finally drops my hand and begins rubbing her neck eyes darting about nervously.   
Letting out a short breath I reached for Nicole’s hand but the front door opening causes us both to jump apart.  
“Babygirl, Haughtpotato, why are you both on the porch looking like teenagers?” Wynonna slurs leaning against the door frame looking between the two of us before shrugging her shoulders to herself and stumbling down the stairs towards Nicole’s car.  
“Haughtshit, can you give me a lift to Shorty’s?”   
Growling silently under my breathe I glare at Wynonna before turning to give Nicole a look of pure apology before mouthing a silent sorry towards the resigned looking red head.  
“Yeah Earp jump in, can’t have you getting a DUI.” Nicole calls back her shoulders slumping slightly as she stepped towards her car before turning and speaking quietly.  
“I’ll text you about dinner, yeah?” Smiling softly, she turns and walks to her car, and I swear her hips swing just that bit more than they normally do.  
Watching Nicole round her car and open the drivers side door stopping and grinning at me before throwing a wink, a god damn wink at me then sliding into the driver’s seat closing the door and starting the engine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go on another date.  
> Sorry for the delay in updates, as always all mistakes are my own, i don't own the characters and all comments and kudos are appreciated.

Chapter 11  
“So Haughtsauce, you owe me a drink” Wynonna exclaims magically sobering up the second my car is turning and creating dust clouds on the Earp driveway.  
“And why is that Earp, please do explain.” I grit out feeling my hands tighten around my steering wheel.  
“Because you were making gross love eyes at my baby sister and defiling her.” Wynonna snorted gesturing wildly before slumping back in the passenger seat.  
“Shut it Earp, here’s Shorty’s I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” I reply sharply pulling my car over in front of Shorty’s not even trying to get out.  
“Whatever Haughtpants try to get that stick out of your ass.” Wynonna hollers as she slides out of the passenger seat and throws the door shut causing me to wince slightly at the loud clattering as she saunters into the bar without even looking over her shoulder.  
Shaking my head before running my hand over my face I shift the car back into gear and pulled out driving towards my house.  
Pulling into my driveway and killing the engine of my car I sigh and lean back in my seat unclipping the seatbelt and letting it fall away.  
“Haught you are seriously fucked you know that right!” I murmur to myself quietly before leaning over and rummaging through my glove compartment pulling out the Marlboro and lighter before sliding out of the car and making the way up to my front door opening it and stepping back letting CJ bolt outside followed by AJ sauntering outside to see what the fuss was.  
Kicking my trainers off and padding through the house into my kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer wandering back onto the front porch flopping down. Twisting the cap off my beer before leaning back on my elbows taking in the sight of my dog plodding around the front yard.  
Feeling my phone ping and vibrate from my jeans pocket indicating I had a new text message. Shuffling about and pulling my phone out of my pocket reading the notification.  
Unknown Number: Thank you for today Nicole, I had a great time. Dinner on Friday night?  
Frowning down at the phone screen in my hand not quite understanding who was messaging me, taking a pull from my bottle and continuing to stare at the message lighting up my phones screen before realisation dawns on me.   
“It’s Waverly!”  
Pausing and taking a second to compose a message back.  
SherriffNicole: Friday night sounds great to me. Thank you for putting up with me all day today. N x  
Quickly saving Waverly’s number to my contacts I stuff my phone back in my pocket, brushing my hand against the ratty packet of Marlboro. Tapping my index finger against it a few times debating what to do. Finally sighing softly and placing my beer beside my foot I pull the packet from my pocket and tap out a cigarette before fishing my Zippo lighter out of my jacket pocket.  
Feeling the smoke hit the back of my throat I sigh out slightly dropping the crumpled packet onto the step beside me and kick out my legs and stretching my neck out breathing out softly watching CJ pad around chasing her own shadow.  
Picking up my beer and taking another pull from the bottle feeling my phone vibrate again settling the bottle between my thighs I pull out my phone.  
AngelEarp: I’ll pick you up around about 8pm? I didn’t have to put up with you I loved every minute of today 😊 xx  
Letting a smile creep over my face, balancing the filter of my cigarette between my lips softly taking in a small draw of the smoke.  
SherriffNicole: 8pm sounds great Waverly, what should I wear? N xx  
Exhaling softly not trusting myself somehow, I remove the lite cigarette from my mouth and gently tapped away the burnt ash staring at my phone hopelessly. Just as I was about to slip the phone back into my pocket it vibrated and the screen lite up showing the incoming message.  
AngelEarp: Whatever makes you feel good 😉 xx  
SherriffNicole: Fancy or not fancy, give me a hint. N xx  
Dropping my phone into my lap and going back to nursing my beer I lean back closing my eyes and mentally running through my wardrobe trying to figure out what I could wear on Friday when my phone vibrated again this time continuously opening my eyes and gazing down I could see it was the office calling me sighing loudly I set my bottle down and swipe my phone screen answering the call before placing the phone to my ear.  
“Sherriff Haught.” I answer in my normal clipped tone.   
“Sherriff sorry to disturb you, but we have a situation at the station could you attend please.” Lonnie’s dulcet tone carries through the phone line.  
“Lonnie, what is it?” I sigh exasperated already and I didn’t even know what the situation was for all I knew Bunny had lost her dog and got angry at the fact Lonnie was for once using the correct paperwork of a lost pet not person.  
“It’s Deputy Earp, she is sort of in the drunk tank, along with James Hardy and they are scrapping.” Lonnie practically hisses at high speed, I can already feel him shuffling about in discomfort.  
“Lonnie take Deputy Earp and lock her in the interrogation room, is there any injuries to either party?” I sigh hanging my head flicking the end of my cigarette down the steps onto the gravel path below.  
“Okay Sherriff, but what if Hardy wants to press charges against her Sherriff what should I do?” Lonnie whines obviously in over his head.  
“Tell Mr Hardy that if he wants to make a complaint he can do so when sober, if he can give me a written statement of events to accompany the complaint. But I’ll deal with that tomorrow. Good night Lonnie.” With that I hang up dropping my phone beside me, picking up my bottle and draining it before lying back against the porch floor letting my legs hang down the steps.  
Sighing again staring at the beaming which support the porch around the front of the house just as a large dark shadow formed over my head followed by heavy panting causing my hair to shift and swirl from where it had settled gazing up CJ was stood over me an inquisitive look on her doggy face.  
“CJ what am I going to do?” I whine before reaching up and ruffling her fur causing her to fuss and whine before clambering onto me and lying down huffing her affection into my face.  
Suddenly my phone vibrates again from where I had abandoned it beside me.  
AngelEarp: Something nice 😉 xx  
Suddenly feeling incredibly nervous and excited at the prospect of dinner on Friday night with Waverly.  
Sighing and hauling myself up I begin to make my way into the house tossing my empty beer bottle into the recycling before toeing off my shoes next to the stairs and shrugging my jacket off throwing it over the bannister rail before meandering upstairs towards my bedroom.  
Undoing my jeans and peeling them down my legs followed by my shirt and bra dropping them on the floor before sliding under the covers and settling down for the night.  
Feeling sleep take over me after staring at the ceiling for what felt like eternity but was probably only a few minutes. The image of Waverly’s warm smile and sparkling eyes crinkled around the edges taking over my mind.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/   
Soft hands drift up my back short nails scrapping my pale skin disrupting the beads of sweat forming on my skin ever so slightly. Angelic moans break the silence as my hands dance up soft hot skin, teasing the delicate skin at her ribs. The smell of lavender and coconut strong from the crook of Waverly’s neck. Her hands trailing back down my back ending their descent on the back of my thighs soft strong hands gripping hard.  
“Please Nicole, I need you.” Waverly gasps as her lips meet my collarbone, her teeth lightly nipping between gasps of pleasure.  
“We have all night baby, don’t worry.” I mumble into her ear as I let my teeth wrap around the lobe pulling slightly eliciting a soft moan as Waverly arches under me causing our hips to grind closer together.  
Feeling my resolve disappear as Waverly grips my thighs pulling me even closer, I let my right hand drop down between our bodies, angling my hips to allow better access to Waverly’s hot wet core.  
“God Nicole, you feel so good!” Waverly moans louder this time nails digging deeper into my skin sure to leave marks as her hips cant and roll.  
Suddenly a shrill noise cut through everything and I blink my eyes open groaning to myself I swipe for my alarm and throw my arms over my face.  
“Well fuck!” I clench my thighs feeling my frustration trying not to move my hips too much in fear of aggravating my current situation.  
Dragging my hands down my face slowly I let out a long breath and throw my covers off swinging my legs over the edge of the bed stretching my back out and my arms over my head,  
Standing and slinking into the bathroom hoping into the shower and turning the water on not giving it a chance to warm up. I let a hiss out as the ice-cold water hits my hot skin causing the heat between my legs to flicker.  
Giving my entire body a quick scrub and washing my hair quickly I turn the shower off and follow my normal morning routine.  
Pulling up to the station and making my way through to the interrogation room I open the door and see a not so unusual sight of Wynonna lying on the table, her jacket folded under her head as a pillow and a blanket draped over her body.  
Slamming the door shut behind me I watch as Wynonna jerks upright flicking her head side to side taking in her surrounds.  
“What the fuck happened last night Earp?” I bark trying not to raise my voice, knowing that would not get me any answers.  
“Chump was drunk and mouthing off, he got in my face, I was drunk and told him to buzz off. He decided it was an invitation to try and prove his manliness by swinging at me.” Wynonna explains never once breaking eye contact with the take away cup of coffee steaming in my hand.  
Silently I hand her the cup of coffee and sit down in the seat in front of her staring her down trying to figure out what to do. Running my hands through my hair and letting out a deep breath.   
“Earp, Hardy is wanting to press charges of assault on you, any witnesses who can confirm he started it?”  
“Shorty, Doc and Dolls as well as the normal regulars in Shorty’s. If you ask Chump’s little followers though they are sure to say I started it. It’s like the male version of Mean Girls.” Wynonna snorts taking a long sip of the coffee.  
“Okay, tell you what go home, shower and get a change of clothes, your working the back shift today.” I stand and walk out the room leaving the door open behind me.   
Wandering down the corridor past the holding cells towards my office I hear a familiar voice coming from the front desk.  
“Lonnie, tell me where she is”  
“The sheriff is just finishing up with her, Miss Earp.”  
Rounding the corner, I notice Waverly Earp standing over an intimidated Lonnie at his desk her hands-on hips eyes burning into the officers’ head which was ducked, her shoulders squared and foot tapping on the ground in expectation of an explanation. Her eyes flick up to find me stood in the doorway and a glint crosses across them causing a hole to form in my stomach a combination of lust following that dream I had been woken from and slight fear at the fierceness the tiny woman can exude.  
“Sheriff, where is my sister, I woke up to a voicemail from Officer Lonnie here saying she had been detained for fighting.”  
“Miss Earp, your sister spent the night here sleeping off her over indulgence, as for any allegations of assault I am still investigating that.” I reply in the most professional clipped tone I can forcing my blush into submission as images float in front of my eyes of Waverly naked and writhing under me.   
Not really wanting to wait for a reply as I couldn’t trust myself to keep my body under control. I attempt to make my way past Lonnie’s office and into my own only to find my path blocked by the small fiery woman her eye piercing into me with determined pointedness.  
“Can we talk in your office please Sheriff?” Not waiting for an answer Waverly turns on her heel and storms into my office proceeding to pull the blinds in the windows closed.  
Closing the door behind me I furrow my brow watching the petite brunette whirl around my office before coming to a stop leaning against my desk.  
“What’s going on Waverly?” I question running my hands through my hair confused by the brunette’s actions and behaviour.  
Pushing herself off my desk she grasps my face in her hands and presses her lips to mine forcefully causing me to stumble back a step before catching myself and kissing her back softly until she pulls back gasping for breath.  
“I can’t wait until Friday. Can I see you tonight?” Waverly asks shuffling her feet abashed as a hint of pink grows across her cheeks and nose.   
“Sure, I get off at seven pm.” Nodding my head as a dizzy smile takes over my face.  
“Great I have the dinner shift, but finish at eight, could you pick me up and we could go to your place?” Waverly smiles up at me as her fingers go to start playing with the buttons of my blue button up uniform shirt.  
Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, and desperately trying not to let my mind drift back to my dream struggling to keep my hips stock still no matter how much they want to grind and wriggle.  
“Sure, we could grab some take away or I could cook something.” I manage to croak out feeling my voice drop in pitch, stuffing my hands in my khaki pants as Waverly’s finger tips trace down then back up my stomach.  
“We can see how you feel after finishing” Waverly winks before reaching for the door opening it and slipping out closing it behind her.  
I slump into the old worn leather sofa sitting against my office wall and hang my head over the back sighing in frustration.  
“Waverly you are going to be the death of me.” I sigh to myself before running my fingers over my lips feeling the heat of Waverly’s lips still lingering on mine a small smile breaking out before a loud knock at my door broke my thoughts.  
“Door’s unlocked.” I call out, straightening out my appearance and getting up to move around my desk.  
Lonnie stuck his head through the door way before stepping in.  
“Sherriff, Mr Hardy, wants to speak to you.” He mumbles as he steps out of the doorway letting Champ barge his way into the room.  
“I want that crazy bitch locked up for attacking me.” He spits fists balling at his sides as he puffs his chest out to look dominant.  
“Champ, can you get me three witnesses that can all independently corroborate your allegation?” I sigh sliding into my desk chair and rifling through the files lying on my desk.  
“Yeah the York brothers and Steph Jones, all saw the stupid bitch attack me.” He kicks at the chair in front of him.  
“Champ refrain from such language and kick my furniture again I’ll put you back in holding until you make bail.” I growl getting annoyed at his entitled attitude not even bothering to lift my eyes from the report in front of me.  
“It’s true that crazy bitch should never have been let out of the looney bin.” He spits deliberately kicking at the chair this time a smirk over his lips in defiance.  
“Officer, please escort Champ here back to holding until he can provide his bail amount, thank you.”  
“What the fuck Sherriff are you dumb or something I’m innocent!” Champ yells as Lonnie restrains his hands behind his back again cuffing them silently.  
“Come on Champ, I’ll call someone to bring your bail.” Lonnie sighs as he hauls the ranting man-boy away.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Wrapping up for the day and locking away all my files I shuffle out of my office, locking the door before nodding goodbye to the officer getting ready to take over on the nightshift, just as Champ came swaggering out of the holding area arm slung loosely around Stephanie Jones shoulders a shit eating grin over his face as he notices my presence.  
“Look Sherriff, I made bail.” He chortles to himself.  
“I can see that Champ, now go home and don’t cause anymore trouble okay I have better things to deal with.” I reply not bothering to look up from the report I was signing off.  
“Mind your own business…”  
“Champ, come on babe I want to drink and dance.” Stephanie cuts him off dragging him out the door.  
Shaking my head, I grab my leather jacket off the coat rack and make my way out the front door deciding to walk the short distance to Shorty’s instead of driving. Watching as Stephanie Jones pulled out in her bright yellow mini before heading down the road in the direction of Pussy Willows Champ sat smugly in the passenger seat.  
Striding down the sidewalk I let my mind wander back to earlier today in my office, the feel of Waverly’s lip against my own, her hands practically burning through my shirt as she ran her hands up and down my stomach.  
Reaching the front doors of Shorty’s I pause slightly running my hand through my hair and shaking it out before undoing the top couple of buttons on my shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
I couldn’t help glancing up at the clock hanging above the optics on the bar as I absentmindedly cleaned another glass before putting it in its rightful place. It was quite as usual working the dinner shift at Shorty’s most people were just finishing up work and getting ready to make their way to Shorty’s to drink the night away or had spent the day drinking and had called it a day and were on their way home.  
“Sweetheart, that clock ain’t going to go to any faster if you keep staring at it.” Shorty laughs from his perch at the end of the bar, a hot dog and fries sat half eaten in front of him along with a pint of local craft beer.  
“I know Shorty” I sigh trying my best not to blush too much at being caught “Just I’m waiting on a friend, they were supposed to finish work at seven and their still not here and its half past.”  
“I’m sure they’re on their way darlin’ don’t you worry about it.” Shorty smiles lifting his pint glass to his mouth and taking a hearty gulp. Just as the front doors opened and closed.  
Unable to resist I let my attention go to the front door and feel some tension drain from my shoulders as Nicole stood in the doorway, leather jacket hanging open over her uniform shirt still tucked in and very much up to code except for the top few buttons being undone showing soft creamy skin of her clavicle her hands resting in her trouser pockets legs planted firmly under her showing a subtle confidence.  
“Evening, Sheriff, what can Waverly get for you?” Shorty greets a large smile on his face as he pats the stool next to him.  
“Just a soda please Waverly, since I still have to drive home.” Nicole smiles her dimples popping even more than I thought possible as she slides into the stool next to shorty shrugging her jacket off and draping it over the empty stool to her right.   
“Leading by example Sherriff. Can we get you something to eat, I can whip up a burger or something for you?” Shorty’s wife Gus chimes through the kitchen hatch.  
“No thank you Gus, I actually have plans for dinner so don’t want to go ruining my appetite.” Nicole calls back before glancing towards me and subtly winking.  
I continued wiping down the bar after sitting Nicole’s soda down in front of her I couldn’t help but keep glancing at her. Busing Shorty’s dishes into the kitchen I struggled to keep myself from glancing at the time.  
“Go, go on get girl, I’ll watch the bar for you.” Gus smiled flicking a cloth at me as I turned to walk back out of the kitchen causing me to chuckle dodging her actions.  
“No it’s okay Gus, I don’t mind finishing out my shift.” I pause at the door.  
“Waverly go have dinner with your girl. I’m not going to tell you twice.” Gus smiles wiping her hands on her cloth before tossing it on the counter moving towards me.  
“The sherriff isn’t my girl, Aunt Gus, she’s a friend.” I whine back trying to hide a blush.  
“Well either way Waverly, she is too good to be waiting around getting bored by Shorty’s dumb stories.” Gus replied gently shoving me out the door towards the end of the bar a gentle smile gracing her normal stoic face.  
“Have fun girls.” Gus called out before grabbing a handful of peanuts and popping them in her mouth as I grabbed my coat and rounded the bar joining Nicole as she shrugged her jacket back on.  
Strolling out of Shorty’s in relative silence waiting for Nicole to follow me through the door after having held it open for me.  
“So, take away, or should I cook?” Nicole asks shoving her hands in her jacket pockets flapping her arms causing her jacket to move above showing off the curves it covered up.  
“Depends, how bad are you at cooking, and will I get food poisoning?” I smile up at Nicole gently punching her arm feeling nerves begin to bubble up in my stomach at the prospect of spending time with her.  
“I’ll have you know I am an excellent cook, I just very rarely get a chance to practice my skills. So, take out might be safer.” Nicole grins down at me taking a couple of steps backwards before turning and waiting for me to join her as she walked back towards the station.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
We’re both sat on the curved bench on Nicole’s porch watching the sun set slowly causing red and pinks to bloom over the horizon. An overly fluffy blanket draped over both of our laps.   
“It’s so beautiful” I mumble swirling the rest of the contents of my glass of wine around letting my hazy vision take in the beautiful strokes of light which were growing with every passing minute.  
“Yeah it is, but I can see something much more beautiful.” Nicole replies slurring slightly as her free hand goes to brush away a strand of hair which had escaped my messy bun.  
Lifting my eyes to meet her I can see the glassy effect the wine has had on her along with a light pink tint reaching across her cheeks. Nicole’s uniform replaced with a loose button-down shirt and skinny jeans garishly bright socks poking out from underneath the blanket which struggled to cover her lanky form even when curled up.  
I couldn’t help but allow my eyes to take in the way the loose collar flopped against Nicole’s collarbone the top few buttons undone showing creamy soft skin and the top of the fleshy crests. Nicole’s long lanky legs covered but I can still recall how muscular they looked as she hopped down the stairs loosely tucking the bottom of the shirt.  
“Bet you say that to all the girls, though Nicole” I grin back softly letting the undeclared tension draw us closer together, my head instinctively leaning into her touch.  
“No, just the truly beautiful women.” Nicole grins back letting her head dip lower towards mine her eyes darting down to my lips for just a millisecond before returning to keep contact with my own. Glassy pupils dilating as her hot breath began to dance over my skin as she blinks slowly once.  
“Can I kiss you, please Nicole.” I find myself whispering barely audible over the sound of Nicole’s dog snoring on the porch steps, and both of our hearts pounding steadily. Letting my tongue wet my lips softly leaning closer to Nicole, the smell of vanilla taking over my nose.  
Nicole licks her lips softly before nodding ever so slightly, her head tilting closer to mine but still allowing enough of the power to be in my hands that I would need to make the first move.  
Blindly placing my wine glass on the ground beside me I reach back up cupping Nicole’s jaw in my hand letting my thumb caress along her cheek bone teasing the skin where her birth mark sat just under her right eye.  
Grazing my lips over Nicole’s fireworks sparked in my stomach, her lips were so warm and soft. Silky smooth against my own yet full when my own put pressure against them like silken marshmallows.  
A small moan escaping the back of my throat as I pull away ever so slightly clasping my lips shut to hold it back only to strangle it half way through failing in my attempt at hiding just how desperately I want Nicole.  
Resting my forehead against hers I can feel her breathe against my skin having to focus strongly on words being whispered by Nicole.  
“Waves”  
“HHhhmm, yeah Nic?” I mumble in reply feeling as if I am floating on clouds. I slowly removed my hand from her cheek and let it drop back into my lap.  
“You have no idea how badly I want to not do the right thing right now. But I can’t. It’s just not who I am.” Nicole continues picking her wine glass back up as she moves back taking a long sip from it looking at me over the top of the glass as she brought it back down from her lips.  
“I feel the exact same way Nic, I really do, but you’re right its way too soon.” I smile back up a Nicole dropping my head down to stare at my hands fidgeting in my lap. The fire which was running wild in my lower stomach not dampening any.   
“I should get going, thank you for tonight Nic, it was an amazing evening.” I grin shuffling the blanket off my legs before stretching them out bending down to pick up my wine glass draining the last of the contents before slipping my shoes back on and standing.   
“Let me grab some shoes and I’ll drop you home.” Nicole replies untangling her long legs from underneath her scooping up her wine glass and reaching out for mine. Taking it gently she heads back in through the front door. Returning just a few minutes later, a pair of leather boots sitting over the top of her jeans, her trademark leather jacket shrugged over her shoulders, holding my jacket out for me to slip my arms into ever the gentlewoman.  
Hopping over CJ and down the few steps that lead off the porch I wait for Nicole to follow.  
“Will she be okay staying outside without you here?” I can’t help but question concerned that CJ would panic or run off looking up from nodding at the sleeping dog I can see Nicole’s smirk.  
“Trust me that CJ is not going to be bothered in the slightest, I always joke that someone would try to dognap her and end up giving her back out of frustration with the fact she is too lazy.” Nicole grins turning on her heel as she walks backwards away from me towards her garage where her Mustang was parked neatly.  
Rounding the Mustang Nicole disappeared through the open garage door and comes back a few seconds later wheeling her tell-tale bike. A couple of helmets hanging off her lower arm.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Pulling up beside Wynonna’s truck Nicole cuts the bikes engine as she steadies it with both feet planted firmly on the ground either side.  
Slipping off the back of the bike and unfastening the helmet slipping it off and holding it out towards Nicole.  
“Thank you, for tonight I had an amazing time Nicole.”  
“No problem, it was my pleasure, tell you what, why don’t you keep a hold of that.” Nicole grins nodding at the helmet I still had outheld in my hand.  
“But what if you need to give someone a ride on this?” I ask nodding at the bike eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
“Trust me the only person I want to ride is you Waverly.” Nicole beams before her cheeks go crimson red matching the few locks of hair snaking out from under her helmet.  
“I mean riding this bike, you know that right…” She began to mumble scratching at the back of her neck nervously.  
“Hopefully it won’t be the only thing I’m riding, but the only one I’ll need a helmet for.” I grin at Nicole before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek before bouncing towards the front steps of the homestead noticing Wynonna trying to discreetly curtain twitch from the living room window.  
Stopping at the front door I turn back and wave at Nicole who is starting the engine and beginning to move off back down the long driveway. Her tell-tale dimples on display.  
Moving through the front door and closing it behind me, slipping my jacket off and hanging it up along with the helmet I wander through to the living room finding Wynonna sprawled across the sofa attempting to look disinterested a bottle of whisky in hand.  
Flopping onto the sofa beside Wynonna causing her to shuffle her legs back huffing as she did so.  
“Well that definitely wasn’t Chump who put that grin on your face was it.” Wynonna grins from behind the bottle taking a long draw.  
“No, it wasn’t Wynonna, and if you want me to spill any details you better be prepared to give me that bottle.” I sigh holding out my hand in anticipation.  
Another huff comes from Wynonna’s direction as she passes that bottle into my waiting hand her grip every reluctant to let it go.  
“So, I had dinner with Sherriff Haught tonight.” I state waiting for the inevitable questions that would lead from that.  
“Is that who had you freaking out over what to wear the other day, and the same one you’ve been mumbling about in your sleep?” Wynonna smirks making grabby hands at the whisky bottle.  
“Yes Wynonna.” I reply rolling my eyes as I hand back the bottle. “Do you have a problem with that?”  
“No babygirl, as long as she makes you happy that is all that matters.” Wynonna replies as she takes a long pull from the bottle, before using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.  
“At least I don’t need to worry about her getting you pregnant.”  
I throw my hand out towards Wynonna aiming to gently slap her instead knocking the bottle and causing it to up end more than intended spilling the contents over her. Giggling I push myself up off the seat and make a dash for the stairs.  
“Night ‘Nonna.”  
“You owe me a bottle of the decent stuff babygirl!” Wynonna shouts as I retreat into my bedroom.


	13. Star gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have some fluffy moments, and a bit of sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own fault.

It was already six thirty before I had realised how late I was finishing up for the weekend. Throwing the remaining files on my desk into the top drawer and slamming it shut as I bolt out of my seat grabbing my jacket as I run out my office door not bothering to lock it knowing Wynonna was working over the weekend and no doubt would just end up picking the lock looking for munchies.  
“See you Monday officers.” I call through the bull pen as I dash out the front entrance and down the corridor fishing my cruisers keys out of my pocket. Vaulting down the couple of steps from the station to the curb.  
Pulling into my driveway and killing the cruisers engine along with emergency lights and siren I jump out of the driver’s seat and bolt up the steps flinging the front door open not caring if it closed behind me.  
Slipping my work boots off at the bottom of the stairs before taking them two at a time having to practically high jump over AJ who was sprawled over the second to last top step.  
“Right guys, I really need some sort of divine intervention or something.” I call out to AJ who was still sleeping and CJ who was now curiously peering up the stairs at my odd actions head tilted to the side in quizzical contemplation.  
I begin stripping off my work uniform hopping out of my work khaki’s as I go into the bathroom turning on the shower letting the water heat up as I finish removing my underwear.  
Stepping into the still luke warm spray I feel my muscles tense slightly. I begin furiously scrubbing at my skin with the shower gel before turning my attention to my hair.  
Stepping out of the shower after turning it off and wrapping a towel around my body followed by one around my hair I practically slide along the cool tile floor into my bedroom glancing at the time on my alarm clock.  
“Alexa, play my getting ready play list” I shout out waiting for music to surround me, moving over to my closet and riffling through the contents trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight.   
Finally coming across what I was looking for a floaty black shirt with wide spread vertical white stripes with a high collar and deep cuffs which take cufflinks. A black pencil skirt hanging next to it makes an ideal pairing.   
Tossing both items of clothing on the bed and going over to my dresser I find the underwear I want a black satin push up bra and matching panties along with a suspender belt and stockings.  
Gong through my usual routine and slipping on my underwear I turn my attention to drying and styling my hair staring at the red mess for a moment slightly stuck as what to do with it resisting the temptation to go with my safety blanket of a French braid or ponytail.  
Finally I was putting the finishing touches to my make up in the hall way as my front door went.  
“Give me a second.” I call out feeling the butterflies start up yet again in my stomach. Glancing one last time in the mirror before sliding on my black heels.  
Hearing my heels clack against the hallway floor as I make my way over to the front door, opening it slowly as I try to calm my nerves.  
Feeling all the air I had inhaled suddenly still and leave my body as my eyes found the person who was stood on the other side of the door.  
Waverly was stood there, a tight dark cherry red dress which plunged at the chest and cut off just at the knee, Black suede ankle boots with a heel framing her perfectly toned legs all of this topped off with a dark grey suede biker style jacket.  
Feeling my jaw drop slightly as I self consciously tucked my loosely curled hair behind my ear feeling my cheeks burn as my eyes drifted up Waverly’s body to meet her glistening hazel eyes which were crinkled at the edges with the smile showing off her gleaming white teeth.  
“I… Uh sorry… you uh… you look incredible!” I manage to stutter out reaching out absentmindedly for a jacket on the hooks to the right of the front door.  
“Thank you, so do you.” Waverly smiles up at me before ducking her head slightly as her eyes drift down my body as she fidgets slightly with her hands in front of her.  
“So where are we going then?” I ask curious at the lack of information Waverly would give me as I step through the door pulling it closed behind me.  
“You’ll find out when we get there, I promise it’ll be worth it.” Waverly grins up at me leading the way down the steps towards her tell tale red Jeep.  
Slipping into the passenger side I wait on Waverly joining me shutting the door and fidgeting with my hands out of sheer nervousness Plucking at the hem of my pencil skirt out of habit.  
“So Nicole,” Waverly breaks me from my thoughts as she turns on the engine. “What is your favourite band when you were growing up?” She beams glancing back at me pulling onto the main road before reaching to fidget with the radio dials finding a channel which seemed to be well into some sort of nineties evening.  
“Oh it’s not so easy to answer depends on how old I was because the most embarrassing band or artist was definitely Spice Girls, I so wanted to be like Geri Halliwell.” I grin back at Waverly feeling my nerves dissipated.  
“Oh they were good, although I preferred N-Sync and Backstreet Boys.”  
As if by fate the presenter announced the next song to play would be “Pop” by N-Sync.  
Sharing a look with Waverly before she returned her eyes back to the road we both began singing and dancing in our seats.  
By the time we had pulled up at the restaurant on the outskirts of the next town over we were both giggling like teenage girls as Waverly killed the engine and unbuckled herself she turned in her seat nervously fidgeting her eyes darting between my lips and eyes.  
“Can you sit there for just a second.” She mumbles before slipping out the drivers eat and rounding the front of the car coming to a stand still pausing to let out a breathe before opening my door and holding her hand out.  
Taking her hand as I slid out of the car as best as I could without looking like I was an uncoordinated fool.   
“Thank you waves.” I beam down at her as she shuts the door pressing the lock button on her keys before stashing them in her purse.   
“You’re very welcome Nicole.” Waverly beams back up at me bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as we begin our short walk towards the red brick building. With bold black writing above the door signifying it as ‘The Dome’.  
Stopping in my tracks and taking in the magnitude of the restaurant Waverly had picked I could feel my jaw going slack and my heart rate pick up slightly.  
“Oh my god Waverly, how did you manage to get a table here, it gets impossible unless you book months in advance.” Glancing down at the small brunette.  
“One of my friends is actually the chef here, so when I explained I wanted to impress someone he worked some magic for me.” Waverly beamed back a slight blush biting at her cheeks as we entered the building.   
Approaching the older man stood in a three piece suit at the welcome desk Waverly spoke quietly as I took in the tall columns carved with elaborate decorations, large bouquets spotted around, a large portrait of someone who must have strong links to the building displayed proudly above the desk we were currently stood in front of.   
The older man nodded in agreement with what Waverly had explained to him before flicking through a thick black leather bound scheduler running his finger down a page before looking back up and gesturing for us to follow him.   
Making our way up the large marble spiral staircase following the older gentleman who had now introduced himself as Francis.   
“Waverly what’s going on, I thought the restaurant was downstairs?” I question confused as to why we were being lead upstairs.  
“I promise it’ll be worth it, and hopefully you like it.” Waverly replies tilting her slightly to make eye contact with me.  
Finally reaching the top of the staircase Francis opens a large dark oak door and gestures for us to enter the room.  
Following Waverly through the doorway I let my eyes drift around taking in everything surrounding us, the tall cream walls lined with possibly hundreds of candles. A large mirror hanging at head height on the wall across the room. A small round table in the centre of the room set up for two people. Soft nondescript music playing softly from somewhere I couldn’t figure out.  
“Waverly, how did you manage to organise all this?” I gasp softly letting my lips part ever so softly feeling my heart rate pick up slightly as I enveloped her hand in my own.  
“Ladies, is everything to your liking?” Francis asks softly posed with his hands clasped firmly in front of him.  
“This is exactly what I discussed Francis, thank you very much. Tell Jeremy he is amazing.” Waverly replies beaming between both Francis and myself before leading me towards the small table.  
“Of course Miss” Francis smiles at Waverly before nodding at both me and Waverly. “Have a pleasant evening ladies.” Before retreating out of the room as a young waiter entered holding a bottle of prosecco ushering us into our seats.   
Being seated opposite Waverly as the young waiter who’s name tag indicated his name as Edward, poured us both a glass.  
“Ladies our chef has prepared you both a tasting menu for tonight” The waiter informs us placing the bottle of prosecco in a large silver bucket beside the table before retreating back out the door.  
“Is this okay Nicole? If you want we can go somewhere else.” Waverly queries worrying her bottom lip slightly with her teeth fidgeting about with the place setting in front of her.   
Reaching across the table and taking Waverly’s hand in my own gently caressing her knuckles with the pad of my thumb.   
“It’s perfect Waverly, I can’t believe you went to all this trouble. I mean seriously this is amazing.” I beam over at the petite brunette.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Finishing the last bite of my dessert moaning softly as my eyes flutter shut slightly the spoon still poised on my lips. Letting my eyes drift up slowly meeting green hazel eyes with pupils blown. Letting my eyes roam slightly taking in Waverly’s expression, her plump lips parted slightly a soft rose hue tinting her cheeks.  
Waverly cleared her throat softly glancing around a soft smile creeping over her lips as her eyes sparkled in the candle light.  
“Dance with me?” Waverly asks setting her napkin on the table and pushing her chair out slightly rising and rounding the table holding her hand out for me to take.   
Slipping out of my chair and taking Waverly’s hand I can barely keep my heart in my chest as it beats rapidly. Waverly guides us slightly further away from the table before wrapping her arms around my neck her fingers softly tangling in the baby hairs at my hairline. Softly resting my hands on Waverly’s hips feeling her warm skin burning through her clothing as Waverly stepped closer bringing her body closer to mine our chests just touching as we begin swaying softly to the music.   
The room melted away slowly until the only image in my eyes was Waverly’s brunette hair swaying independently of her body, green hazel eyes crinkled as a soft smile took over her face. A slight pink tint to her cheeks as her soft chuckle filled the space between us. My hands firm on her hips scared that if I loosened my grip it would all vanish and I would be alone.  
Leaning down slowly letting my eyes drop from Waverly’s eyes until they met her lips I couldn’t help but feel intoxicated by her scent, lavender, orange and something so uniquely Waverly.  
“Can I kiss you?” I whisper feeling our breathes mingle at the proximity between us.   
Waverly nods slowly in response as her arms tighten around my neck effectively pulling me the final few millimetres towards her lips.  
Firework’s erupted in my skull and it felt like the butterflies in my stomach had become the size of elephants as they stampeded around as Waverly’s warm soft lips connected with my own. Instinctively wrapping my arms around Waverly’s lower back pulling her closer as if she was the last breathe of oxygen left for me to inhale.  
Finally breaking apart Waverly rests her head against my collarbone and chuckles softly.  
“Well that was mind blowing.” Taking one of her arms and dropping it so her fingers softly traced over the collar of my shirt.  
Unable to formulate a coherent sentence I nod dumbly in reply allowing my hands to roam up and down Waverly’s back, feeling just how toned her muscles were, letting a sloppy smile spread across my face pressing my dimples in even further.  
Feeling our bodies continue to sway together I gently shifted to brush a stray hair from Waverly’s face letting my hand up her jawline.  
“Your beautiful Waverly Earp, both inside and out.” I whisper dipping my head slightly and brushing my lips across hers before pulling back and smiling broadly at Waverly Earp stood on her tip toes lips slightly pouted and eyes closed.  
“Uuhm, so are you ready to head yet? I have another part to the date.” Waverly almost breathes so quietly I miss it as I stare into her eyes watching the green flecks swirl and leap on the hazel undercurrent.   
“If your ready to go then yeah, so what’s the next part involve?” I ask letting my arms slip from Waverly’s petite frame and taking half a step back as her arms drop back to her side fidgeting awkwardly.  
“It involves a few things I have planned. But again it’s a surprise.” Waverly beams back up at taking a hold of my hand and leading me out of the large room.   
Turning slightly to take one last look at the candle strewn room before shaking my head with a small smile on my face following Waverly down the staircase letting her hand drop as we reached the bottom and she went to speak to Francis once more.  
“Enjoy the rest of your night ladies, and hopefully we see you here again soon.” Francis bid us good night as he opened the large glass and heavy dark wood doors following a brief conversation with Waverly.  
Walking around Waverly’s Jeep to the drivers side and opening the door for her, letting her slide up into the drivers seat I lean in and place a gentle kiss to her cheek before rounding the vehicle and slipping into the passenger side twisting slightly in my seat to face Waverly who was nervously fiddling with the radio dials.  
“You okay Waverly?” I ask reaching for her hand softly caressing the knuckles “We don’t have to do anything else, if you want to call it a night, that’s completely okay with me.” I try to reassure the petite brunette who was on the verge of turning herself inside out.  
“No, no I really don’t want to call it a night, I’m just nervous in case you don’t want to keep this going, and what I had planned is really cheesy so we don’t have to do it. And we could just go get coffee instead if you want. I mean if you want to, you might just want to go home and I’m rambling now...” Waverly word vomited in only the way Waverly could whilst still looking so breath taking. Gripping her hand slightly firmer whilst continuing the gentle brushes over her knuckles with my thumb I lean in slightly closer.  
“Waverly, I’m not ready for tonight to end, however if you are that’s completely okay, we don’t have to do anything else tonight. We can do whatever you want to do I really don’t mind.” Closing the distance between us I gently press my lips to Waverly’s temple letting myself breathe in the scent of oranges wafting from her hair.  
Feeling Waverly huff slightly before stealing herself starting the engine of her trusted Jeep and pulling out of the space before making her way back towards Purgatory.  
/\/\/\/\/\  
Pulling up behind Shorty’s bar and following Waverly out of the jeep watching as she reached into the back seat and grabbed a large duffle bag before she began ascending the fire escape with more grace than should be possible given her outfit.  
“Waverly what are we doing?” I ask unable to help myself as I follow the tiny brunette onto the roof of Shorty’s where she was already spreading a couple of thick blankets on the roof before pulling out additional ones and setting them to the side before delving back into the bag and pulling out a couple of small pillows.  
“We’re going to stargaze, even though we’re in the centre of town, this is probably the best spot I’ve ever found for star gazing.” Waverly beamed up at me looking so proud of herself as she kicked off her heels and delicately sat down on the blankets patting the spot next to her signalling for me to join her.  
Slipping out of my shoes and dropping onto the blankets as delicately as I possibly could grabbing a large woollen blanket and spreading it over both our legs I couldn’t help but be drawn to the way Waverly’s face shone in the mixture of moonlight and soft ambient light coming from the town around us.  
Following Waverly’s lead and leaning back until we’re both side by side staring up at the night sky above us. The heat radiating from the petite woman beside me causing my fingers to twitch and jump wanting to caress her softly. Allowing my hand to absently wander and take Waverly’s own in a light grip.  
Lying on Shorty’s roof stargazing with the petite spite fire brunette was quite possibly the most amazing experience of my life, as Waverly regaled me with the stories behind each constellation she pointed out.  
Feeling Waverly shuffle closer to me as the night drew on instinctively I moved my arm to allow the shorter woman to nuzzle into my side with her head resting in the crease between my upper arm and torso.  
The small brunette was fidgeting with the edge of the large blanket we were nestled under her eyes drifting about and not staying in one place for more than a second or so.  
“Do you want to get a drink? Shorty won’t mind us being in the bar after close.” She tilts her head slightly as I twist down slightly to make eye contact watching her eyes swirl as her pupils flexed the green flecks swirling like glitter in a snow globe.  
“I’d love it... I mean yeah that would be nice if your up for a drink.” I smile down both of us sitting up before folding the blankets up and stuffing them back in the duffel bag.  
Grabbing my heels and the duffel bag slinging it over my shoulder I follow Waverly back down the fire escape and through a back door into Shorty’s. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs which lead up to the small apartment I had stayed in when Waverly only first knew me.  
“You can just leave the bag there Nicole, Wynonna is having a man friend over tonight so I’m going to stay upstairs.” Waverly smiles taking the duffel bag slightly before dropping it on the bottom step.

“Hey girls, I’m just about to lock up, but feel free to help yourselves.” Shorty’s gruff voice booms from the front door as he finished locking it up and placed a couple of chairs up on the tables nearby it.  
“Thank you Shorty, I’ll leave the money under the register.” Waverly replies slipping behind the counter and pouring two large whiskeys.  
“Darlin’ you dare to put a cent under that till! Think of it as a tip, or a bonus.” Shorty retorts walking past us towards the back door.  
“Thank you Shorty, get home safe please.” Waverly shouts back continuing to slip a twenty under the register a mischievous grin on her face as she winked at me.  
“I’ll just tell him Wynonna is finally trying to settle her tab.” Waverly shrugs as she slips around the counter and slips into the seat beside me.  
Easy small talk flowed between s as we got to know each other. The liquor causing my insides to warm slightly as a happy buzz to settle over me.  
“Do you want to play two truths one lie?” Waverly queries her eyes bright and mischievous.  
“Sure okay, you go first. But whoever gets the most wrong has to forfeit something.” I smirk with bold courage probably from the alcohol as I can already feel my eyes becoming glassy.  
Pouring another glass of whiskey each Waverly smirks causing her eyes to crinkle in that adorable way.  
“Soo... I’m Wyatt Earp’s great-granddaughter, I have never seen the ocean and... I’ve never shot a gun.” Waverly sing songs turning her body in her seat and allowing one of her legs to tangle with mine.  
“The lie has got to be never seen the ocean!” I explain looking proud of myself a shit eating grin taking over my face until I see a sparkle in Waverly’s eye and a crooked grin takes over her face. “Oh man, I got it wrong didn’t I?” I clasp my hand to my forehead dreading to think what the forfeit would be.  
“The lie was having never shot a gun, I have my baby secured under the bar for when the rodeo guys get out of control.” Pointing above our heads I glance up noticing the splintered wood Waverly continues “That’s my handy work from the last rodeo circuit.”  
My eyebrows shoot into my hairline at the image of Waverly all fiery and bossy wielding a shot gun as she keeps a bunch of drunken rodeo clowns and riders in check. Dropping my chin back down I know my mouth is slightly agape.  
“Your turn” Waverly chirps.  
“Ugh, I’ve been married once, I’ve travelled around Asia rock climbing, and.... I’ve never eaten Geoduck.” I state trying to keep my face neutral. Watching as Waverly mulled the statements over chewing her bottom lip softly as she swills the amber liquid around her glass gripping it firmly with her delicate fingers tilting it back and forth as she looked about deep in thought.  
“The lie has got to be about traveling through Asia.” She finally states looking proud of herself.  
Chuckling softly I shake my head in disagreement.   
“No I’ve never eaten Geoduck. Simply because of what it looks like.” I chuckle watching Waverly’s eyes scrunched together before a look of realisation takes over her face.  
“Oh that’s the one that looks like...”   
“Yeah and as a card carrying lesbian, I just cant bring myself to eat it.” I chuckle softly.  
“You mean, you’ve never... With a guy?” Waverly asks curiosity taking over for a moment.  
“Nope never, I figured out fairly early on in my life, so managed to dodge that bullet.” I reply back fidgeting slightly in my seat. “Anyway we both got that wrong best two out of three?”   
We continue playing two truths one lie for another few hours both failing miserably at trying to guess right. The more are more we failed the more and more we drank, until the dutch courage was coursing through my veins an instead of answering Waverly back I surged up off my stool and took her face in my hands pressing my lips to hers with a fever and passion. Turning us both slightly and pressing her back against the bar pouring my feelings into that one kiss.


End file.
